When Revenge Become Love
by Lady Ze
Summary: YUNJAE STORY :: Aku membenci kamu yang mencintaiku, dan aku membenci kamu yang membuatku mencintaimu. END.
1. Chapter 1

**WHEN REVENGE BECOME LOVE**

**Chapter One**

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Warning :

NC – 17, Out of Cast, Genderswitch, etc.

Summary :

Kim Jaejoong seorang wanita karir yang sangat sukses harus bertemu kembali dengan Jung Yunho yang dianggappnya merupakan sebuah kesalahan terbesarnya. Bagaimana pembalasan dendam yang akan Kim Jaejoong lakukan terhadap Jung Yunho ?

Perkenalkan, aku adalah Kim Jaejoong. Umurku 28 tahun. Pekerjaanku adalah seorang Direktur Cabang di _Nissan's Group_. Kantor cabang yang kupegang terletak di distrik Jung-gu. Distrik yang terletak di jantung kota Seoul dan disebelah utara sungai Han. Intinya distrik Jung-gu merupakan tempat yang tepat untuk menjalankan bisnis.

Sedikit mengenai _Nissan's Group_. _Nissan's Group_ merupakan sebuah grup perusahaan yang terdiri dari berbagai bidang. Dan aku sendiri berada dalam bidang penjualan mobil. Mengenai pemimpin _Nissan's Group_, aku sendiri kurang mengenal beliau. Yang aku tahu beliau bermarga Jung.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka hidupku akan berputar 360 derajat seperti ini. Ketika aku masih bersekolah hingga berusia 17 tahun, aku selalu hidup dalam kesederhanaan. Appa-ku hanya seorang buruh pabrik dan Umma-ku hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga.

Aku, Kim Jaejoong yang dulu selalu bersemangat mengejar impianku dan kini aku mencapai impianku. Aku ingin membagi kebahagiaanku kepada kedua orangtuaku, tapi mungkin aku hanya bisa berbagi dalam mimpiku.

"_Apa yang terjadi Ahjumma ? Kenapa semua orang berkumpul di depan rumahku ?"_

"_Itu.."_

_Aku berlari menuju rumahku yang ramai dengan penduduk sekitar. Oh Tuhan, aku tidak sanggup menghadapi cobaanmu._

"_Tiiidaaakkkk !"_

Saat itu umurku baru 16 tahun dan aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Aku melihat ayah dan ibuku bersimbah darah. Seluruh tubuh mereka terdapat luka tusukan yang cukup banyak. Pihak kepolisian mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kasus pembunuhan.

Keadaanku sangat terpuruk hingga aku diadopsi sebuah keluarga yang memiliki satu orang anak laki-laki yang lebih muda 1 tahun dariku. Mereka memperlakukanku layaknya anak kandung. Aku bersyukur untuk itu.

1 tahun kemudian, pihak kepolisian menemukan pembunuh kedua orangtuaku. Ternyata dia adalah Ahjussi-ku, adik Appa-ku sendiri. Aku sungguh terkejut mendengar berita tersebut hingga aku memberanikan diri menemui Ahjussi-ku.

"_Kenapa Paman !_

"_Anak bodoh !"_

"_Kenapa Paman membunuh orangtuaku !"_

"_Mereka tidak pantas hidup ! Kamu tahu, Umma-ku memberikan seluruh warisannya kepada ayahmu !"_

"_Aku..aku.."_

"_Apa Kim Jaejoong ? Kamu hanyalah seorang gadis kecil !"_

"_Akan kupastikan Paman dipenjara seumur hidup !"_

Emosiku benar-benar tersulut saat itu. Hanya karena warisan yang nenekku berikan kepada ayahku, Ahjussi-ku sendiri tega membunuh kedua orangtua-ku.

Aku berhasil melewati masa-masa sulitku hingga aku berusia 17 tahun. Kedua orangtua angkatku selalu menyemangati hari-hariku.

Ketika aku lulus sekolah tepatnya aku berumur 17 tahun, aku mulai mencari pekerjaan. Dan hasilnya inilah diriku, Kim Jaejoong seorang Direktur Cabang_ Nissan's Group_.

"Permisi Nona Kim. Ada tamu yang ingin bertemu anda."

"Persilahkan masuk Yoochun-ssi."

"Baik, Nona."

Park Yoochun, asisten pribadiku. Seorang laki-laki yang mahir berbahasa Inggris. Karena itu-lah aku memilihnya menjadi asisten-ku.

"Jaejoong noona. Aku ingin mengajakku makan siang bersama."

"Ne, tunggu sebentar."

Ternyata tamu-ku adalah adik-ku yang manis.

"Bagaimana perkuliahan-mu hari ini Minnie-ah ?" tanyaku.

"Tadi dosennya tidak hadir Noona."

"Hm, kamu ingin makan siang dimana sekarang ?"

"Di Myeongdong saja Noona, dekat dari kantor Noona kan ?"

"Ne, ayo kita kesana."

Shim Changmin, dialah adik laki-lakiku. Tepatnya adik angkat-ku. Usianya kini 26 tahun, dan sekarang dia sedang berkuliah di Strata 2. Changmin sangatlah pintar, namun sifatnya masih kekanak-kanakan menurutku.

"Noona, aku ingin ke restaurant itu saja." kata Changmin kepadaku.

"Ya, ayo kita masuk."

Sesungguhnya aku ini tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian. Aku lebih suka menyendiri. Setelah kepergian kedua orangtuaku, aku menutup diriku dari dunia orang, aku bukanlah tipe yang pandai bersosialita. Aku hanya dekat dengan orangtua angkatku dan adikku. Tapi, aku tetaplah Kim Jaejoong yang selalu bersemangat.

"Noona ingin pesan apa ?"

"Aku ingin bulgogi saja, Minnie-ah." Jawabku.

Lalu Changmin memanggil pelayan dan mulai memesan makanan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius sekali. Bila diperhatikan lebih lama, adikku sangatlah tampan.

Aku jadi teringat ketika usia-ku 25 tahun, dimana aku masih menjabat sebagai Manajer di Nissan's Group masih di Distrik Jung-gu ini. Aku mengalami perubahan yang sangat besar saat itu. Aku tidak menjadi Kim Jaejoong yang selalu memakai kacamata besar, memakai rok hingga dibawa lutut. Aku tidak menjadi Kim Jaejoong yang kuno dan ketinggalan zaman lagi.

Karena laki-laki itu, aku melakukan perubahan yang sangat besar. Karena laki-laki yang sampai sekarang belum aku ketahui namanya. Ya, seseorang yang telah merenggut kesucian-ku.

"_Teruslah mendesah sayang."_

"_Mmhh.."_

_Dia mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Melumat bibir atas dan bawahku secara bergantian. Dia menarik tengkuk leherku untuk memperdalam ciuman-nya._

"_Ahh...mmhh...ahh.."_

"_Ini mungkin akan sakit sedikit, sayang."_

_Lalu hal yang kuingat selanjutnya adalah dia mendesakkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan-ku yang masih perawan._

"_Sakiitt ! Hentikan..sakiitt..uughh..."_

_Aku merasakan sakit yang teramat saat itu._

"_Ahhh...sempitt sekalii..enghh.."_

_Dia dengan perlahan terus mendesakkan dirinya dan akhirnya dia berhasil menembus penghalang itu. Aku melihat noda merah yang tercetak jelas._

"_Ahh..."_

"_Ne, teruslah mendesah."_

_Dia kembali mencium bibirku. Lidahnya bermain-main di rongga mulutku._

"_Ahh...teruskaan.."_

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi malam ini. Aku merasakan nikmat itu ketika dia semakin memasukkan dirinya ke dalam tubuhku lebih dalam._

_Hal terakhir yang kuingat, dia menggertakkan giginya merasakan hangatnya berada didalam tubuhku._

"_Ahh...Jaejoong-ah...dirimu..ahh..hangatt..."_

.

.

.

"Noona..noona..Jaejoong noona !"

"Ah, kenapa berteriak Minnie-ah ?" tanya Jaejoong ketika melihat adiknya melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Daritadi aku memanggil Noona, tapi sepertinya Noona sedang berada didunia Noona sendiri. Ayo kita makan dulu."

Jaejoong terlihat kaget, terlebih kaget ketika dirinya mengingat malam panas itu. 3 tahun yang lalu, dia tidak mengetahui nama pria itu, yang hanya dia ingat hanyalah wajahnya yang menurut Jaejoong lumayan tampan.

'Siapa dia ? Kenapa dia ada di pesta kenaikan jabatanku ?' batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menutup rahasia-nya yang satu ini. Jaejoong telah bercinta dengan seorang pria sebelum dia menikah. Dan yang lebih parah, dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang pria tersebut.

'Maafkan aku, Appa, Umma.'batin Jaejoong lagi yang mulai bergemuruh.

"Selamat makan Minnie-ah."

"Selamat makan Noona."

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Tuan."

"Ne, dimana Kim Jaejoong-ssi ?"

"Nona Jaejoong sedang beristirahat." jawab Yoochun dengan hati-hati. Karena yang berada dihadapannya saat ini adalah Tuan Jung yang terhormat.

"Oh, tolong katakan kepadanya bahwa aku menaruh seorang karyawan dibagian Penjualan. Dan jabatannya adalah Asisten Manager."

"Baik Tuan Jung."

Yoochun membungkuk dalam ketika menyelesaikan pembicaraan dengan Tuan Jung tersebut. Setelahnya Yoochun menaruh memo kecil yang dicatatnya tadi dimeja kerja Jaejoong.

Yoochun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika melihat ruang kerja Jaejoong yang cukup berantakan. Dokumen-dokumen bertumpukan dimana-mana. Dengan cekatan, Yoochun menelepon kepala office boy untuk membersihkan ruangan Direktur Cabangnya tersebut.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja kembali dari makan siangnya bersama Changmin. Jaejoong memasuki kantor-nya yang merupakan gedung bertingkat 5 dengan berbeda-beda departemen ditiap tingkatnya. Semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya membungkuk hormat terhadap Direktur muda tersebut.

Jaejoong memberikan senyuman hangatnya kepada tiap karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya. Jaejoong tetaplah Jaejoong yang memiliki pribadi hangat namun kurang ahli dalam berinteraksi dengan manusia lainnya.

Kini, Jaejoong telah berada di ruangan kerjanya, seperti biasa dia langsung fokus ke laptop yang berada dihadapannya sekarang tanpa memperhatikan ruang kerjanya yang telah rapi.

"Apa ini ?" gumam Jaejoong ketika melihat sebuah memo tertempel di meja kerjanya.

Melalui telepon, Jaejoong menelepon Yoochun dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Nona Jaejoong ?"

"Tolong panggil karyawan baru itu. Aku hanya ingin berbicara mengenai peraturan kerja disini."

"Baik, akan saya panggilkan." Kata Yoochun dengan sangat sopan dan tidak lupa membungkukkan badan tanda menghormati Jaejoong. Lalu Yoochun membalikkan badannya hendak kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

"Ah, Yoochun-ssi. Aku melupakan sesuatu !" seru Jaejoong.

"Ada apa Nona ?"

"Aku ingin biodata lengkap-nya juga. Tolong usahakan berikan kepadaku sebelum karyawan baru itu masuk ke ruang kerjaku."

"Ne, tunggu sebentar Nona Jaejoong. Saya akan meminta kepada bagian HRD."

Yoochun sangat tahu dengan sifat Jaejoong yang satu ini. Jaejoong sangat teliti dalam menyeleksi karyawan bahkan karyawan yang secara langsung direkomendasikan oleh Tuan Jung.

"Apa tadi Tuan Jung kemari ?"

"Ne, beliau mencari Nona, tapi saat itu Nona sedang istirahat. Jadi beliau hanya menitipkan pesan saja."

"Terimakasih Yoochun-ssi. Silahkan kembali ke ruang kerja anda."

Sekali lagi Yoochun membungkukkan badannya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang kerja Jaejoong. Satu lagi sifat Jaejoong yang sangat Yoochun hapal, pelupa.

Jaejoong kembali menatap laptop-nya. Berkutat dengan segudang pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan. Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri ketika mengetahui penjualan bulan ini meningkat. Tidak bisa diragukan lagi bahwa perusahaan ini dalam kondisi sangat baik.

Pintu ruang kerja Jaejoong kembali diketuk oleh seseorang disana.

"Masuk."

"Permisi Nona, ini biodata tentang karyawan tersebut."

"Oh, terimakasih." Jaejoong mengambil map berwarna biru itu namun belum membuka isinya. Jaejoong melepaskan kacamatanya lalu matanya menatap Yoochun yang berada tepat di depan mejanya.

"Yoochun-ssi, aku titip salam untuk istrimu ne ?"

"Ah, baiklah Nona."

"Sungguh aku tidak suka dengan panggilan formal seperti ini."

"Ne ?"

"Aku tidak menyukai kekakuan di perusahaan ini. Bagaimana bila sekarang aku memanggilmu Yoochun-ah dan kamu bisa memanggilku Jaejoong noona ?"

Yoochun terkekeh mendengar permintaan Jaejoong. Ya, perusahaan ini terlalu mengutamakan formalitas. Seperti halnya pada Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang sebenarnya masih memiliki ikatan keluarga. Dimana Umma Yoochun adalah adik sepupu Umma Jaejoong.

"Ne, Jaejoong noona. Aku terkadang berpikir seperti itu juga."

"Yoochun-ah, aku akan membaca biodata ini sebentar lalu sekitar pukul 3 sore tolong suruh dia kemari."

"Ne."

Pintu ruang kerja Jaejoong kembali tertutup rapat menyisakan Jaejoong bersama dengan dokumen-dokumennya.

"Baiklah, jadi seperti apa dirimu eoh." Jaejoong mengambil map berwarna biru tadi dan membukanya. Seketika tubuhnya mendadak beku ketika melihat foto tersebut. Berharap itu hanya halusinasi-nya saja. Kemudian dia kembali menatap foto tersebut.

"Dia !" seru Jaejoong ketika dia memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak salah lihat.

"Hm, jadi namamu Jung Yunho eoh. Selamat datang didunia-ku Yunho-ssi!" kali ini suara Jaejoong benar-benar menggema diruangan kerjanya.

Kim Jaejoong telah mengetahui nama pria yang merenggut kesuciannya 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan pria tersebut ternyata telah menjadi karyawan di perusahaan yang dipimpinnya. Telah tercetak dibenak Jaejoong bahwa dia harus melakukan balas dendam.

To be continued

Give me some review ~

Balikpapan, 26 Mei 2013

ZE.


	2. Chapter 2

**WHEN REVENGE BECOME LOVE**

**Chapter Two**

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Warning :

NC – 17, Out of Cast, Genderswitch, etc.

Summary :

Kim Jaejoong seorang wanita karir yang sangat sukses harus bertemu kembali dengan Jung Yunho yang dianggappnya merupakan sebuah kesalahan terbesarnya. Bagaimana pembalasan dendam yang akan Kim Jaejoong lakukan terhadap Jung Yunho ?

…

Yeoja cantik pemilik doe eyes itu kembali membaca biodata Jung Yunho. Dan sekali lagi dia sangat terkejut ketika membaca sederetan kata itu.

"Apa !"

Jaejoong menutup dengan kasar map berwarna biru tersebut. Kemudian ia berdiri menghadap jendela yang terdapat di ruang kerjanya tersebut.

Sesekali Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengakibatkan tercetak embun dikaca itu.

'Sudah jam 3.' Batinnya ketika dia melihat jam tangan-nya.

"Permisi ?"

'Ah, dia datang rupanya.' Batinnya lagi masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Apa anda memanggil saya Nona Jaejoong ?"

"Ne, Jung Yunho-ssi." Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju namja bermata musang yang telah duduk dengan santainya di sofa itu.

Jung Yunho tidak bisa membohongi ekspresinya saat ini, dia terpukau melihat Jaejoong yang menurutnya seksi itu. Rambut hitam yang dibiarkan terurai, kemeja lengan pendek dan jangan lupakan rok hitam diatas lutut itu. Tapi, hatinya tidak bisa dibohongi, dia tidak suka tampilan Jaejoong yang seperti ini !

"Jung Yunho-ssi ?"

"Ah,ne."

"Yunho-ssi, sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan selamat bergabung di kantor cabang distrik Jung-gu ini. Perkenalkan saya Kim Jaejoong yang akan menjadi atasanmu mulai hari ini."

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan dengan Yunho.

Yunho pun membalas jabatan tangan Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya yang menatap penuh arti Jaejoong. Dengan gugup Jaejoong melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

'Omo, kenapa aku menjadi gugup begini ? Tidak boleh !'

"Jadi, mulai sekarang kamu akan menjadi asisten manager di bidang penjualan, mungkin kamu sudah berkenalan dengannya. Benar begitu Yunho-ssi ?"

"Maksud anda Nona Go Ahra ?"

"Ne,kamu harus membantu pekerjaannya."

"Dengan senang hati. Aku menyukai penampilan seksinya."

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar ucapan Yunho yang menurutnya agak tidak sopan tersebut.

"Bersikaplah yang sopan Jung Yunho anak tunggal pemilik Nissan's Group, Tuan Jung yang terhormat."

Yunho tertawa mendengar ucapan Jaejoong tersebut. Tidak disangkanya yeoja cantik itu mencari informasi tentang dirinya secepat itu.

Jaejoong yang duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho memberanikan diri-nya untuk mendekati Yunho.

"Dan, jangan harap kamu bisa berbuat sesuka hatimu disini hanya karena kamu anak pemilik Nissan's Group." Bisik Jaejoong tepat ditelinga Yunho.

Yunho reflek menarik tangan Jaejoong dan mengakibatkan Jaejoong terduduk dipangkuannya.

"Apa…unghh.."

Secara tiba-tiba Yunho mencium Jaejoong. Ciuman itu dari awal sudah sangat sensual karena bibir mereka terbuka. Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong, melumat dan menikmati bibir Jaejoong yang sangat manis menurutnya.

Jaejoong terpana akan ciuman yang sangat intim ini, ciuman yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan dalam keadaan sadar. Dan hal itu memberi kesempatan bagi Yunho untuk mencium lebih dalam lagi, seluruh tubuhnya menempel pada tubuh Jaejoong. Semakin merapatkan tubuh Jaejoong ketubuhnya. Setelah mencicipi seluruh rasa bibir Jaejoong, lidah Yunho mulai membelai masuk ke dalam bibir Jaejoong.

"Ungh…Hen..tikaan..ungh.."

Jaejoong mengerang mencoba menolak, dia tidak pernah berciuman seperti itu. Tapi Yunho begitu lembut dan begitu lidahnya masuk ciumannya semakin bergairah,lidahnya menjelajah masuk, menikmati seluruh rasa dan manisnya Jaejoong.

"Euungh.." Yunho mengerang dalam ciumannya, sungguh dia sangat merasakan nikmat dapat merasakan cherry lips itu lagi. Gairahnya naik begitu cepat, Jaejoong terasa begitu nikmat, begitu manis dan begitu menggairahkan, sekujur tubuh Yunho menginginkan Jaejoong lagi, sangat menginginkannya.

Sejenak Jaejoong merasakan matanya gelap, semua ini begitu aneh dan begitu mengejutkan, ciuman ini sangat tidak terduga. Rasa ciuman ini…samar-samar teringat kembali seperti 3 tahun yang lalu.

Jaejoong mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya dan seluruh kendali dirinya untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari pagutan Yunho,Jaejoong mendorong kuat-kuat hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

Suasana ruangan menjadi hening, hanya nafas mereka memburu bersahutan. Jaejoong menatap tajam kepada Yunho dan langsung melepaskan dirinya dari Yunho.

"Bersikaplah yang sopan Yunho-ssi !" Jaejoong berteriak cukup nyaring, namun tak ada yang dapat mendengarkannya. Ruangannya kedap suara.

Yunho tertawa sarkatis, menggema keseluruh ruangan kerja Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih menatap tajam kepada Yunho.

"Bukankah kamu menikmatinya Jaejoong-ah ? Kamu bisa berbohong dengan kata-katamu tetapi tubuhmu tidak bisa berbohong Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong kali ini benar-benar marah. Didorongnya dengan kasar tubuh Yunho hingga Yunho mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jangan bermimpi Yunho-ssi ! Keluar dari ruanganku sekarang juga !"

"Baiklah Jaejoong-ah. Jangan habiskan tenagamu hanya untuk marah-marah kepadaku. Simpanlah tenagamu untuk kita bercinta nanti."

Emosi Jaejoong terbakar, ucapan Yunho kali ini sangat frontal. Jaejoong maju beberapa langkah ke arah Yunho. Tangannya reflek hendak menampar Yunho.

"Akh.."

Yunho mencengkeram dengan kuat tangan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah, kenapa ?"

"Apa maksudmu !"

"Kamu tidak tahu maksudku ?"

"Aku tidak peduli !"

Yunho semakin kuat mencengkeram tangan Jaejoon hingga membuat

Jaejoong mengeluh kesakitan.

"Sebaiknya kamu harus mencari tahu kenapa aku bekerja disini, Jaejoong-ah."

Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong tepatnya menghempaskannya lalu dia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan langkah cepat.

"Sial ! Kamu membuatku semakin ingin membalasmu Yunho-ssi !"

Jaejoong mengusap kasar bibirnya, bibir yang baru saja dicium oleh Yunho. Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sempat terbawa arus oleh ciuman Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan menyusuri koridor kantor lantai 5 tersebut. Diabaikannya senyuman dari wanita-wanita yang tersenyum kepadanya.

Yunho memegang bibirnya, bibirnya yang baru saja mencium cherry lips yang sama 3 tahun yang lalu. Yunho tidak pernah bisa melupakan manisnya cherry lips itu.

Yunho sangat sadar malam itu, tepatnya 3 tahun yang lalu di pesta kenaikan pangkat Jaejoong. Saat itu Yunho hadir dipesta itu karena disuruh oleh Tuan Jung yang statusnya adalah Appa-nya.

Terpukau akan Jaejoong, itulah hal yang dirasakan Yunho saat itu. Menurutnya penampilan Jaejoong yang sedikit kuno itu justru membuat kesan manis sekaligus cantik dimatanya.

Yunho kembali menerawang malam 3 tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya sesuatu yang tidak pantas ia lakukan kepada seorang wanita yang sedang mabuk.

"_Jangan pergi."_

_Aku bingung menatapnya yang menarik kemeja yang kupakai. _

"_Hm ? Kenapa ?"_

"_I..ini dimana ?"_

"_Di hotel, aku tidak tahu rumahmu jadi aku antar kesini. Apa kamu sudah sadar ?"_

_Tidak ada jawaban darinya, ketika kulihat ia tertidur tapi tangannya masih memegang kemejaku. Aku pun menaiki ranjang itu lalu tidur disampingnya. Aku menatapnya, aku melepaskan kacamata yang masih ia pakai, oh Tuhan ! Dia sangat cantik ! Aku menatap bibir merahnya, kesadaranku dicoba disini. Aku mencium bibir itu, lebih dalam dan semakin dalam. Aku sangat menyukainya._

"_Emmh..."_

_Dia mendesah ditengah ciuman, membangkitkan gairahku._

_Aku semakin menciumnya kali ini tanpa jeda. Dia membuka matanya menatapku, tatapan sayu-nya sungguh bergairah. Aku menghentikan ciumanku._

"_Jangan berhenti. Ungh.."_

_Dia merasakannya, aku tahu itu. Dia menikmati ciumanku. Kali ini aku menciumnya lebih ganas dan penuh gairah. Dapat kurasakan ia berusaha mengimbangi ciumanku. Eranganya terdengar parau._

"_Ungh..ahh..."_

_Apa ? Dia semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Baiklah, kali ini aku tidak akan menahan diriku Jaejoong-ah._

_Aku membuka kancing kemejaku lalu melepaskan kemeja yang kupakai. Kembali aku mencium Jaejoong yang terlihat pasrah. Sedikit erangan Jaejoong terdengar kembali._

"_Ahh..."_

"_Teruslah mendesah sayang, aku ingin bercinta denganmu. Bolehkah ?"_

"_Ne, jangan..berhentii..ahh.."_

_Aku menindih tubuh kecilnya, tanganku menelusup dibalik kemejanya. Aku menemukan payudaranya yang masih terbungkus bra. Aku meremasnya sedikit terlalu bergairah sehingga dia mengerang._

"_Ahh...uunghh.."_

_Tubuhnya sensitif sekali, aku yakin bahwa dia masih perawan. Aku menghentikan gerakanku lalu menatapnya lembut._

"_Sakitkah ?"_

_Aku tidak medapat jawaban darinya, dia masih terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya. Well, sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkan jawabannya. Aku kembali meremas payudaranya, tanganku yang lain membuka kemejanya dan tanganku menelusup kepunggungnya._

"_Emh.."_

_Dia mengacak rambutku, dia sangat bergairah malam ini. Seberapa banyak alkohol yang diminumnya ?_

_Dan, aku membuka pengait branya, kubuka bra yang menutupi payudaranya, wow, indah sekali._

_Lalu, bibirku menghisap puting payudaranya, lidahku bermain-main disana. Hangat, dan panas yang kurasakan. Jaejoong merintih merasakan sensasi yang kuberikan. Aku tahu dirinya tidak berpengalaman berbeda dengan diriku yang bisa disebut ahli. _

_Entah sejak kapan, tubuh kami berdua telah telanjang, tubuhku masih menindih tubuh kecilnya._

"_Oh, indahnya." Bisikku yang terdengar parau, dapat kulihat dia merasa malu, dia memalingkan mukanya tidak menatapku._

_Aku mulai mengecup sekujur tubuhnya dan kini wajahku tepat berada di daerah kewanitaannya. Aku membuka kedua kakinya agar melebar, kuelus dengan lembut miliknya._

"_Ahh...apa..yang..ahhhh..."_

_Aku merasakan tubuhnya menegang ketika lidahku menyapu miliknya. Aku menggertakkan gigiku merasakan sensasi yang tidak pernah kurasakan ini. Manis, sangat manis._

"_Jaejoong-ah...ungh.." aku kembali mengerang. Dapat kulihat vaginanya sangat basah saat ini. Baiklah, sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat._

_Aku memposisikan kejantananku tepat dipusat tubuhnya. Kukecup singkat bibirnya yang terlihat sedikit membengkak. Dengan perlahan aku mendesakkan kejantananku kedalam tubuhnya. _

"_Uhh..sempitt.."_

"_Sakiitt !" Tubuhnya kembali menegang, vaginanya terlalu sempit, bagaimanapun caranya aku harus memasukkan penisku. Aku tidak mau berhenti disaat gairahku telah berada dipuncak seperti ini._

"_Sstt..."_

_Dan, dengan sekali hentakan milikku telah masuk sempurna divaginanya, darah merah miliknya telah membasahi sprei. Aku tidak mampu menahan lagi, dirinya sungguh hangat. Dia menatap diriku dengan nafas terengah, beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh diwajahnya, semakin membuatnya tampak liar. _

"_Ah...kamu pasti akan menyukainya, teruslah mendesah." Bisikku kepadanya._

_Dia mencengkeram pundakku, aku dapat melihatnya kesakitan. Aku mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan kembali mencumbunya. Aku mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Aku dapat merasakan dirinya yang ketakutan dan kesakitan, aku belum pernah bercinta dengan wanita yang perawan, jadi aku tidak tahu seberapa sakitnya. Aku hanya tidak suka melihatnya mengerang kesakitan. _

_Aku mulai menggerakkan tubuhku dengan selembut mungkin, aku harus menahan diri agar tidak menyakitinya saat ini. Aku kembali menghujamnya lagi dan lagi dan sangat dalam._

"_Ahhh...teruskaan.."_

_Hm, sepertinya dia telah merasakan kenikmatan saat ini. Lalu, dia semakin mencengkeram kedua pundakku dan nafasnya terengah-engah, sepertinya Jaejoong telah mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Aku semakin menggerakkan tubuhku agak lebih cepat. Wajahnya sangat membuatku meledak-ledak. _

"_Ah..Jaejoong-ah..engh..." Aku meremas payudaranya, tubuhku masih bergerak menghujamnya._

"_Engh..." erangan parau keluar dari bibirnya. Aku menenggelamkan mukaku dalam-dalam disisi lehernya. _

_Uh, ini saatnya. Aku mencapai orgasmeku. Aku menggertakkan gigiku dan aku mengerang tak tertahankan. Cairanku keluar begitu saja ditubuhnya._

"Jung Yunho-ssi ! Apa kamu tidak mendengarku memanggilmu !"

Go Ahra berteriak cukup nyaring dihadapan Yunho. Yunho sontak kembali kealam nyatanya.

"Mwo ?"

"Tolong ketikkan ini, dalam waktu 1 jam harus sudah ada dimeja kerjaku !"

Go Ahra, si manager kejam, begitulah panggilannya. Wanita yang tengah berumur awal 40-an, selalu berusaha bertampilan seksi. Walaupun begitu, Ahra telah memiliki seorang suami dan dua orang anak.

"Hm, akan kukerjakan Nyonya."

"Apa aku terlihat begitu tua ?"

"Tidak, hanya saja panggilan itu pantas untukmu Nyonya Ahra." Yunho menyeringai menatap Ahra yang terlihat kesal. Bukankah tepat memanggil seseorang yang berkeluarga dengan panggilan Nyonya ?

Yunho menatap malas berkas yang diberikan Ahra, berkas yang lumayan tebal. Dengan berat hati, Yunho mulai mengetik. Tidak ada satupun di ruangan bahkan dikantor cabang ini yang mengetahui bahwa Jung Yunho adalah anak dari Tuan Jung, si pewaris Nissan's Group. Ups, kecuali Kim Jaejoong.

'Sabar Yunho, ingatlah tujuanmu.' Batinnya.

.

.

.

"Yoochun-ah, apa istrimu ada di rumah ?"

"Ne noona, apa noona ingin ke rumah ?"

"Hm, nanti malam aku ke rumahmu, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Baik, akan aku sampaikan kepada Junsu."

Kim Junsu, sahabat Jaejoong semasa dia berkuliah. Junsu juga berperan banyak dalam mengembalikan diri Jaejoong, menyemangati hari-harinya. Hanya Junsu yang mau berteman dengan Jaejoong yang pendiam saat itu. Dan juga, hanya Junsu yang mengetahui insiden 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Terimakasih, Yoochun-ah, kamu bisa kembali ke ruanganmu."

"Hm, bagaimana dengan karyawan baru tadi noona ? Apa dia memiliki keahlian khusus ?"

"Aku tidak tahu untuk saat ini. Tanyakan saja kepada Tuan Jung."

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena Jung Yunho itu anaknya Tuan Jung."

"Apa !"

"Ssst…tenanglah sedikit Yoochun-ah, masih banyak yang harus kuselesaikan. Jika kamu berkenan, selidikilah Jung Yunho dari masa dia sekolah hingga sekarang. Dan yang terpenting, selidiki kenapa dia mau bekerja di perusahaan ini sebagai asisten manager."

"A..apa perlu sedetail itu noona ?"

"Ne, aku sangat memerlukan informasi itu. Terimakasih."

Yoochun mendesah mendengar permintaan Jaejoong yang satu ini. Tidak seperti biasanya. Apa perlu ?

"Beri aku waktu 3 hari, noona."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan tidak berapa lama ia kembali untuk fokus ke laptopnya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini ? Aku harus membalas perbuatannya. Ah, aku tahu !'

"Yoochun-ah, tunggu !" seru Jaejoong disaat Yoochun telah memegang handle pintu.

"Tolong berikan ini kepada Ahra-ssi."

"Baiklah."

Yoochun menerima memo yang ditulis Jaejoong disecarik kertas, Yoochun membacanya, dan dengan tatapan heran dia melihat Jaejoong.

"Yakin ?"

"Tentu saja."

_To : Ahra-ssi_

_Tolong pindahkan Jung Yunho ke bagian Sales saat ini juga. Dan tempatkan dia di Myeongdong. Dan pastikan dia menjual minimal 5 mobil dalam 1 bulan._

_From : Kim Jaejoong_

"Apa kamu ingin menyiksanya noona ?"

"Ya, lebih dari itu. Bukankah dia bekerja untuk belajar eoh ?"

"Hm, benar juga. Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu. Tuan Jung pasti ingin Jung Yunho memahami terlebih dahulu perusahaan ini sebelum Yunho menggantikan posisinya."

"Kamu memang pintar Yoochun-ah, tidak salah aku memilihmu menjadi asistenku. Nah, sekarang cepatlah serahkan kertas itu kepada Ahra."

"Ya."

Sepeninggalan Yoochun, Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia sangat tidak sabar untuk melihat Yunho yang mencari-cari pelanggan.

'Ini hanya permulaan Yunho-ssi.'

To be continued

Give me some review ~

Balikpapan, 27 Mei 2013

ZE.


	3. Chapter 3

**WHEN REVENGE BECOME LOVE**

**Chapter Three**

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Warning :

NC – 17, Out of Cast, Genderswitch, etc.

Summary :

Kim Jaejoong seorang wanita karir yang sangat sukses harus bertemu kembali dengan Jung Yunho yang dianggappnya merupakan sebuah kesalahan terbesarnya. Bagaimana pembalasan dendam yang akan Kim Jaejoong lakukan terhadap Jung Yunho ?

…

Saat itu juga, Yoochun menuju ruangan kerja Ahra yang berada di lantai 4, memberikan sebuah memo dari Jaejoong. Yoochun dapat melihat dengan jelas Yunho yang terlihat sibuk mengetik, sebuah seringaian terbentuk dibibirnya. Yunho menyadari bahwa ia diperhatikan oleh Yoochun, Yunho menatap Yoochun yang berjalan tepat di depan mejanya, Yoochun memberikan senyuman kakunya dan senyuman itu dibalas dengan senyuman tipis Yunho.

Yoochun mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Ahra, ketika mendengar suara Ahra yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk, Yoochun membuka handle pintu tersebut. "Permisi Nyonya Go Ahra."

"Ne, ada keperluan apa Yoochun-ssi ?" tanya Ahra kemudian, dengan centilnya Ahra merapikan rambutnya, menyisir rambutnya yang terurai dengan jarinya. Yoochun hanya bisa menatap dalam diamnya melihat sikap yang menurutnya tidak pantas ditunjukkan oleh seorang wanita yang sudah menikah.

"Ehem, saya ingin memberikan memo ini untuk anda."

Ahra mengambil memo tersebut, lalu membacanya.

"Mwo ? Apa Kim Jaejoong-ssi yakin ?"

"Ne, beliau ingin mengetahui kemampuan Jung Yunho-ssi. Walaupun dia anak dari...ah, maksudnya walaupun dia bawaan langsung dari Tuan Jung, bukankah lebih baik mengujinya terlebih dahulu." Yoochun hampir saja menyebutnya, menyebut bahwa Yunho anak dari Tuan Jung. Dia bisa dibilang orang yang tidak menjaga amanat dengan baik.

"_Permisi, apa Tuan Jung ada di ruangan ?"_

"_Ya, silahkan masuk Yoochun-ssi."_

_Yoochun membuka handle pintu berwarna coklat itu, ruangan yang sangat luas untuk dihuni satu orang saja._

"_Maaf apabila saya menganggu waktu anda Tuan Jung."_

"_Tidak apa-apa, silahkan duduk. Ada apa Yoochun-ssi ?"_

"_Maaf bila saya lancang, tapi bisakah anda memberi saya informasi mengenai Jung Yunho, anak anda."_

"_Hahaha...kamu sudah mengetahuinya Yoochun-ssi ?"_

"_Ne, Nona Kim Jaejoong menyuruh saya mencari biodata mengenai Jung Yunho, dan dia mengatakan bahwa dibiodata itu tertulis kalau Jung Yunho anak anda. Saya hanya ingin bertanya kenapa dia bekerja di cabang distrik Jung-gu."_

"_Hm, aku mengerti Yoochun-ssi. Apa Jaejoong-ssi juga yang menyuruhmu mencari informasi lebih lanjut mengenai Yunho ? Wanita itu benar-benar.." Tuan Jung menarik nafasnya "Sangat mengagumkan, aku selalu mengagumi hasil kerjanya."_

"_Maksud anda Tuan ?" Yoochun mengeryitkan dahinya pertanda ia bingung. Mengagumkan ?_

"_Lihatlah, bahkan hanya seorang asisten manager penjualan, dia menginginkan informasi sedetail mungkin. Jaejoong-ssi memang sangat teliti dalam memilih karyawan."_

"_Hm, nona Jaejoong hanya bermaksud lebih meningkatkan perusahaan ini Tuan. Kembali ke Jung Yunho, apakah anda akan memberikanku informa__s__i ?"_

"_Informasi seperti apa Yoochun-ssi ?"_

_Dengan gugup Yoochun berkata "Se..semuanya."_

"_Hahaha, catatlah dengan baik Yoochun-ssi. Aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali saja."_

_Yoochun membuka agenda yang selalu menemaninya saat dia kerja. Bersiap menulis semua ucapan Tuan Jung._

"_Jung Yunho yang seperti kamu ketahui adalah anak tunggalku, dia akan menjadi pewaris Nissan's Group. Kebanyakan karyawan-karyawanku tidak mengenalnya, itu karena semasa kecil Yunho hingga lulus kuliah ia berada di Singapura. Aku sengaja menaruhnya disana karena dia akan aman bersama kedua orangtuaku, kakek dan nenek Yunho. Kamu tahu Yoochun-ssi, sainganku didunia bisnis ini terlalu banyak, mereka pasti akan menyakiti Yunho kecilku saat itu."_

_Yochuun menganggukkan kepalanya, ternyata seorang pemilik grup perusahaan tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Ya, Yoochun tahu mengenai kematian istri Tuan Jung._

"_Setelah lulus kuliah, Yunho memaksaku agar memulangkan dia kembali ke Korea, aku pun menuruti kehendaknya, saat itu kira-kira ia berumur 25 tahun. Hm, aku mengingat ini ! Saat pesta pengangkatan jabatan Kim Jaejoong menjadi manager,Yunho-lah yang mewakilkanku karena aku tidak bisa hadir. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mengenalnya. Lalu, baru-baru ini saja entah kenapa ia kembali memaksaku agar menjadikannya sebagai karyawan di distrik Jung-gu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tertarik. Padahal ia bisa saja menggantikan posisiku di distrik Gangnam-gu ini."_

"_Hm, aku mengerti Tuan Jung, menurutku Yunho-ssi ingin belajar terlebih dahulu sebelum memegang perusahaan anda seutuhnya."_

"_Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, anak itu perlu belajar lebih banyak dari Kim Jaejoong."_

_Yoochun menutup agendanya, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas kerjanya._

"_Terimakasih atas informasi anda yang sangat berguna ini Tuan, saya permisi dahulu." Yoochun membungkukkan badannya._

"_Yoochun-ssi !"_

"_Ne Tuan ?"_

"_Bisakah ini tetap menjadi rahasia kita ? Maksudnya..aku ingin karyawan-karyawanku tetap tidak mengetahui identitas Yunho sebelum waktunya. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anak itu. Aku hanya bisa melindunginya seperti ini."_

"_Saya mengerti Tuan."_

_Yoochun berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerja Tuan Jung, sepanjang perjalanan pikirannya berkecamuk. Otak pintarnya dipaksanya untuk bekerja lebih keras, bohong bila ia tidak ingin mengetahui tindakan Yunho. _

'_Ah ! Cinta pada pandangan pertama eoh ?' ucapnya dalam hati._

_Yochuun tertawa sendiri setelah pikirannya mengatakan hal tersebut. Akan bagus bila hal itu benar._

"Baiklah Yoochun-ssi, mulai besok dia akan berada di Myeongdong. Mari kita lihat kemampuannya menjual mobil."

Yoochun tersenyum sekilas, setelahnya ia keluar dari ruangan kerja Ahra. Diliriknya kembali Yunho yang masih sibuk mengetik. 'Bersiaplah Jung Yunho.' Batinnya.

Yoochun kembali ke ruangan kerjanya, lalu ia menelepon Jaejoong memberitahu perihal tersebut. Yoochun juga memberitahu perihal informasi yang didapatnya dari Tuan Jung.

Kim Jaejoong hanya terkekeh, tidak disangkanya asistennya akan seberani ini mendatangi Tuan Jung, bahkan dirinya sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan Tuan Jung.

"Terimakasih atas informasinya Yoochun-ah. Sebaiknya kamu pulanglah terlebih dahulu. Kasihan Junsu bila harus menunggumu lebih lama lagi."

Jaejoog menutup teleponnya, dilihatnya jam dinding di ruangan kerjanya. 'Sudah jam 5.' Katanya dalam hati.

Jaejoong merapikan meja kerjanya, maksudnya hanya mematikan laptopnya. Karena yang akan merapikan meja kerjanya adalah kepala office boy yang telah dipercayanya.

BRAKKK

"Apa-apaan ini !"

Jaejoong termundur beberapa langkah kebelakang ketika pintu ruangan kerjanya terbuka dengan kerasnya.

"Apa seperti ini caramu berbicara kepada atasanmu Yunho-ssi !"

Yunho menormalkan kembali nafasnya. "Maafkan aku.." lirihnya.

"Ck, ada perlu apa Yunho-ssi ?"

"Wajahku terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang sales, Jaejoong-ah."

"Hm ? Bukankah itu akan menjadi keuntungan tersendiri bagimu ? Kamu akan lebih mudah merayu wanita-wanita untuk membeli mobil. Hahaha..."

Yunho berdecih sebal, bukan, bukan itu maksudnya. Bila ia ditempatkan di Myeongdong dia tentu saja tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mau !"

"Kamu menolak perintah atasanmu Yunho-ssi !"

"Aku tidak mau ! Aku tidak bisa !"

"Wae ? Bukankah otakmu cerdas Yunho-ssi ? Semestinya ini tidak menjadi masalah untukmu."

"Aku tidak bisa bila tidak melihatmu ! Aku tidak bisa ! Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu lagi !"

Jaejoong sangat terkejut, bahkan tanpa sadar ia mundur beberapa langkah lagi. Apa yang Yunho katakan sangat tidak dimengertinya. Apa lelaki itu sudah gila ?

"Apa yang sedang kamu bicarakan Yunho-ssi ? Aku tidak mengerti !"

"Bagaimana bila aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu ? Ya, aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong !"

Jaejoong tertawa sarkatis, menggema keseluruh ruang kerjanya. Pria dihadapannya benar-benar gila. Semakin membangkitkannya untuk membalas dendamnya.

"Ne, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk berbicara dengan pria sepertimu Yunho-ssi." Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada merendahkan.

Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan kerjanya, dia membiarkan Yunho yang duduk disofa itu.

"Tolong matikan lampunya bila kamu keluar Yunho-ssi. Selamat tinggal."

Well, sifat dingin Jaejoong keluar. Yunho hanya bisa mendesah saat itu. Yunho sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan hal itu, tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu, hanya Jaejoong yang bersarang dipikirannya. Dengan nekat ia bekerja disini hanya agar dapat menatap Jaejoong. Tapi apa yang dia harapkan tidak sesuai dengan yang dia pikirkan, terlihat jelas bahwa Jaejoong sangat membencinya. Apa ia trauma atau semacamnya ? Kesalahan fatal itu, seharusnya malam itu Yunho tidak menuruti perkataan Jaejoong yang sangat mabuk malam itu. Bagaimana bila mengulang semuanya dari awal ?

Yunho kembali berpikir, bila begini hanya Appa-nya yang dapat membantunya. Yah, tidak akan ada yang menolak kekuasaan sang Appa.

.

.

.

**Nissan's Group Distrik Gangnam-gu**

"Appa."

"Hm, ada apa Yunho-ah ?"

"Aku tidak mau bila harus menjadi sales Appa !"

"Pelan-pelan bicaranya Yunho-ah, jangan membuat Appa bingung."

Yunho duduk tepat di depan meja kerja Appanya. "Kim Jaejoong menyuruhku menjadi sales mobil di Myeongdong, aku tidak mau Appa."

"Hei, apa kamu menyerah Yunho-ah ? Seharusnya itu hanya perihal yang mudah Yunho-ah."

"Tidak, aku tidak menyerah. Tapi, aku tidak mau bila harus menjadi sales."

"Ck, belajarlah dari bawah Yunho-ah, dulu Appa juga begitu." Ucap Tuan Jung lembut, berusaha member penjelasan kepada anak tunggalnya yang terbilang agak manja kepadanya itu.

"Appa.."

"Belajarlah Yunho-ah, Appa tahu kamu pasti bisa."

Yunho menyenderkan kepalanya dikursi itu, bukan itu masalahnya, bukannya ia takut tidak mencapai target. Tapi, yang seperti kita ketahui sebelumnya, ia mencintai wanita bermata doe eyes itu. Hm,sepertinya akan menarik, mencintai seseorang yang sangat membencimu saat ini. Be careful Yunho-ah.

Yunho menarik nafasnya, "Baiklah Appa."

"Yakinlah kamu pasti bisa Yunho-ah, bukankah ini semua kehendakmu sendiri eoh ?"

"Hm,aku mengerti." Terlalu konyol bagi Yunho bila ia memberitahu Appanya tujuan utamanya bekerja di distrik Jung-gu. Akan kekanakan sekali caranya itu.

"Kamu harus belajar dari Kim Jaejoong, Yunho-ah. Wanita itu belajar dari bawah. Dia tidak pernah patah semangat. Appa sangat menyukai sifatnya yang selalu teliti dan penuh semangat. Lihatlah Yunho-ah, kantor cabang yang ia pegang berkembang dengan pesat."

"Aku tidak akan kalah darinya."

Tuan Jung terkekeh mendengar ucapan Yunho, seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau mengalah.

"Ne, Appa tahu itu."  
"Aku pulang dulu Appa, aku sangat lelah hari ini. Go Ahra cukup menyiksaku hari ini." Yunho mendengus kesal, bagaimana tidak, seharian ini Go Ahra selalu menyuruh-nyuruhnya.

"Hm, itu bagian dari belajar Yunho-ah, karyawan di distrik Jung-gu itu adalah karyawan terbaik semua. Tentu saja semua karena Kim Jaejoong."

"Aku mengerti."

Yunho meninggalkan ruang kerja Appanya, sedikit merasa kesal karena sedari tadi Appanya memuji Jaejoong terus. Yah, Yunho hanya bisa diam saja, dia mengakui kehebatan Jaejoong. Di usianya yang terbilang muda, wanita itu telah menjadi seorang Direktur Cabang,sedangkan dirinya, masih dalam tahap belajar.

'Demi dia yang membenciku, aku rela berkorban lebih banyak lagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu Jaejoong-ah.' Yunho mengucapkan dengan penuh semangat walaupun dalam hati.

_._

_._

_._

Di satu sisi, Jaejoong baru saja pulang dari kerjanya, wajahnya terlihat menahan amarah. Yunho menurutnya benar-benar tidak sopan kepadanya, atas dasar apa pria itu mengatakan hal itu. Jaejoong menyimpulkan bahwa Yunho mengatakan hanya karena agar bisa bercinta lagi dengannya, bukan karena dasar cinta yang tulus datangnya dari hati. Terbukti dihari ia pertama bertemu kembali setelah 3 tahun lamanya, Yunho telah menciumnya dengan penuh gairah.

Jaejoong semakin laju membawa mobilnya melintasi jalan di Distrik Gangnam-gu, sebuah distrik yang dikenal akan kekayaannya. Dan sekarang Jaejoong telah sampai di depan apartementnya, sebuah apartement yang mewah, yang ia beli dari hasil bekerjanya. Hanya ini yang bisa ia balas untuk kedua orangtua angkatnya.

"Aku pulang !"

"Selamat datang Jaejoong-ah."

"Kenapa sepi sekali Umma ? Dimana Appa dan Changmin ?"

"Appa sedang bekerja, sedangkan Changmin sedang berada di rumah temannya."

"Oh, kenapa Umma membiarkan Appa bekerja lagi eoh ? Appa sudah cukup tua, aku tidak mau bila ia sakit-sakitan."

Jaejoong terlihat agak kesal, Appa angkatnya selalu saja bekerja di pabrik. Padahal,gaji yang Jaejoong peroleh lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka sekeluarga.

"Umma sudah memberitahu Appa, Jaejoong-ah, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkan Umma."

"Hm, biar nanti aku yang berbicara kepada Appa. Apa yang sedang Umma masak eoh ?"

"Umma sedang memasak ramyeon dan kimchi, kamu mandilah terlebih dahulu, setelah itu makan malam bersama Umma."

"Hm." Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamarnya, langsung menuju kamar mandinya. Setelah selesai mandi ia menuju ruang makannya, terlihat Ummanya yang sudah duduk di kursi makan.

"Selamat makan." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Selamat makan, Jaejoong-ah."

Mereka makan dalam diam, sesekali Jaejoong memuji masakan Ummanya itu.

"Terimakasih atas makan malamnya Umma." Ucap Jaejoong ketika ia telah selesai.

"Hm, biar Umma yang membersihkan."

"Akan kubantu Umma."

"Tidak usah, bukankah kamu akan jalan Jaejoong-ah ?"

"Mwo ? Umma tahu darimana ?"

"Lihatlah, kamu berpakaian rapi seperti itu. Ayo pergilah, nanti kamu akan terlambat kencannya." Goda Umma Kim.

"Aku tidak kencan Umma, aku ingin mengunjungi Junsu."

"Hm, hati-hati dijalan Jaejoong-ah."

"Ne."

Jaejoong mengecup pipi Ummanya.

"Jaejoong-ah ?"

"Iya ?"

"Kapan kamu akan menikah ?" goda Umma Kim lagi.

"Ya! Umma ! Nanti saja !"

Dengan cepat Jaejoong keluar dari apartementnya, dia sangat malas bila Ummanya menanya perihal menikah. Ummanya selalu saja menyuruhnya untuk menyusul Junsu yang lebih duluan menikah. Sebenarnya Jaejoong hanya takut, takut bila kelak suaminya mengetahui bahwa ia tidak perawan lagi. Dia bisa membuat malu keluarganya.

.

.

.

**Yoosu's house**

"Junsu-ah, aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Ne, aku juga eonnie. Apa kabarmu eonnie ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Junsu-ah, bagaimana denganmu ?"

"Seperti yang eonnie lihat, aku selalu baik-baik saja."

"Dimana Yoochun ? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya ?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian, dia meminum jus jeruk buatan Junsu kemudian.

"Yoochun sudah tidur duluan eonnie, sepertinya dia kelelahan."

"Mwo ? Secepat ini eoh ? Apa dia selalu tidur cepat ?"

Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ne, apa yang ia kerjakan di kantor eonnie ? Apa eonnie menyiksa suamiku eoh ?" Junsu menatap tajam kepada Jaejoong, namun tatapannya malah membuatnya terlihat imut.

Jaejoong tertawa, dia tertawa karena ekspresi Junsu lucu menurutnya. "Tidak, dia hanya membantuku saja, tapi kuakui Yoochun itu pekerja yang sangat rajin. Semua yang dikerjakannya selalu rapi." Kata Jaejoong, kembali ia meminum jus jeruknya lalu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. "Aku bisa memberi Yoochun cuti setidaknya 2 minggu."

"Benarkah eonnie ?" Junsu memegang tangan Jaejoong dan kali ini dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Iya, benar Junsu-ah."

"Lalu siapa yang akan membantu eonnie ?"

Jaejoong nampak berpikir, dan kemudian. "Ah ! Aku tahu siapa orangnya." Jaejoong menyeringai ketika dia memikirkan bila Yunho yang menjadi asistennya.

"Siapa eonnie ?"

"Jung Yunho."

"Siapa dia ?"

Jaejoong merapatkan duduknya kepada Junsu, "Dia Jung Yunho, pria yang kuceritakan, 3 tahun yang lalu."

"MWO !"

"Ya ! Jangan berteriak Junsu-ah, aku ingin menceritakan hal ini, tapi bagaimana bila Yoochun bangun karena teriakanmu eoh !"

Junsu reflek menutup mulutnya, kemudian ia mengangguk tandanya mengerti, dia sangat penasaran kali ini.

Jaejoong mulai menceritakan perihal Jung Yunho secara detail dan lengkap. Junsu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja. Malam itu tanpa mereka sadari, mereka berdua berbincang-bincang dalam waktu yang lama dimana Junsu hanya berperan sebagai pendengar setia.

"Nah, jadi selama Yoochun cuti, dia yang akan menjadi asistenku selama 2 minggu penuh."

"Tapi, bukankah dia menjadi sales di Myeongdong ?"

"Benar, dia akan menjadi asistenku selama jam kerja kemudian dia akan menjadi sales di malam hari. Hahaha..."

Jaejoong tertawa penuh kemenangan malam itu, otak cerdasnya kembali menawarkan sebuah penyiksaan untuk Yunho.

"Eonnie, kamu seperti penjahat saja bila tertawa seperti itu."

"Ini belum apa-apa Junsu-ah, dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan kesalahannya. Sampai sekarang.." Jaejoong menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia menarik nafasnya "Aku takut untuk menikah, bagaiman bila suamiku mengetahui bahwa aku sudah tidak perawan eoh ?"

"Iya, aku tahu itu eonnie. Aku hanya bisa mendoakan semoga kelak eonnie mendapat suami yang tulus mencintai eonnie, bukan hanya karena nafsu semata seperti Jung Yunho, menjijikan."

Well, sepertinya Jaejoong telah meracuni otak polos Junsu, Jaejoong mengutarakan kesimpulannya dimana Yunho mencintainya hanya karena nafsu belaka.

Ckck, Fighting Jung Yunho !

.

.

.

Setelah Jaejoong puas berbincang-bincang dengan Junsu, Jaejoong kembali berjalan kaki menyusuri jalanan Gangnam, Jaejoong menghampiri sebuah bar yang berada disana. Sebenarnya bar ini adalah bar yang sering dikunjungi oleh Jaejoong dan Changmin, mereka berdua sangat kuat meminum alkohol dan sejenisnya. Jaejoong melepaskan mantel berbulu yang dipakainya lalu duduk tepat dihadapan bartender.

"Kali ini anda pesan apa Nona Jaejoong ?"

"Aku mau Chivas Regal."

"Seperti biasa, selera yang bagus. Dimana adikmu Nona ?" tanya bartender itu lagi.

"Dia sedang di rumah temannya." Jaejoong meminum dalam sekali teguk. "Aku mau lagi."

"Silahkan, botol ini milikmu Nona."

Jaejoong kembali menuangkan minumannya. Dirinya hanyut dalam kerasnya musik yang berdentum. Jangan melihat Jaejoong sebagai orang polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa, inilah dia yang sebenarnya.

"Apa mau kutemani minum ?"

Suara seorang namja mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong ketika ia hendak menuangkan minumannya lagi. Ketika melihat namja tersebut, Jaejoong kembali menuangkan minumannya.

"Tidak perlu."

Jaejoong hendak meminum, tiba-tiba namja itu mengambil alih sloki-nya dengan cepat.

"Ya ! Apa yang kamu lakukan Yunho-ssi ! Jangan mengangguku !"

"Tidak baik seorang wanita meminum alkohol terlalu banyak, Jaejoong-ah." Yunho menaruh sloki minuman tersebut, "Chivas Regal memang yang terbaik, seleramu bagus juga." Tambah Yunho lagi.

"Itu urusanku, bukan urusanmu !"

Yunho tersenyum, "Apa pernah mencoba Absolut ?"

Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan ocehan Yunho yang menurutnya tidak berguna itu. Hingga Yunho duduk disamping Jaejoong, Jaejoong kembali bertambah kesal, Jaejoong menaruh uang dimeja bar itu, lalu dengan cepat keluar dari bar itu.

Yunho agak berlari untuk menyeimbangi langkah Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah ! Tunggu aku !"

Jaejoong tidak perduli itu, dia memakai mantelnya, dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Jaejoong-ah!"

"Lepaskan !"

Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan genggaman ditangannya, terlalu kuat Yunho menggenggam tangannya.

"Kenapa mengikutiku ?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan kamu baik-baik saja."

"Aku masih sadar Yunho-ssi ! Sekarang berhentilah mengikuti !"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, jalan rumahku juga disini."

Jaejoong mendecih sebal, apa ini memang suatu kebetulan atau hanya Yunho yang berbohong.

"Terserah !" Jaejoong semakin mempercepat langkahnya, tapi selalu saja Yunho dapat menyeimbanginya.

"Jaejoong-ah, akan sangat romantis bila kita berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan."

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi Yunho-ssi !"

"Ayolah, kenapa kamu kejam sekali kepadaku eoh ?"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika Yunho bertanya itu. Kejam ? Ya memang itu yang Jaejoong inginkan, kali ini Yunho tidak dapat memperdayainya lagi, apalagi untuk bercinta lagi, say no !

"Kamu yang mengajariku Yunho-ssi ! Kamu memanfaatkan seorang gadis yang sedang mabuk !"

"Mwo ? Tapi..kamu menikmatinya juga Jaejoong-ah, apa kamu lupa ketika kamu mendesah ? Bahkan kamu meminta lebih."

Jaejoong jengkel dengan ucapan Yunho, dengan kuatnya Jaejoong menenendang tulang kering Yunho.

"Aw..Ya ! Jaejoong-ah ! Itu sakit !" Yunho hanya bisa berteriak tak menentu ketika Jaejoong telah berlari.

Yunho masih berdiam ditempatnya sambil mengeluh kesakitan. Yunho telah mengetahui penyebab kenapa Jaejoong sekejam ini kepadanya. Tapi, itu tidak membuat semangat Yunho pudar begitu saja untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Lihat saja besok Yunho-ssi ! Akan kubuat kamu lebih menderita lagi !" gumam Jaejoong.

Yeoja cantik ini lantas merebahkan dirinya diranjangnya, dalam tidurnya ia telah menyusun rencana-rencana jahatnya untuk Yunho. Sesekali Jaejoong tersenyum dalam tidurnya, sepertinya ia mendapatkan ide.

_Aku membenci kamu mencintaiku_

_-Kim Jaejoong-_

To be continued

Give me some review ~

Balikpapan, 31 Mei 2013

ZE.


	4. Chapter 4

**WHEN REVENGE BECOME LOVE**

**Chapter Four**

**Nissan's Group Distrik Jung-gu**

Seorang yeoja berparas cantik baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah gedung yang kini berada digenggamannya.

"Selamat pagi Nona Kim Jaejoong." Sapa seorang security.

"Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi, Jaejoong noona."

"Pagi. Apa jadwalku hari ini ?"

"Tuan Jung akan menemui noona sekitar pukul 10 pagi."

"Oh, tumben sekali. Akan menjadi sebuah kehormatan bagiku. Yoochun-ah, mari kita keruangan Go Ahra dulu, ada yang perlu aku urus."

Dan Jaejoong menuju ruang kerja Go Ahra diikuti oleh Yoochun yang setia mengikutinya.

"Selamat pagi, Ahra-ssi."

Ahra yang sedang bercermin untuk merapikan make-up nya dengan segera menaruh cermin kecilnya dilaci.

"Pa..pagi Nona Jaejoong, silahkan duduk."

"Terima kasih, Ahra-ssi. Yoochun-ah, kamu bisa kembali keruangan kerjamu, terimakasih telah mengantarku kemari."

"Ne, Jaejoong noona."

"Ada perlu apa Nona ?"

"Saya ingin menjadikan karyawanmu yang bernama Jung Yunho menjadi asistenku, hanya untuk sementara waktu."

"Mwo ? Kenapa nona ?" tanya Ahra.

"Park Yoochun akan cuti selama 2 minggu. Apa anda keberatan ?"

Ahra menggelengkan kepalanya tandanya ia tidak keberatan. Sebenarnya jauh didalam hatinya, ia sangat tidak rela bila Yunho ditarik Jaejoong. Tidak ada lagi pemandangan yang indah menurut Ahra.

"Tidak, Nona Jaejoong. Lalu siapa yang akan menggantikan Jung Yunho ?"

"Hm, aku akan menjadikan Hwang Tiffany saja menjadi asistenmu."

"Ti..tiffany ?"

"Ne, ada apa ?"

"Ti..tidak" jawab Ahra terbata-bata.

"Baiklah, saya akan kembali ke ruangan saya. Tolong beritahu Jung Yunho."

"Iya."

Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan Ahra, meninggalkan Ahra yang terlihat lumayan jengkel. Bagaimana bisa pria tampan seperti Yunho akan digantikan dengan Tiffany yang tidak kalah cantik dengannya, kali ini itulah yang berada dipikiran Ahra.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai noona ?"

Jaejoong masih meminum kopi paginya, secangkir kopi hangat yang dapat meningkatkan semangatnya. Ditaruhnya dengan perlahan cangkir kopi itu.

"Iya. Yoochun-ah, mulai besok aku akan memberikanmu cuti selama 2 minggu."

Namja bersuara husky itu terkejut, ditutupnya buku agenda yang selalu dipegangnya.

"Mwo ? Kenapa tiba-tiba noona ?"

"Tidak apa-apa, habiskanlah waktu cutimu bersama Junsu ne ?"

"Go..gomawo noona. Tapi, siapa yang akan menggantikan pekerjaan saya ?"

Jaejoong tersenyum manis menatap Yoochun.

"Jung Yunho."

"MWO ?!"

"Sst..jangan berisik Yoochun-ah. Kembalilah keruanganmu, persiapkan catatan mengenai tugas-tugas yang harus dikerjakan Yunho nanti."

"Baik."

Setelah Yoochun pergi, Jaejoong menyalakan laptopnya. Kembali berfokus kepada pekerjaannya. Rambut indahnya yang berwarna hitam pekat digulungnya keatas, menampakkan leher jenjangnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum ketika pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka, dia sangat hapal dengan seseorang yang masuk keruangannya ini.

"Silahkan duduk."

"Kali ini apa yang kamu inginkan, Jaejoong-ah ?"

"Kamu menjadi asistenku Yunho-ah, apakah Ahra tidak memberitahumu ?"

Namja yang bernama Yunho tadi menyenderkan kepalanya dikursi. Dia memandang Jaejoong yang sedang berfokus kepada laptopnya, Yunho terpukau, sangat cantik menurutnya.

"Yunho ?"

"Ah, ne. Ahra sudah memberitahuku, tapi bagaimana aku membagi waktuku eoh ?"

"Oh, aku akan menjelaskannya. Jadi ketika jam kerja kamu akan menjadi asistenku dan ketika malam hari kamu menjadi sales di Myeongdong."

"Apa !"

Jaejoong tersentak ketika Yunho tiba-tiba memukul meja kerjanya.

"Kamu meyiksaku Jaejoong-ah ?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yunho, dia tersenyum manis ketika melihat namja itu menahan amarahnya. Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya dan menaruhnya dipipi Yunho.

"Tidak." Jawab Jaejoong singkat sambil mengelus pipi Yunho, meggodanya eoh ?

Jaejoong hendak menarik tangannya kembali, tapi Yunho sudah menahannya terlebih dahulu.

"Ya ! Lepaskan !"

"Tidak mau, aku suka. Terasa hangat."

Amarah Yunho pudar begitu saja ketika tangan Jaejoong dengan lembutnya mengelus pipinya.

"Jung Yunho ! Lepaskan !"

Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong menarik tangannya, dan akhirnya terlepas dari genggaman Yunho.

Yunho memajukan wajahnya, hingga kini wajahnya berdekatan dengan Jaejoong, reflek Jaejoong menutup bibirnya dan mundur kebelakang.

Yunho tertawa melihat Jaejoong.

"Kamu pasti berpikir aku akan menciummu eoh ?"

"Bersikap yang sopan Yunho-ah !"

"Ne, aku akan menuruti keinginanmu Jaejoong-ah. Aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini Jaejoong tidak akan tertipu lagi ketika Yunho kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, Jaejoong tetap pada posisinya walaupun wajah mereka terbilang dekat.

Yunho menyeringai, dengan cepat Yunho mencium cherry lips itu. Hanya sebuah kecupan biasa.

"Terimakasih, Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan Yunho, dia memalingkan wajahnya. Merasa jengkel karena kali ini ia tertipu.

"Satu lagi, aku menyukai kamu tidak memanggilku se-formal kemarin."

Jaejoong kali ini sangat tidak peduli lagi.

"Silahkan pergi, Jung Yunho ! Tutup kembali pintunya ne."

.

.

.

"Permisi."

"Ah, silahkan masuk Yunho-ssi.

"Tidak usah se-formal itu Yoochun-ah, panggil hyung saja."

"Mianhe, saya hanya terbiasa dengan panggilan formal. Tapi saya akan berusaha, hyung."

"Nah, itu lebih baik. Jadi apa tugas-tugasku eoh ?"

Yoochun menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Yunho, dan Yunho membacanya dengan seksama.

"Hm, ini sangat mudah untukku."

"Baguslah, hyung. Maafkan aku harus merepotkanmu, hyung."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku menghormati sikapmu hyung, aku sangat tidak mengerti kenapa anak pemilik Group ini bekerja disini."

Yunho tertawa mendengar perkataan namja bersuara husky itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku menyukainya."

Yoochun menganggu-angguk mengerti, tentu dia sangat mengerti maksud menyukai dari Yunho.

"Yoochun-ah, apa kamu tahu alamat rumah Jaejoong ?"

"Iya, apa hyung mau tahu ?"

"Ne, beritahu aku."

Yoochun menuliskan alamat Yunho disecarik kertas kemudian memberikannya kepada Yunho.

"Mwo ? Disini ?"

"Iya, wae hyung ?"

"Gedung apartementnya berhadapan dengan gedung apartementku Yoochun-ah."

Yoochun terkekeh melihat mata Yunho yang berbinar-binar, lebih tepatnya seperti anak SMA yang sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Tuan, silahkan duduk." Kata Jaejoong dengan sopan ketika seorang namja paruh baya memasuki ruangannya.

"Gomawo, Jaejoong-ssi. Apa aku menganggu pekerjaanmu ?"

"Tidak Tuan Jung, suatu kehormatan tersendiri bagi saya anda mengunjungi saya."

"Tidak usah sungkan Jaejoong-ssi, duduklah. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadamu.

Jaejoong duduk disofa dihadapan Tuan Jung. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Tuan Jung, tentu rasa canggung meliputi dirinya.

"Iya, apa itu Tuan Jung ?"

"Begini, kamu pasti sudah mengetahui Jung Yunho anakku bukan ?"

"Ne, saya mengetahuinya."

"Aku ingin kamu membimbingnya Jaejoong-ssi, cepat atau lambat ia akan menggantikan posisiku."

"Ne, saya mengerti Tuan. Saya telah menjadikan Jung Yunho sebagai asisten saya, dengan begitu ia akan lebih mudah saya bimbing." 'Dan tentu saja akan memudahkanku untuk menyuruh-nyuruhnya.' Tambah Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Bagus Jaejoong-ssi, aku menyukai tindakanmu."

Tuan Jung meminum secangkir teh yang telah disuguhkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya kamu cocok dengan anakku Jaejoong-ssi."

Jaejoong tidak jadi meminum tehnya, ia terkejut bukan main.

"Ma..maksud anda Tuan Jung ?" tanya Jaejoong terbata-bata.

"Aku berniat menjodohkanmu dengan Yunho, umur kalian berdua sudah tidak muda lagi Jaejoong-ssi."

"Mwo ? Taa..pii..."

Tuan Jung terkekeh melihat gelagat Jaejoong yang gelisah.

"Pikirkanlah dengan baik Jaejoong-ssi. Aku akan mengunjungi kedua orangtuamu untuk meminta restu mereka."

Jaejoong tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Sungguh suatu hal yang bodoh bila ia menikah dengan seseorang yang sangat ia benci.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Yunho, Tuan ?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tanpa memberitahunya pun aku sudah mengetahui kalau ia mencintaimu."

Jaejoong terduduk lemas, akal sehatnya tidak dapat berpikir jernih saat ini.

"Aku anggap kamu menyetujuinya Jaejoong-ssi. Aku permisi dulu."

Tuan Jung pun keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong, sebuah senyum tipis nampak dibibirnya.

"Bagaimana ini. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan pria bodoh seperti Yunho." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Tapi, bila aku menolak. Bagaimana bila aku dipecat Tuan Jung." Lirihnya lagi.

"Tuhan, bantu aku !"

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu ? Kamu licik sekali hyung memanfaatkan Tuan Jung."

Ya, Yunho telah menceritakan semuanya kepada Yunho. Yunho agak merasa sedikit lega ia tidak memendamnya seorang diri, selain Yoochun, Yunho juga telah memberitahu Appanya. Dan alhasil sang Appa berniat menikahkan mereka berdua.

"Hm, tapi Jaejoong sangat membenciku."

"Aku tahu, hyung."

"Lalu bagaimana ?"

"Percepat saja pernikahan kalian."

Seperti mendapat sebuah pencerahan, Yunho menepuk pundak Yoochun. Mengakui kepintaran Yoochun.

"Sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Bersiaplah Kim Jaejoong." Desis Yunho.

"Aku merinding bila kamu berbicara seperti itu hyung."

"Hahaha..mianhe, ayo kita istirahat siang dulu Yoochun-ah."

"Ne, ke Myeongdong saja ne ? Lumayan dekat dari sini."

"Terserah saja."

.

.

.

**At Myeongdong**

"Noona, mau pesan apa ?"

"Ramyeon dan soju."

"Soju ? Ini masih siang noona."

"Sudahlah, pesankan saja."

Namja bermata onyx itu menuruti kemauan Jaejoong.

"Ada masalah apa noona ?"

"Tidak ada, Minnie. Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini ?" tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatian namja itu.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tesis-ku noona, tadi aku sudah bertemu dosen pembimbingku."

"Oh, apabila kamu lulus, apa mau bekerja Nissan's Group ?"

"Apa boleh noona ? Aku mau, tentu saja !"

"Hm, cepatlah lulus."

Seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka berdua. Jaejoong menuangkan soju-nya dan ingin meminumnya.

"Tidak baik disiang hari meminum alkohol, Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong tersentak ketika tangannya ditahan oleh namja bermata musang itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu !"

Jaejoong menarik kasar tangannya dan menghabiskan soju-nya dalam sekali teguk.

"Yoochun-hyung, apa kabar ?"

"Baik, Changmin-ah."

"Apa kami boleh bergabung bersama kalian ?"

"Ti.."

"Tentu saja boleh !" putus Changmin dengan cepat.

Dan alhasil, Yunho dan Yoochun duduk dimeja persegi itu bersama Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan bagi Yunho bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong disini.

"Apa hyung kekasih noona-ku ?"

"Bu.."

"Ne, aku Jung Yunho."

"Wah selera noona bagus juga, aku Shim Changmin. Aku adik Jaejoong noona."

"Oh, senang berkenalan denganmu Changmin-ah."

"Aku sudah selesai !"

Jaejoong meninggalkan tempat itu, sungguh ia merasa jengkel. Pembicaraannya selalu saja dipotong.

"Tunggu aku, Jaejoong-ah !"

"Kenapa kamu selalu suka mengikutiku eoh ?"

"Karena aku menyukainya."

"Tapi aku tidak !"

"Ya ! Jangan meninggalkanku Jaejoong-ah !"

"Ck, merepotkan. Tolong belikan bungeoppang (roti ikan mas) sekarang dan juga sikhye (sari nasi manis). Antarkan keruanganku."

Jaejoong kembali berjalan menuju kantornya. Sebuah seringaian mengiringi langkahnya.

"Ck, menyusahkan." Gumam Yunho.

.

.

.

"Ini pesananmu Jaejoong-ah."

"Taruh saja disitu dan kembali keruanganmu."

"Tidak ada kata-kata terimakasih ?"

"Oh, go-ma-wo." Jawab Jaejoong dengan mengejakannya.

"Yunho-ah ! Tunggu !"

Yunho tersenyum ketika Jaejoong memanggilnya kembali, ditutupnya kembali pintu yang terbuka setengah itu.

"Ada apa ?"

"Tolong suruh Yoochun kesini, aku ingin mengajaknya makan bersama."

"Lalu aku ? Aku juga belum makan siang."

"Salahmu sendiri, siapa suruh mengikutiku tadi, cepat kembali keruanganmu dan panggil Yoochun."

BRAKK

Jaejoong tersenyum ketika pintu ruangannya dibanting, dia merasa senang karena telah membuat Yunho merasa jengkel kepadanya.

'Dasar menyebalkan.' Batin Jaejoong.

_Aku mencintai kamu yang membenciku_

_-Jung Yunho-_

To be continued

Give me some review ~

Reply Review ~

Jaejoong jahat sama Yunho ? Memang itu tujuannya ~

Yup, Tuan Jung dan Jung Yunho orang yang berbeda. Tuan Jung adalah Appa dari Jung Yunho.

FF Ze kali ini memang gak terlalu berat, cukup sudah Ze buat 2 FF yang selalu hurt. Sekali-kali buat yang Romance aja gak apa kan ?

Benar, jadi Yunho dan Jaejoong punya tujuan masing-masing. Dan tahukah apa tujuan mereka ? ^^

Okey, sekian ~

Semoga bermanfaat LOL

Balikpapan, 02 Juni 2013

ZE.


	5. Chapter 5

**WHEN REVENGE BECOME LOVE**

**Chapter Five**

**At Myeongdong**

"Selamat malam, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

Yeoja berambut ikal mendatangi namja bermata musang yang tengah berdiri disamping sebuah mobil yang dipamerkan di pusat peberlanjaan ini.

"Aku Jung Yunho, mulai malam ini aku bekerja disini."

"Oh, perkenalkan saya Kwon Yuri."

Yeoja bernama Yuri tadi mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Yuri-ssi."

"Silahkan duduk dulu Yunho-ssi, saya akan memberitahu anda beberapa hal."

"Ne."

Yunho dan Yuri duduk disebuah kursi yang memiliki meja bundar itu. Yuri terlihat serius menjelaskan beberapa hal yang perlu Yunho ketahui sebelum menawarkan mobil.

"Terimakasih, aku sudah mengerti Yuri-ssi."

"Yunho-ssi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu ?"

"Ne, tentu saja."

"Kenapa anda menjadi sales disini ? Bukankah Nissan's Group di distrik Jung-gu tidak pernah memiliki sales ? Yang aku tahu mereka menjual mobil dengan sistem online."

"Benarkah ? Aku tidak tahu itu."

"Ne, itu benar Yunho-ssi."

"Sudah berapa lama kamu menjadi sales Yuri-ssi ?" tanya Yunho.

Yuri terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Kira-kira sudah sekitar 3 tahun."

"Selama itu ?"

"Ne, aku menyukai pekerjaan ini. Karena di siang hari aku harus bekerja di restaurant."

"Kamu memiliki dua pekerjaan ?"

"Ne." Jawab Yuri namun terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap sendu meja bundar itu.

Yunho hanya menatap iba kepada yeoja itu.

"Kamu dari cabang mana Yuri-ssi ?"

"Aku dari Nissan's Group distrik Yongsan-gu."

"Oh, kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa kamu memiliki dua pekerjaan ?"

"Karena...aku harus membiayai kedua orangtua-ku serta kedua adikku yang masih bersekolah. Appa-ku sakit-sakitan sehingga ia tidak bisa bekerja lagi, sedangkan Umma-ku hanya buruh cuci saja dengan penghasilan yang tidak menentu."

Yunho tidak menyangka yeoja cantik dihadapannya ia memiliki kehidupan yang cukup keras. Tangan Yunho reflek menggenggam kedua tangan yeoja berambut ikal itu.

"Berjuanglah Yuri-ssi."

Yuri mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yunho, perasaan hangat menjalar ditubuhnya ketika Yunho mengenggam tangannya.

"Go..gomawo."

"Nah, apa kamu sudah makan malam ?"

"Belum, oppa..ah..Yunho-ssi."

"Tidak apa-apa, panggil aku oppa saja ne ? Ayo kita makan malam dulu."

Yunho menarik tangan Yuri menuju sebuah rumah makan yang tadi siang sempat ia kunjungi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja pulang dari kantornya, pekerjaannya hari ini benar-benar banyak ditambah lagi dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya melayang akan ucapan Tuan Jung.

Jaejoong melirik sekilas ruang kerja Yoochun yang sekarang dipakai oleh Yunho, lampu ruangan tersebut sudah mati menandakan penghuninya sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

'Apa dia sudah di Myeongdong eoh ?' batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memasuki mobilnya dan menuju Myeongdong, tujuannya tidak lain adalah mengecek Yunho.

Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk sampai ke Myeongdong karena memang jaraknya yang dekat.

'Mwo ? Kenapa kosong ? Kemana dia eoh ?' batinnya lagi.

Jaejoong duduk disebuah kursi, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja bundar itu.

Dia mengambil ponselnya berniat untuk menelepon Yunho.

'Ah, aku tidak tahu nomor ponselnya. Pabo !'

Tidak kehabisan akal, Jaejoong mencari nama Yoochun di kontaknya, tentu saja Yoochun mengetahui nomor Yunho pikirnya.

Ketika hendak menelepon Yoochun, samar-samar Jaejoong melihat Yunho berjalan kearahnya bersama dengan seorang yeoja. Wait ! Yeoja ?

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya.

"Jaejoong-ah, ada apa kemari ?"

"Hanya memastikan saja."

"Selamat malam Nona Kim Jaejoong." Kata Yuri dengan sopan.

"Ne, kamu mengenalku ?"

"Tentu saja Nona, saya Kwon Yuri dari Nissan's Group distrik Yongsan-Gu. Maafkan kami Nona, kami baru saja makan malam."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jejoong singkat. Entah kenapa dia tidak menyukai Yuri.

"Apa kamu sudah daritadi Jaejoong-ah ?"

"Tidak, sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Aku pergi dulu."

"Ya ! Jaejoong-ah ! Tidak mau menemaniku ?" goda Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap tajam kearah Yunho.

"Bersikaplah yang sopan kepada atasanmu Yunho-ssi, atau kamu mau aku pecat !" ancam Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya meyeringai. Sungguh dia merasa lucu akan sikap Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Bekerjalah yang baik."

.

.

.

"Oppa, apa kamu dekat dengan Nona Jaejoong ?"

Ah, Yunho baru menyadari ini, ini-lah alasan mengapa Jaejoong bersikap formal kepadanya. Tapi, bukankah tidak apa-apa bila Yuri mengetahuinya ? Pasti bukan itu alasannya.

Yunho teringat kembali, Yuri belum mengetahui perihal siapa sebenarnya Jung Yunho itu. Bagaimana bila Yuri mengetahuinya dan menyebar diseluruh perusahaan ? Pasti Yunho akan ditarik oleh Appa-nya dan langsung dijadikan pimpinan Nissan's Group yang artinya tidak bisa melihat Jaejoong lagi.

"Andwee !"

"Mwo ? Apa oppa ?"

"Ti..tidak." Yunho menjawab dengan gugup, dia sama sekali tidak sadar.

"Yuri-ah, ayo kita mencari pelanggan. Semangat !"

"Ne oppa, kamu lucu sekali oppa. Aku menyukainya." Yuri tersipu malu ketika mengatakannya, jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Yunho mengacak-acak rambut yeoja itu. Dan Yuri sangat menyukainya. Membuat pipi yeoja itu merona merah.

.

.

.

"Noona, selamat !"

Changmin memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong yang masih berada didepan pintu.

"Untuk apa Minnie ?"

"Umma terharu sekali Jaejoong-ah, selamat."

"Appa juga, appa sama sekali tidak menyangka."

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh keluarganya itu.

"Duduklah dulu Jaejoong-ah, biar Umma jelaskan."

Jaejoong mengangguk, dengan langkah kaku ia duduk di ruang keluarga, kali ini berdua saja dengan Ummanya.

"Umma yakin kamu sudah mengetahui hal ini. Tadi Tuan Jung meminta restu Appa dan Umma untuk menikahkan anaknya denganmu, Jaejoong-ah. Tentu saja kami tidak bisa menolak."

"MWOO !"

"Kenapa berteriak Jaejoong-ah ? Umma pikir kamu sudah mengetahuinya."

"Ah,aku ke kamar dulu Umma."

BRAAKKK

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbanting dengan kerasnya, sang Umma hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa Umma ?"

"Umma juga tidak tahu Minnie-ah."

"Aku sangat setuju bila noona menikah dengan Yunho hyung, ia sangat tampan Umma."

"Hm, Umma juga menyukainya walaupun belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Lihatlah Umma, demi Jaejoong noona, Yunho hyung rela bekerja sebagai karyawan biasa."

"Ne, Umma mengerti Minnie. Ayo sana tidur malam."

"Yah Umma, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus tidur sekarang. Ini masih jam 8 umma."

"Kamu tetap anak kecil bagi Umma."

Lantas sang Umma mencubit gemas pipi anaknya itu.

.

.

.

"Andwee !"

Jaejoong duduk dimeja kerjanya yang sengaja ia letakkan di kamarnya. Jaejoong lebih memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk mengalihkan amarahnya.

Dia masih berpakaian kerja, sungguh konsentrasinya buyar. Dia tidak dapat berpikir.

Orangtua yang semaunya menerima tawaran Tuan Jung tanpa berdiskusi terlebih dahulu dengannya benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, lalu kembali menyalakan laptop kesayangannya. Berfokus kepada kerjaannya.

.

.

.

"Gomawo oppa sudah mengantarkanku pulang. Gomawo."

"Ne, tidak masalah. Bahaya bila seorang wanita pulang larut malam seorang diri."

"Gomawo oppa."

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu."

Kwon Yuri melambaikan tangannya mengantar kepergian Yunho. Dia menghela nafasnya berulang kali, mengatur detak jantungnya yang tak karuan.

"Yunho oppa sangat baik." Gumamnya.

Yunho baru saja memasuki apartementnya. Apartement yang baru saja dimilikinya, tentu saja sang Appa yang memberikannya. Yunho kali ini harus merasa bersyukur atau apa, ternyata tanpa diduga gedung apartementnya berhadapan dengan gedung apartement Jaejoong.

Yunho memasuki kamarnya, melepaskan jas kerja yang dipakainya. Dia hendak membuka kemejanya, namun perhatiannya teralihkan kesebuah kamar diseberang sana yang masih menyala.

Yunho melangkah menuju jendela kamarnya, dan dia tersenyum ketika melihat Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri membelakangi jendela.

Yunho kembali terpukau ketika melihat Jaejoong membuka pakaian kerjanya, dan kini hanya memakai underwear saja. Sepertinya Jaejoong tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya yang cukup memakan waktu hingga larut malam. Karena merasa gerah, Jaejoong berniat untuk mandi.

Ketika hendak memasuki kamar mandi, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

Jaejoong menghampiri meja kerjanya dan membaca pesan teks yang masuk.

"_Aku tidak sabar merasakan tubuh indah itu lagi."_

Jaejong menatap bingung, siapa orang yang dengan tidak sopannya mengirim pesan teks seperti itu.

Jaejoong meletakkan kembali ponselnya tanpa berniat untuk membalas, namun ponselnya kembali berdering.

"_Lihatlah kejendela, Jaejoong-ah."_

Dengan polosnya, Jaejoong melihat kearah jendela. Dan benar saja, dia dapat melihat Yunho melambai-lambai tangannya penuh kemenangan. Jaejoong yang tersadar hanya menggunakan underwear saja, reflek menarik gordennya menutup jendela kamarnya.

"Jung Yunho pabo !" Jaejoong berteriak sangat nyaring, wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Aku membencimu !" tambahnya lagi.

"Jangan berteriak-teriak Jaejoong-ah ! Ini sudah malam !" tegur Appa-nya dari luar kamarnya.

.

.

.

Namja bermata musang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Setidaknya kali ini ia bisa membalas perbuatan Jaejoong yang seenaknya saja tadi siang.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jaejoong-ah !"

Yunho berteriak menggema keseluruh ruangan. Setelah puas mengerjai Jaejoong, Yunho menuju kamar mandinya dan tentu saja setelahnya berekalana di alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

**Nissan's Group Distrik Gangnam-gu**

"Silahkan masuk."

Seorang namja berbadan tegap memasuki ruangan pemilik Nissan's Group yang tidak lain adalah Tuan Jung.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan ?" tanyanya dengan sopan.

"Aku ingin kamu menyewa wedding organizer yang terbaik di kota ini, Hyunjoong-ah."

"Untuk apa Tuan ?"

"Untuk pernikahan anakku. Duduklah terlebih dahulu, aku akan menceritakan hal ini. Aku tahu kamu pasti bingung."

"Ne, Tuan."

Lalu, namja bernama Hyunjoong itu duduk disebuah kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja kerja Tuan Jung.

"Begini Hyunjoong-ah, aku memiliki seorang anak laki-laki dan dia akan menikah dengan Kim Jaejoong."

"Kim Jaejoong direktur cabang distrik Jung-gu maksud anda Tuan ?"

"Benar sekali. Karena itu aku meminta bantuanmu, karena hanya kamu saja orang kepercayaanku Hyunjoong-ah. Tolong rahasiakan hal ini dari orang lain."

"Baik Tuan Jung, saya bersedia membantu." Ucapnya tegas.

Kim Hyunjoong yang merupakan orang kepercayaan dari Tuan Jung. Saat ini dia tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut perihal anak laki-laki Tuan Jung itu, dia hanya mengetahui namanya, Jung Yunho.

"Hyunjoong-ah, bisakah istirahat siang nanti kamu menemui Kim Jaejoong dan mengantarnya ke butik milik mendiang istriku ?"

"Iya Tuan Jung."

"Bagus, pastikan anakku tidak mengikuti kalian, aku tidak ingin Yunho melihat Jaejoong memakai gaun pengantin sebelum waktunya."

Sekali lagi Hyunjoong mengangguk tandanya mengerti, setelahnya ia pamit dari ruangan tersebut dan kembali ke ruangannya. Menelepon istrinya untuk meminta referensi wedding organizer terbaik di Seoul ini.

.

.

.

"Jung Yunho, ke ruanganku sekarang."

"Dengan senang hati, Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong tidak mengindahkan senyuman pagi yang diberikan oleh Yunho, dia melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti oleh Yunho.

"Ada apa Jaejoong-ah ?"

"Tolong bersihkan meja kerjaku sekarang."

"Mwo ? Kenapa tidak menyuruh office boy saja ?"

"Kamu menolak eoh ?"

Jaejoong menatap tajam kepada Yunho.

"Baiklah, akan kubersihkan."

Jaejoong duduk disofa sembari menunggu Yunho membersihkan meja kerjanya yang berantakan. Dia menyalakan laptopnya, seperti biasa kembali larut dalam pekerjaannya.

Yunho sesekali mencuri pandang kepada Jaejoong yang terlihat cantik dimatanya bila serius seperti itu. Cherry lips yang sesekali mengerucut itu sungguh menggodanya. Sebuah ide terlintas diotaknya.

"Jaejoongie."

Yunho mendesahkan nama Jaejoong, dia telah duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Jangan mengangguku Yunho-ah."

Yunho tidak memperdulikan perkataan Jaejoong, dia semakin merapat kepada Jaejoong dan kedua lengannya telah memeluk pinggang Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkejut, dan mengalihkan matanya menatap Yunho, dan saat itu juga Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

"Ungh.."

Jaejoong berusaha memberontak ketika Yunho melumat bibirnya, merasakan manis cherry lips itu. Yunho semakin mempererat pelukannya, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong. Bibirnya melumat lembut cherry lips itu.

"Yun..ho.."

Ciuman Yunho semakin bergairah, lidahnya menyapu permukaan bibir Jaejoong yang tertutup rapat, mencari celah untuk masuk kerongga mulut Jaejoong.

"Ungh..Hen..ti..kan !"

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho mengakibatkan Yunho terjatuh dari duduknya. Tapi Yunho masih bisa tersenyum saat ini.

"Manis seperti biasa."

"Keluar dari ruanganku !" kata Jaejoong dengan nada dinginnya.

Tanpa basa-basi Yunho keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengelap bibirnya dengan permukaan tangannya, mengelap sisa-sisa saliva Yunho yang menempel indah dibibirnya.

"Sial !"

"Jaejoongie ?"

"Apa !"

Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho yang tiba-tiba kembali lagi ke ruang kerjanya.

"Aku menyukai lekuk tubuhmu, sangat indah. Aku tidak sabar merasakannya."

Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kakinya melangkah menuju pintu ruang kerjanya, dia menarik handle pintu tersebut kemudian membantingnya dengan kuat. Hampir saja kepala Yunho terjepit dipintu tak berdosa itu.

Jaejoong masih mendengar suara ketawa Yunho di luar sana.

.

.

.

Kim Hyunjoong memasuki gedung bertingkat lima itu. Dia menghampiri seorang resepsionis di lantai satu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan ?"

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan nona Kim Jaejoong."

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji Tuan ?"

"Belum, saya utusan Tuan Jung."

"Oh maafkan saya Tuan, silahkan ke ruangan nona Kim Jaejoong di lantai 5." Si resepsionis tadi membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Hyunjoong.

"Terimakasih."

Hyunjoong menaiki lift dan tidak berapa lama ia sampai di lantai lima, ia menghampiri sebuah ruangan yang berada di depan ruangan bertuliskan Direktur itu.

"Permisi, apa nona Kim Jaejoong ada ditempat ?" tanyanya.

"Iya, dia sedang ada ditempat. Sebentar saya akan menghubunginya dahulu."

Hyunjoong tersenyum sembari menunggu namja tadi menelepon Jaejoong, ia melihat name tag namja itu.

'Jung Yunho ?'

"Silahkan ke ruangannya.."

"Kim Hyunjoong. Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diriku Tuan Jung Yunho."

Yunho kaget akan sikap sopan Hyunjoong.

"Apa kamu asisten Appa-ku ?"

"Benar Tuan, beliau meminta saya mengantar nona Kim Jaejoong ke butik mendiang istrinya untuk fitting gaun pengantin."

"Mwo ? Tidak usah, aku bisa mengantarnya."

"Maafkan saya Tuan, tapi Tuan Jung tidak memperbolehkan anda untuk ikut."

Yunho menggertakkan giginya, dia tidak rela bila Jaejoong bersama namja lain.

"Hyunjoong-ssi, aku sudah siap. Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Ne, silahkan nona."

Jaejoong berjalan melewati Hyunjoong kemudian dengan sengaja melambaikan tangannya kepada Yunho. Kembali bermaksud membuat Yunho kesal.

Yunho berpura-pura tidak melihat lambaian tangan Jaejoong.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar Hyunjoong-ssi, aku terlewatkan sesuatu."

Jaejoong kembali menuju ruang kerja Yunho.

"Yunho-ah ?"

"Wae ?"

Tolong lanjutkan bersihkan ruanganku ne ?"

Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk kepala Yunho.

"Selamat tinggal."

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat perubahan wajah Yunho yang semakin kesal dibuatnya. Jaejoong terlupakan sesuatu, bahwa ia akan fitting gaun pengantin dan dengan mudahnya dia menyetujuinya.

Apa ia tidak bertanya terlebih dahulu kenapa secepat ini ?

Sepertinya Jaejoong hanya memikirkan pembalasan-pembalasan untuk Yunho sehingga melupakan bahwa dirinya akan segera menikah dengan Yunho.

_I hate about you !_

_-Kim Jaejoong-_

To be continued

Give me some review ~

Reply Review ~

Balikpapan panas ? Sangat panas ~ kalau ada hujan itu pun hujan panas -_-"

Yunjae selalu romantis dimanapun kapanpun ~ hihihi.

Pernikahannya mungkin akan dipercepat.

Untuk NC dalam keadaan Jae sadar *ehem mungkin itu akan lama XD

Okey, sekian ~

Thank's to :

Marsshinki,gdtop, Himawari Ezuki, moceng, lipminnie, MaghT, Lee Kibum, Cindyshim, Andrey choi, shinchanryn, Resshi Jung Yjs II, guest, misskey, Kim Min Ah, Vic89, HaeRieJoongie2, NaraYuuki, Edelweis, irengiovanny, SimVir ~

Balikpapan, 06 Juni 2013

ZE.


	6. Chapter 6

**WHEN REVENGE BECOME LOVE**

**Chapter Six**

**Distrik Mapo-gu**

Jaejoong menaruh setangkai bunga mawar putih dikedua makam itu. Dua buah makam yang selalu ia kunjungi setidaknya sebulan sekali. Rasa rindunya selalu terobati hanya dengan menatap batu nisan tersebut.

Jaejoong berjongkok, kemudian tangannya menyapu permukaan batu nisan itu.

"Appa, Umma, apa kabar kalian disana ? Apa kalian bahagia ?" lirihnya.

"Appa, Umma, aku akan menikah. Apakah ini keputusan yang bagus untukku ?"

"Aku tidak tahu Appa, Umma. Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku.."

Airmatanya menetes membasahi batu nisan Umma-nya, kemudian dengan cepat ia menghapus airmatanya.

"Apakah aku bisa mencintainya ? Aku terlalu membencinya. Apakah Appa dan Umma mendengarku ?"

"Bila suatu saat aku mencintainya, apakah dia akan tetap mencintaiku bila mengetahui hal yang selama ini kusimpan seorang diri ?"

Angin berhembus dengan derasnya, menyentuh pipinya dengan lembutnya. Jaejoong kembali memakai kacamata hitamnya dan meninggalkan makam tersebut.

'_Appa-ku menyuruhmu untuk menemuinya di kantornya sekarang, Jaejoongie.'_

'_Ne.'_

Jaejoong mengirim balasan dari pesan masuk tersebut.

'_Hati-hati dalam menyetir. Kenapa tidak datang ke kantor ?'_

Sebuah pesan masuk lagi keponselnya, Jaejoong hanya melihat sekilas lalu melemparkan ponselnya ke kursi penumpang disebelahnya.

.

.

.

**Nissan's Group Distrik Gangnam-gu**

"Maaf apabila saya telat Tuan Jung."

"Tidak apa-apa, silahkan duduk."

"Ada keperluan apa Tuan Jung ?"

"Sebelum aku menjelaskannya, bagaimana kalau memanggilku Appa eoh ?"

"Oh, baik Tu..Appa."

"Nah, lebih baik bukan Jaejoong-ah ? Apa kemarin kamu sudah fitting gaun pengantinmu ?"

"Ne, Appa. Hyunjoong-ssi yang mengantarkan saya. Gaunnya sangat indah. Gomawo."

"Baguslah bila kamu menyukainya. Aku senang kamu tidak menolak pernikahan ini. Andaikan istriku bisa melihat saat-saat bahagia ini."

Jaejoong masih diam mendengarkan dengan seksama ucapan namja tua dihadapannya.

"Jaejoong-ah, belajarlah mencintainya."

"Mak..maksud Appa ?"

"Aku tahu kamu tidak mencintai Yunho karena kesalahan bodohnya, tapi belajarlah mencintainya. Bukankah sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi suamimu eoh ?"

'Ya, pernikahan yang sangat dipaksakan.' Katanya dalam hati.

"Saya akan berusaha."

"Hm, gomawo. Terimakasih telah menemuiku Jaejoong-ah, aku hanya ingin memastikan pernikahan ini akan baik-baik saja."

"Iya, saya permisi dulu Appa."

Pintu coklat itu pun tertutup. Tuan Jung masih menatap pintu tersebut.

'Aku telah menepati janjiku menyatukan anak kita berdua.' Gumamnya.

"Appa ?"

"Hm, ada apa ? Apa yang ada ketinggalan ?"

"Tidak ada, Appa bila aku menikah dengan Yunho, bisakah dia tidak satu kantor denganku ?"

"Alasannya ?"

"Aku tidak mau bila dia mengangguku disaat jam pekerjaan. Aku hanya ingin berkonsentrasi penuh disaat aku bekerja."

"Alasan yang cukup masuk akal, baiklah Appa ikuti kemauanmu, Jaejoong-ah."

"Gomawo Appa."

Jaejoong membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Tuan Jung, lalu benar-benar pergi dari gedung itu.

'Aku benar-benar berterimakasih kepadamu Appa.'

.

.

.

**Yoosu's House**

"Eonnie ! Silahkan masuk !"

"Ne, Junsu-ah. Tidak usah teriak-teriak eoh."

"Mianhe, hehe. Eonnie tidak kerja ?"

"Hari ini aku sedang santai. Dimana Yoochun ?"

"Dia sedang keluar, aku menyuruhnya membeli gimbap, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku ingin memakannya."

"Oh, kalian berlibur kemana selama Yoochun cuti eoh ?"

"Kami hanya mengunjungi orang tuaku di Busan eonnie. Ah, eonnie mau minum apa ?"

"Apa ada soju atau semacamnya eoh ?"

"Ya eonnie ! Ini masih siang. Akan aku buatkan teh saja !"

Jaejoong hanya mendesah, dia menyalakan televisi sembari menunggu Junsu membuatkannya teh.

"Ini eonnie. Silahkan diminum."

"Gomawo Junsu-ah."

Jaejoong meminum teh yang masih panas itu, meniupnya untuk mengurangi rasa panasnya.

"Junsu-ah, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, mungkin ini terdengar gila tapi ini kenyataannya." Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku akan menikah dengan Jung Yunho."

"MWO ?!" Junsu tersedak ketika mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, ditepuk-tepuknya dadanya.

"Tidak usah berlebihan Junsu-ah."  
"Bukankah eonnie membencinya ?"

"Ne, aku sangat membencinya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menolak Appa-nya yang datang begitu saja ke apartementku dan meminta restu kedua orang tuaku."

"Lalu bagaimana eonnie ?"

"Aku..aku akan tetap membencinya apapun yang terjadi !"

Junsu merinding ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat seperti ingin membunuh orang itu.

"Hm, terserah eonnie saja."

"Ne, jika bukan karena Appanya saja, aku pasti akan mentah-mentah menolak ajakan menikahnya. Aku sendiri penasaran sampai mana pernikahan ini akan bertahan ?"

"Molla." Jawab Junsu seraya mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

.

.

.

**Satu Minggu Kemudian**

**Yunjae's Wedding**

"Hyunjoong-ssi, terimakasih atas bantuanmu."

"Sama-sama Tuan."

"Baiklah, 1 jam lagi pernikahan akan dilaksanakan. Apa bagian keamanan telah bersiap-siap ?" tanya Tuan Jung

"Sudah, Tuan. Sebaiknya anda juga bersiap-siap Tuan."

"Hm."

.

.

.

_Bride's room_

Jaejoong sedang berada disalah satu kamar hotel. Wajahnya sedang dirias oleh perias ternama. Sentuhan yang begitu natural namun menampilkan kesan glamorous.

"Sempurna. Anda bisa membuka mata anda, Nona."

Doe eyes itu perlahan membuka matanya, terpesona menatap dirinya sendiri. Polesan yang sangat alami. Tangannya memegang pipi putihnya, masih tidak menyadari dirinya.

"Bagaimana Nona ? Anda menyukainya ?"

"I..ini aku ?" tanyanya.

"Iya, Nona. Saya hanya memberikan make up tipis saja, karena wajah anda sudah cantik alami Nona. Anda pasti merawat wajah anda dengan sangat baik." Puji perias tadi.

"Gomawo."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya Nona memakai gaun terlebih dahulu. Karena pernikahan akan dilaksanakan 1 jam lagi."

"Iya."

"Mari Nona, saya akan membantu anda."

Sekali lagi Jaejoong merasa terpesona, mengagumi gaun pengantin itu. Terasa berbeda disaat dia fitting gaun tersebut. Gaun berwarna putih yang menampilkan bahunya, dan dengan perpotongan panjang hingga menyeret ke lantai ditambah dengan perpaduan kristal yang melekat indah digaun tersebut.

"Oh, Nona anda sangat cantik sekali."

Jaejoong tersipu malu, berkali-kali perias itu memujinya. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar.

"Ah, sudah waktunya." Gumamnya.

Perias tadi membuka pintu tersebut, dan masuklah sang Appa. Perias itu keluar meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan Appa angkatnya itu.

"Kamu cantik sekali Jaejoong-ah."

"Gomawo Appa."

"Apa sudah siap ?"

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya. Pertanyaan mudah dari sang Appa tapi menuntut jawaban yang pasti darinya. Apa dia sudah siap ? Sejujurnya Jaejoong ingin menjawab tidak siap. Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat.

"_Jaejoong-ah, besok hari pernikahanmu nak."_

"_Mwo ? Kenapa secepat itu Umma ?"_

"_Entahlah, Tuan Jung yang mempersiapkan ini semua. Umma dan Appa hanya bisa mengikuti kehendaknya."_

"_Tapi…aku…"_

_Tubuh Jaejoong berada didekapan sang Umma, merasakan hangatnya pelukan Umma angkatnya itu._

"_Umma tahu,nak. Umma tahu kamu belum siap."_

"_Umma." Lirih Jaejoong_

"_Belajarlah mencintainya, dia namja yang baik."_

_Lagi-lagi perkataan itu, belajar mencintainya, Yunho. Tidak semudah itu._

"Apa aku bisa menolak bila aku bilang belum siap, Appa ?"

"Hm, ayo kita harus ke altar. Semua sudah menunggu putri Appa yang cantik ini. Ingatlah Appa dan Umma sangat menyayangimu."

.

.

.

Pintu ballroom hotel tersebut terbuka, Jaejoong berjalan digandeng oleh Appa-nya, semua mata para tamu undangan mengarah kepadanya, termasuk Jung Yunho yang telah berdiri di altar.

Yunho terpukau menatap calon pengantinnya yang menurutnya sangat cantik. Hingga tangannya terulur untuk menyambut tangan Jaejoong yang dilepaskan oleh Appa-nya.

"Aku titip Jaejoong kepadamu, jaga dia dengan baik." Kata Appa Shim.

"Ne."

.

.

.

"Jung Yunho, maukah saudara menerima wanita ini sebagai istri yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan dalam pernikahan ini ? Maukah saudara mengasihi dia, menghibur dia, menghormati dan memelihara dia baik pada waktu sakit maupun dia sakit maupun pada waktu dia sehat, serta melupakan orang lain tetapi hanya mengasihi dia saja, selama saudara berdua hidup didunia ini ?"

"Ya, saya bersedia !" jawab Yunho dengan tegas.

Beberapa pasang mata mulai menitikkan airmata, termasuk Tuan Jung dan kedua orang tua angkat Jaejoong. Terlihat pasangan Yoosu yang saling menggenggam tangan untuk mendengar kelanjutannya, berbeda dengan Shim Changmin yang memilih tidak melihat upacara pernikahan ini, karena dia tidak ingin melihat noona kesayangannya dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"Kim Jaejoong, maukah saudara menerima wanita ini sebagai istri yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan dalam pernikahan ini ? Maukah saudara mengasihi dia, menghibur dia, menghormati dan memelihara dia baik pada waktu sakit maupun dia sakit maupun pada waktu dia sehat, serta melupakan orang lain tetapi hanya mengasihi dia saja, selama saudara berdua hidup didunia ini ?"

Jaejoong belum memberikan jawabannya, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, apalagi semua yang hadir di ballroom hotel ini menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut jawaban darinya. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mampu melihat tatapan Yunho yang cemas.

"Kim Jaejoong ? Apa jawaban anda ?" Tanya sang pendeta lagi.

'Kumohon eonnie.' Batin Junsu yang semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Yoochun.

Tentu saja orang tua angkatnya terlihat panik, lantaran Jaejoong belum juga memberikan jawabannya. Tapi tidak dengan Tuan Jung yang masih terlihat tenang.

"Saya…bersedia."

"Oh Tuhan ! Terimakasih !" reflek Junsu berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan, diikuti oleh tamu undangan yang hadir, akhirnya yeoja cantik itu memberikan jawabannya.

Sebuah kotak cincin terbuka, dua buah cincin pernikahan telah berada dijari mereka berdua, cincin yang akan mengikat hidup mereka berdua.

Tanpa aba-aba, Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan menciumnya, melumat cherry lips kesukaannya, menarik tengkuk leher Jaejoong memperdalam ciumannya. Melupakan para tamu undangan yang menatap mereka. Hingga Jaejoong mendorongnya, melepaskan ciuman tersebut, mengusap bibirnya dengan sarung tangan yang dipakainya. Mengundang tawa seorang Jung Yunho.

"Saranghae, Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

.

Resepsi pernikahan pun berlangsung, para tamu undangan segera berjalan menuju hidangan yang dihidangkan, termasuk Changmin yang sudah mencicipi segala jenis makanan.

Jaejoong memilih duduk disalah satu meja, tangannya memegang wine, sesekali meminumnya, merasakan manisnya wine yang masuk ketenggorokannya.

"Jaejoongie, apa ingin makan sesuatu ?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Baiklah, aku mau mengambil makanan dulu."

Yunho berjalan menuju hidangan yang beraneka ragam. Tidak sengaja ia menabrak bahu seorang yeoja.

"Mianhe."

"Tidak apa-apa, oppa."

Yunho merasa akrab dengan suara itu, Kwon Yuri.

"Yuri-ah, terimakasih sudah datang."

"Ne oppa, aku hanya kaget saja ternyata selama ini aku bekerja bersama anak Tuan Jung."

Yunho tertawa geli mendengar penuturan yeoja polos itu.

"Mau menemaniku makan Yuri-ah ?"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan nona Jaejoong ? Apa tidak apa-apa oppa ?"

"Tenang saja."

Mereka berdua pun duduk disalah satu meja. Sesekali Yunho tertawa mendengar penuturan gadis polos tersebut, melupakan seseorang yang tengah menikmati wine-nya.

"Eonnie, selamat."

"Gomawo Suie."

"Dimana Yunho, eonnie ?"

"Disana." Jaejoong mengarahkan jari telunjukknya ke tempat Yunho dan Yuri duduk, diikuti oleh sepasang mata Junsu.

"Siapa yang bersamanya eonnie ?"

"Kwon Yuri, seorang sales di Nissan."

"Oh, apa eonnie tidak cemburu eoh ?"

"Cemburu ? Untuk apa ?"

"Eonnie, hati-hati. Bila eoonie terlalu membencinya, aku khawatir eonnie akan mencintainya."

Jaejoong meminum wine-nya dalam sekali teguk, ditaruhnya gelas tersebut agak kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi benturan.

"Tidak akan pernah terjadi !"

Junsu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja, percuma saja dia berbicara bila Jaejoong tetap keras kepala. Ia hanya takut Jaejoong termakan perangkapnya sendiri.

Resepsi pernikahan pun berjalan dengan sukses, para tamu undangan sudah pulang termasuk Tuan Jung dan kedua orang tua angkat Jaejoong.

Tinggallah Yunho dan Jaejoong, mereka memasuki sebuah mobil yang dihiasi oleh balon-balon dan tepat dikaca belakang mobil bertuliskan 'Just Married'. Tujuan mereka tentu saja apartement Yunho yang akan menjadi apartement mereka berdua. Awalnya Jaejoong menolak, ia ingin tetap tinggal di apartementnya, tapi apa daya bila ia dipaksa kedua orang tuanya untuk mengikuti kemauan Yunho.

.

.

.

**Yunjae's Apartement**

Disinilah mereka berdua berada, Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Di apartement pribadi milik Yunho. Hari terlihat sudah sangat gelap menandakan bahwa sudah larut malam.

Yunho terlihat sedang mandi di kamar mandi yang berada di kamar utama, terbesit suatu ide gila diotak Jaejoong. Dengan langkah pelan, Jaejoong masuk ke kamar mandi yang ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci oleh Yunho. Terlihat Yunho berada dibawa guyuran shower, tidak menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong yang memeluknya dari belakag dengan tubuh telanjang.

Yunho reflek membalikkan badannya.

"Jae…joongie ?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, masih memeluk Yunho. Dia bernapas lebih keras dari biasanya. Yunho menutup matanya merasakan sensasi ini, tubuh mereka berdua bertemu.

"Jaejoongie." Bisik Yunho.

Satu lengan Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, menggenggam tubuh Jaejoong dipelukannya, bersamaan dengan guyuran shower yang tidak berhenti. Ibu jari Yunho menyapu lembut permukaan bibir Jaejoong. Menarik dagunya, hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Jaejoong menutup matanya, merasakan kelembutan bibir Yunho menyapu permukaan bibirnya.

"Aah.."

Jaejoong mendesah seketika, memberi celah bagi lidah Yunho memasuki mulutnya, menjelajahi mulutnya. Jaejoong mencoba membalas, membelai lidah Yunho mengikuti tarian lidah Yunho.

"Kamu sangat manis, Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong membuang muka dikala Yunho menggodanya, ini sudah cukup baginya. Dia tidak ingin melanjutkan lagi keisengannya, namun dia melihat kejantanan Yunho yang menegang, hanya karena ciuman ?

Jaejoong menyeringai dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Yunho.

"I wanna take a ride on your disco stick."

Yunho merapatkan kembali tubuh mereka, meremas dengan kuat payudara Jaejoong, sehingga Jaejoong mengerang. Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya, dia berlutut dihadapan Yunho tepat didepan kejantanan Yunho. Sedikit bergidik melihat ukurannya.

Jaejoong sekilas menatap Yunho yang membalas dengan tatapan sayunya. Jaejoong menggenggam kejantanan Yunho dengan tangannya, meremasnya erat,

"Ah…Jaejoongie…"

Yunho mengerang dan menegang, napasnya mendesis melalui giginya yang terkatup.

Jaejoong memasukkan kejantanan Yunho kemulutnya dan mengisapnya dengan kuat.

"Unghh…Jae.."

Yunho memegang kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut dan Jaejoong mendorongnya lebih dalam kemulutnya, mengatupkan bibirnya seketat mungkin, menyelubunginya dengan giginya dan mengisapnya dengan kuat.

Yunho kembali mendesis.

'Dia sudah bergairah rupanya.'

Jaejoong menyeringai seketika, kembali lidahnya berputar-putar diujung kejantanan Yunho.

"Ah…sudah cukup Jaejoongie, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Yunho mencengkeram bahu Jaejoong yang masih bermain-main pada miliknya.

"Jaejoongie, sudah cukup."

Jaejoong berdiri akibat tarikan paksa dari Yunho, Jaejoong mengerti akan maksud Yunho. Tapi tidak semudah itu.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya dikamar mandi, aku akan menunggumu dikamar."

Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan tubuh telanjangnya.

Yunho dengan cepat mematikan shower tersebut, dan mengikuti Jaejoong yang lebih dulu keluar. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mandi itu, ia tidak menemukan Jaejoong dimana-mana.

"_Yunho-ah, aku berubah pikiran. Selamat tidur."_

Yunho melempar ponselnya kelantai, mengakibatkan ponsel tersebut hancur berkeping-keping.

"KIM JAEEJOOONGGGG !"

Yunho berteriak begitu nyaringnya, mengeluarkan kata-kata umpatan. Jaejoong yang telah sembunyi di kamar sebelah tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Yunho yang nafsunya telah berada dipuncak, akhirnya harus menyelesaikan seorang diri. Merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang tidak cepat mengikuti langkah kaki Jaejoong.

"Hahaha…rasakan !" Jaejoong masih tertawa puas, lalu ia mengunci pintu kamar itu dan berbaring diranjang tersebut.

"Selamat tidur Yunho-ah." Gumamnya.

Suatu langkah ekstrim yang diambil Kim Jaejoong untuk seorang Jung Yunho.

To be continued

Give me some review ~

Balikpapan, 07 Juni 2013

ZE.


	7. Chapter 7

**WHEN REVENGE BECOME LOVE**

**Chapter Seven**

**Yunjae's Apartement**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, terlihat seorang yeoja cantik sedang memasak untuk sarapan pagi. Yeoja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu memasak soondae (sosis khas Korea), wajahnya tetap cantik walaupun terlihat serius.

"Jaejoongie, selamat pagi."

Dengan laknat-nya, sepasang tangan melingkar dipinggang rampingnya dan sebuah bibir berbentuk hati mencuri ciuman dipipi-nya.

"Jangan mengangguku, lepaskan." Kata Jaejoong kemudian masih berkonsentrasi kepada masakannya.

Dengan setengah kesal, namja tadi yang bernama Jung Yunho yang kini menjadi suami-nya melepaskan pelukannya dengan hati tak rela.

"Baiklah, aku tidak menganggumu, Boojaejoongie."

"Ck, panggilan aneh apalagi itu Yunho-ah. Ini untukmu."

Jaejoong meletakkan sepiring soondae dengan agak kasar dimeja makan dimana Yunho menatapnya sedari tadi.

Rasa kesal Yunho terhempas begitu saja, dirinya ingin menangis terharu saat ini. Jaejoong memasak untuknya. Yunho mencubit lengannya dengan kuat berharap ini bukan mimpi.

'Aku tidak bermimpi.' Katanya dalam hati.

"Kenapa hanya dilihat saja ? Apa kamu tidak suka ?"

"Ah, tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku senang kamu memasak sarapan seperti ini. Gomawo Jaejoongie, saranghae."

DEG

Sebuah denyutan kecil menjalar diseluruh tubuh Jaejoong, matanya membeku menatap namja dihadapannya, senyuman tulus namja bermata musang yang terlihat tidak ada kebohongan disetiap ucapannya.

"Se..selamat makan." Ucap Jaejoong terbata-bata.

Hening, itulah suasana yang tercipta sekarang. Terasa kaku bagi Jaejoong. Ini pertama kali baginya menghabiskan sarapan bersama Yunho, suaminya.

"Aku sudah selesai, terimakasih atas sarapannya Joongie. Aku akan menunggumu di basement."

"Kamu suka sekali mengganti-ganti nama panggilanku, membuatku bingung. Dan tidak usah menungguku."

"Hm, bagaimana bila aku panggil kamu Boojaejoongie saja ? Kenapa aku tidak usah menunggu eoh ?"

"Itu panggilan terburuk yang pernah kudengar. Karena kita tidak satu kantor lagi, apa Appa-mu tidak memberitahu eoh ?"

"Baiklah, bagaimana bila Joongie ? MWO ? Lalu aku dimana ?"

"Terserahlah. Kamu akan menjadi wakil direktur utama, dan tentu saja di distrik Gangnam-gu. Okey, Yunnie. Aku pergi duluan."

Jaejoong mengecup sekilas pipi Yunho, Yunho yang masih membatu mencerna tiap perkataan Jaejoong.

"Yunnie ?" gumam Yunho sembari mengusap pipinya dimana cherry lips kesukaannya mendarat.

"Gangnam-gu ! Andwe !" seru Yunho ketika dia menyadari satu hal lagi, ia terlalu lama menikmati bekas cherry lips dipipinya, ketika kakinya menginjak basement apartement, mobil Jaejoong telah hilang bersama pemiliknya.

"ANDWE !"

.

.

.

**Nissan's Group Distrik Gangnam-gu**

Dan disinilah Jung Yunho berada, dilantai teratas dari bangunan ini, duduk dengan wajah kesalnya dihadapan sang Appa.

"Kenapa Yunho-ah ?" tanya Appa Jung.

"Kenapa aku dipindahkan ?"

"Tentu saja, karena sekarang jabatanmu sebagai wakil direktur utama. Apa kamu tetap ingin menjadi sales eoh ?" tanya Appa Jung lagi.

"Tidak, aku ingin tetap menjadi asisten Jaejoong."

"Apa kamu tidak tahu kalau masa cuti Park Yoochun telah selesai ?"

Yunho mengerang kesal, tidak tahu kata-kata apalagi yang akan dilontarkan.

"Baiklah, aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya di rumah."

Appa Jung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memaklumi sifat anaknya.

"Ah Appa, tapi bisakah kabulkan permohonanku yang satu ini ?"

"Apa itu Yunho-ah ? Bukankah Appa selalu mengikuti kemauanmu eoh ?"

"Selama aku menjadi sales, aku bekerja bersama seorang yeoja bernama Kwon Yuri. Aku kasihan terhadapnya Appa, dia harus bekerja didua tempat untuk menghidupi keluarganya."

"Hm, lalu ?"

"Apakah Appa bisa mengangkat jabatannya ? Dan menaikkan gajinya eoh ? Aku sangat kasihan Appa, dia sudah kuanggap adik perempuanku sendiri."

"Bagaimana bila ia menjadi sekretarismu eoh ?"

"Benarkah bisa begitu Appa ?"

"Tentu saja, nanti akan Appa telepon direktur cabang ditempatnya bekerja."

"Gomawo Appa !"

"Ya, pergilah melihat ruangan kerjamu."

"Ne, Appa."

Yunho pergi dari ruangan sang Appa dengan langkah riang. Dia sangat tidak sabar melihat ekspresi Yuri yang tiba-tiba menjadi sekretarisnya, ya hanya sekedar atasan dan bawahan.

.

.

.

**Nissan's Group Distrik Jung-gu**

Dan disatu sisi, Jaejoong akhirnya dapat bernapas lega menurutnya.

"Yoochun-ah, apa jadwalku hari ini ?"

"Tidak terlalu banyak noona, hanya ada seorang pengusaha dari moscow yang akan menanamkan sahamnya disini. Tapi apabila noona tidak ingin menemuinya tidak apa-apa. Lalu siang hari, Tuan Jung mengajak noona makan siang bersama di restoran miliknya."

"Hm, baiklah. Aku tidak ingin menemui pengusaha dari moscow itu. Aku ingin menyelesaikan pemeriksaan laporan keuangan ini."

"Ne, noona. Noona, apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu ?"

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apa noona tidak bulan madu dengan Yunho hyung ?"

"Uhuk..uhuk.." seketika Jaejoong tersedak ketika ia merasakan kopi paginya.

"Ah, mianhe noona. Bukan maksudku menyinggungnya, aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Untuk sekarang aku belum memikirkan bulan madu. Pekerjaanku masih banyak."

"Iya, aku mengerti noona. Jangan terlalu membencinya, berhati-hatilah akan perasaanmu sendiri noona."

"Ya ! Park Yoochun, aku tidak butuh nasihatmu saat ini, cukup istrimu saja yang menasihatiku kemarin."

Tepat sasaran, sengaja Yoochun mengungkit sedikit masalah ini, ia tahu istri terseksinya telah membicarakan mengenai perasaan. Yoochun mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu noona."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil. Tangannya masih sibuk mengetik dilaptop kesayangannya, sehingga tidak memperhatikan Yoochun yang telah keluar dari ruangannya.

"Kenapa dengan perasaanku ? Tidak mungkin aku cinta kepada orang yang kubenci. Pemikiran bodoh !" gumam Jaejoong kemudian.

Sekilas Jaejoong menatap pintu ruangan, ada perasaan hampa disana. Biasanya pintu itu terbuka dengan lebar menampilkan sosok namja bermata musang yang selalu menciumnya dengan seenaknya, mengatakan mencintainya semaunya.

"Omo ! Kenapa aku memikirkannya ? Pabo !"

.

.

.

**At Restaurant Nissan**

Restaurant Nissan, sebuah restaurant tradisional Korea yang menyajikan masakan-masakan Korea. Restaurant yang sangat terkenal dipenjuru Korea.

Seperti yang telah dijadwalkan tadi, Jaejoong pun menghadiri undangan makan siang Tuan Jung yang kini menjadi Appa-nya.

"Selamat siang Appa. Apakah sudah lama menungguku ? Gomawo." Ucap Jaejoong dengan sangat sopan dan membungkukkan badannya menghormati si Tuan Jung.

"Tidak, Appa baru saja tiba. Silahkan duduk Jaejoong-ah, ayo kita pesan makanan dulu."

Seorang pelayan memberikan menu makanan kepada Tuan Jung dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sangat antusias memandang menu makanan yang tertera, andaikan ia membawa Changmin, pasti Changmin akan memesan semua yang ada.

"Aku pesan 1 porsi galbi (sapi yang dipanggang dengan arang lalu dibumbui). Kata Tuan Jung.

"Untuk minumnya Tuan ?"

"Aku percayakan kepada menantuku untuk memilihnya." Katanya lagi.

"Ah, aku pesan 1 porsi doenjang jjigae (sup pasta kacang kedelai) dan untuk minumnya aku pesan imsam cha (teh ginseng) saja."

"Baik Nona, untuk dessert apakah ingin memesan sesuatu ?"

Jaejoong melirik Tuan Jung, dan Tua Jung mempersilahkan sekali lagi kepada Jaejoong untuk memesankan dessert.

"Yugwa (kue beras yang digoreng) saja."

"Baik, mohon ditunggu sebentar." Kata pelayan tadi dengan sopan, lalu mengambil menu makanan.

"Hm, imsam cha, mengingatkanku kepada mendiang istriku. Dulu ia sangat senang membuat teh itu. Seleramu sama dengannya."

"Aku hanya berpikir bahwa imsam cha bagus untuk kesehatan."

"Benar sekali. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu akhir-akhir ini ?"

"Baik-baik saja Appa, laba perusahaan terus meningkat."

"Bagus sekali. Apakah kamu tahu mengapa aku mengajakmu makan siang ?"

Jaejoong menggeleng perlahan sambil meniup-niup imsam cha-nya yang baru saja datang.

"Aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu, mungkin saat ini adalah waktunya. Ini sangat berhubungan dengan pernikahanmu yang tiba-tiba."

"Permisi, saya membawakan makanannya. Selamat menikmati." Ucap seorang pelayan yang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, selamat makan."

"Selamat makan Appa."

Selama hampir dua puluh menit, mereka berdua menghabiskan makan siang.

"Sudah selesai ?" tanya Tuan Jung sambil mengelap mulutnya.

"Ne, appa."

"Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi. Dulu, pada saat umurku 15 tahun, aku mempunyai seorang teman laki-laki yang lebih tua 1 tahun daripada diriku. Saat itu aku kelas 1 SMA dan dia kelas 2 SMA. Semasa SMA-ku, aku selalu diganggu anak-anak berandalah, dan dia selalu menolongku. Saat itu aku semakin dekat dengannya, hingga kelulusan. Aku pindah dari Korea menuju Inggris untuk melanjutkan kuliah-ku disana. Dia yang lulus lebih dahulu dariku memilih bekerja sebagai buruh, aku tahu perekonomian keluarganya tidak seperti keluargaku. Aku membujuk Appa-ku untuk membiayai-nya kuliah bersamaku, tapi Appa-ku menolaknya. Di zamanku dulu, pertemanan dengan orang miskin sangatlah tabu. Dengan berat hati, aku meninggalkannya, tapi kami memiliki sebuah janji yang saat ini sudah kulaksanakan. Kamu tahu Jaejoong-ah siapa sahabatku itu ?

"Tidak Appa, siapa ?" tanya Jaejoong

"Dia adalah Appa-mu."

"Mwo ?"

Jaejoong berusaha memahami tiap kata, bila Appa-nya adalah sahabat Appa Jung, berarti selama ini Tuan Jung mengenalnya. Lalu bila dia benar, janji yang dimaksud Tuan Jung adalah menjodohkannya dengan Yunho ?

"Ya, janji kami saat itu adalah menjodohkanmu dengan Yunho. Aku merasa sedih ia tidak bisa melihat pernikahan kalian. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti tersenyum di atas sana."

"Lalu, apakah malam dimana pengangkatanku sebagai manajer adalah rencana Appa juga ?"

"Ah, mengenai itu. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah rencanaku Jaejoong-ah,tapi karena aku memang tidak bisa menghadirinya jadi aku menyuruh Yunho. Dan tidak kusangka Yunho telah jatuh cinta kepadamu saat itu. Dia selalu saja menanyakan dirimu kepadaku."

DEG

Sekali lagi denyutan kecil itu terasa diseluruh tubuhnya, ada perasaan nyaman yang timbul. Selama 3 tahun Yunho telah menyukainya ?

"Oh, apakah Yunho mengetahui hal ini Appa ?"

"Ne, aku baru memberitahunya sehari sebelum kalian menikah. Aku berharap dapat menebus kesalahanku selama ini yang kuperbuat kepada Appamu, Jaejoong-ah. Saat itu aku meninggalkannya dengan sejuta impian kami."

"Impian ?"

"Ne, membangun sebuah perusahaan bersama-sama, lihatlah. Aku menjalankan impian kami seorang diri."

"Apakah Appa tidak pernah mencari dimana Appa-ku berada ? Maksdunya setelah Appa kembali ke Seoul ?"

"Hm, aku selalu mencarinya hampir setiap hari. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Dan yang terakhir kali kudengar, ia tewas terbunuh bersama istrinya."

"Da..darimana Appa mengetahui berita itu ?"

"Umma angkatmu Jaejoong-ah, dulu ia adalah pembantu dikediamanku. Setelah istriku meninggal, aku menyuruhnya berhenti. Tapi aku selalu memberinya uang sebulan sekali sebagai tanda terimaksih-ku."

Jaejoong terdiam, mencoba memahami tiap liku kata yang didengarnya, dia bisa menerima ini, ya dia bisa,tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menerima kesalahan Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Appa."

"Hahaha, cukup berikan aku cucu yang lucu ne ? Aku akan pensiun dan menjaga cucu-ku."

Tatapan Jaejoong mendadak menjadi sendu, secepat ini-kah ? Bagaimana bila Tuan Jung mengetahui perihal yang sedari dulu ia simpan seorang diri ?

"Aku..aku akan berusaha."

"Baiklah, sepertinya waktu istirahat telah lewat. Ayo."

"Ne, terimakasih untuk makan siang-nya Appa."

"Sama-sama."

.

.

.

**Yunjae's Apartement**

Tidak terasa hari sudah beranjak malam, terlihat kepala keluarga Jung yaitu Jung Yunho baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya yang memakan waktu cukup lama. Dan sekarang dia sedang duduk di ruang keluarga menonton televisi menanti istri tercinta.

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, oh benar saja Jaejoong baru pulang.

"Darimana saja ? Kenapa baru pulang ?" tanya Yunho

"Pekerjaanku baru selesai, gerahnya." Jawab Jaejoong sambil membuka dua kancing baju atasnya.

Yunho yang memandangnya hanya bisa menahan diri saat ini.

Jaejoong menuju kamar mereka berdua, niatnya untuk mandi di kamar mandi disitu, karena perlengkapan mandinya ditaruhnya disitu.

Dalam waktu yang lumayan cepat, Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan jubah mandi. Mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan handuk kecil. Satu ide gila lagi muncul begitu saja.

Jubah mandi yang ia pakai tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai, Jaejoong sekilas menatap tubuh polosnya.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka lagi, kali ini pintu kamar. Jaejoong mengintip dari celah pintu, ternyata Yunho serius menonton pertandingan baseball.

Suara langkah kaki Jaejoong terdengar, dan langkah santainya melewati Yunho yang tadinya serius sekarang hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya kepada Jaejoong yang melewatinya tepat didepannya dengan tubuh telanjangnya.

Jaejoong menyeringai ketika kini mulut Yunho terbuka lebar tidak percaya, Jaejoong dengan santainya menuju kamar yang terletak disebelah kamar mereka.

CKLEK

'Terkunci ?' batin Jaejoong

CKLEK  
CKLEK

"Mencari ini Joongie." Bisik Yunho tepat ditelinganya.

'Oh God !'

Jaejoong yang masih memegang handle pintu hanya bisa terdiam membeku, dia tidak menyangka kamar itu dikunci oleh Yunho.

Yunho menyeringai, lebih tepatnya seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum. Mengangkat tubuh polos Jaejoong ala bridal style, memasuki kamar mereka dan menghempaskan tubuh polos itu diranjang.

"Let's have some fun, Joongie." Desah Yunho yang mampu membuat Jaejoong bergidik.

"Le..lepaskan." ucap Jaejoong terbata-bata berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Yunho yang kini berada diatas tubuh kecilnya.

"Tidak kali ini Joongie."

Muka Jaejoong memerah, dia membuang muka tidak menatap Yunho. Malu eoh ?

"Aku suka rambut hitammu." Tangan Yunho membelai rambut Jaejoong, mencium Jaejoong, ciuman yang menuntut, lidah dan bibirnya membujuk Jaejoong untuk membalasnya. Jaejoong hanya mampu mengerang dan lidahnya mencoba menerimanya. Tubuhnya benar-benar berada diluar kendalinya saat ini.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Denyutan-denyutan itu kembali, kali ini bukan sebuah denyutan kecil. Denyutan ini, semakin cepat memacu jantungnya. Apa ini ?

"Baiklah Jaejoongie, kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur."

"Ahh..."

Tangan Yunho turun dari punggung ke pinggangnya, dan sampai pada pantat Jaejoong, membelai dengan lembut dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak dapat menguasai tubuhnya yang semakin liar, semakin menginginkan sentuhan Yunho. Jaejoong mencengkeram lengan Yunho dengan kuat.

Tangan Yunho bergerak kepayudara Jaejoong, meremasnya dengan lembut, sekali lagi Jaejoong mengerang.

"Sangat indah."

Yunho melumat payudara Jaejoong, bibirnya menghisap puting Jaejoong, tubuh Jaejoong mengejang seketika. Yunho terus melakukan proses yang sama, bibirnya bermain-main, dan jari-jarinya meremas payudara Jaejoong yang satunya.

"Oh..Yunho, aku mohon." Jaejoong menarik kepalanya kebelakang, membuka mulutnya saat ia mengerang, kakinya menegang. 'Apa yang terjadi denganku ? Shit !'

"Mohon apa, hm ?"

"Aku ingin kamu ada didalam diriku."

Oh Shit ! Perkataan yang semakin membangkitkan gairah Yunho, demi dewi cinta, Jaejoong baru saja mengatakannya.

"Apa kamu memohon sekarang ?"

"Kumohon."

Yunho membuka dengan lebar kedua paha Jaejoong, jari-jarinya mulai membelai lembut kewanitaan Jaejoong, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jaejoong. Dua jarinya mulai menjelajah disana, dengan perlahan dua jarinya tenggelam dalam diri Jaejoong.

"Ungh.." Jaejoong mengerang dengan keras saat tubuhnya mengambil alih, dan ketika dirinya datang, tubuhnya semakin menegang dan terjadilah orgasme pertama Jaejoong. Napasnya terengah-engah dan semakin tak beraturan.

"Hm, kamu sangat cantik, Jaejoongie." Dengan suara parau-nya, Yunho kembali mencium dengan lembut, memainkan lidahnya, menekannya lebih dalam.

"Ungh.." Jaejoong kembali mengerang ketika merasakan kejantanan Yunho membelai lembut organ intimnya, dan dengan keras menghujam dirinya seketika.

"Akhh..." Jaejoong berteriak seketika ditengah-tengah ciumannya, dikala merasakan sakit saat milik Yunho seutuhnya berada didalam dirinya.

Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong, matanya cerah penuh kemenangan yang meluap.

"Ungh..Jae.." Yunho mengerang, bibirnya masih mencium Jaejoong.

"Ini sangat ketat, Jae..Apakah aku boleh bergerak sekarang ?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, matanya sayu, menatap mata Yunho, dirinya benar-benar diluar kendalinya.

"Baiklah." Yunho mulai memaju mundurkan miliknya perlahan, matanya tertutup merasakan sensasi denyutan dinding kewanitaan Jaejoong, menyelimuti miliknya, terasa hangat.

Awalnya Yunho bergerak perlahan hingga dia dapat merasakan Jaejoong baru saja orgasme untuk kedua kalinya. Napasnya semakin tidak teratur.

"Jae.."

"Yunho..Akkh..." Jaejoong kembali mengerang, Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya, semakin cepat, dan tiada henti. Yunho meremas dengan kuat payudara Jaejoong, mencium Jaejoong dengan kuat, giginya menarik bibir bawah Jaejoong, butir-butiran keringat mulai keluar ditubuh mereka berdua. Pikiran mereka terhambur, hanya ada sensasi nikmat disini.

"Oh, Jae, ini sangat nikmat." Bisik Yunho dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Yun..ho.."

"Jaejoongie...aaargghh..." Yunho mencapai klimaksnya, mendorong miliknya semakin dalam, memanggil nama Jaejoong dengan suara paraunya.

Jaejoong masih terengah-engah, mencoba memperlambat pernapasannya, jantungnya semakin berdebar dan pikirannya masih kacau.

"Ah.." Jaejoong meringis ketika Yunho menarik dirinya dari dalam diri Jaejoong. Yunho berbaring disebelah Jaejoong, mengelus rambut hitam Jaejoong.

"Apa aku menyakitimu ?"

PLAAKK

'Oh, damn !'

Yunho memegang pipinya, merasakan sakitnya tamparan Jaejoong.

"Kamu...kamu mempermainkanku ! Aku membencimu ! Ya ! AKU MEMBENCIMU JUNG YUNHO !"

BLAAMM

Pintu tak berdosa itu tertutup dengan kasarnya, Jaejoong telah menghilang dari balik pintu itu, memasuki kamar sebelah yang kini telah ia dapatka kuncinya.

"Ja..jaejongie ? Kenapa ?" dengan suara yang bergetar, Yunho mencoba memahami yang baru saja terjadi. Bukankah Jaejoong menikmati setiap sentuhannya ?

.

.

.

Jaejoong meringkuk dikasur itu, selimut tebal menutupi semua tubuh polosnya, menggigit bibirnya menahan suara tangisannya.

'Pabo ! Apa yang telah kulakukan ?'

Tubuhnya semakin bergetar, dirinya merasa menjadi wanita paling jahat saat ini. Tidak bisakah pikiran dan perasaannya bersatu ? Menerima kehadiran Jung Yunho, suaminya sendiri. Melupakan masa lalu, memulai hidup baru.

BLAAMMM

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup, menyadarkan kembali diri Jaejoong. Mengintip dari celah pintu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana, melirik kamar sebelah, kamar mereka bercinta yang terbuka lebar. Tidak ada Yunho. Tidak ada kunci mobil Yunho.

"Yunho keluar selarut ini ?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

**L'Amour Bar**

Bar yang tidak pernah tidur, musik berdentum dengan kerasnya. Membuat manusia bergerak seerotis mungkin dilantai dansa, melupakan waktu.

"Berikan aku 1 botol wine lagi." Ucap namja itu kepada bartender.

"Anda sudah sangat mabuk Tuan."

"Aku tidak peduli brengsek !"

Bartender tadi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan memberikan sebotol wine lagi. Minuman yang memiliki kadar alkohol yang tinggi.

"Oppa ? Wae ?"

"Hah ? Kamukah itu Yuri-ah ?"

"Ne, ini aku Oppa. Ada apa meneleponku malam-malam begini ?"

"Temani aku minum Yuri-ah."

"Tapi Oppa sudah sangat mabuk !"

"Aku tidak..."

BRUKK

Tubuh namja itu terjatuh kelantai, sepertinya ia telah pingsan.

"Yunho oppa !"

Yuri yang panik menyuruh seorang bodyguard mengangkat tubuh Yunho, menidurkannya dimobilnya. Yuri mulai membawa mobil itu, meninggalkan bar tadi.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu dimana apartement Yunho oppa, bagaimana ini ?" gumamnya.

"Oh ! Hotel saja !"

Yuri menginjak pedal gas mobil lebih cepat, menuju sebuah hotel yang ia kenal. Sungguh malam yang panjang bagi Kwon Yuri.

Sesampainya di kamar hotel, Yunho sudah tertidur di sebuah kamar. Kwon Yuri membenarkan selimut Yunho.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur oppa." Lalu Yuri beranjak dari tempat tidur itu, namun sebuah tarikan di kemeja yang ia pakai menahannya.

"Ja..ngan pergi."

Jantung Yuri berdetak semakin cepat, ia jelas tahu siapa yang menahannya. Kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang namja yang sudah menikah, membuatnya gugup.

"Op..pa ?"

To be continued

Give me some review ~

HAPPY YUNJAE ANNIVERSARY 6TH ~ ~ WE ALWAYS LOVE YOU ~ ~

Balikpapan, 10 Juni 2013

ZE.


	8. Chapter 8

**WHEN REVENGE BECOME LOVE**

**Chapter Eight**

**Yunjae's Apartement**

"Halo, Yoochun-ah. Aku tidak turun kerja hari ini, tolong tunda semua jadwalku. Ne, terimakasih."

"_Noona, aku hanya mengingatkan. Hari ini Yunho hyung ulang tahun."_

"Mwo ? Benarkah ? Terimakasih telah mengingatkan."

Sambungan telepon sudah terputus, entah apa maksud Yoochun tiba-tiba mengingatkan perihal ulang tahun Yunho. Jaejoong hanya berpikiran untuk menghabiskan hari ini dengan istirahat penuh, menangis semalaman membuat matanya sembab.

'Yunho ulang tahun ?' katanya dalam hati.

Seakan tidak peduli, Jaejoong menuju dapur, memasak sesuatu disana. Sekedar menghabiskan rasa bosan sendiri dirumah.

Dengan cekatan, Jaejoong memasak seperti seorang ahli. Dan tada ! Tersedialah dimeja makannya berbagai macam makanan.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, dan Jaejoong bergegas membuka apron bunga-bunganya.

"Ah, Suie. Ayo masuk ! Darimana kamu tahu aku ada di rumah ?"

"Chunnie yang memberitahuku eonnie, aku sangat bosan di rumah seorang diri, jadi aku kesini saja."

"Kebetulan sekali aku baru selesai masak Suie, mau mencobanya ?"

"Hm, tentu saja !"

Dan Jaejoong bersama Junsu kini berada di ruang makan, menikmati makanan yang baru saja dibuat oleh Jaejoong.

"Hmm, kalguksu (mie tipis dengan kuah ikan tuna dan sayuran) buatan eonnie enak."

"Pelan-pelan makannya Suie. Nanti tersedak."

Junsu hanya mengangguk-angguk disela-sela memakan mienya.

"Ah..kenyangnya. Terimakasih eonnie."

"Ne, aku senang kamu menyukainya. Apa kamu lagi hamil eoh ? Napsu makanmu besar sekali."

"Hehe..iya eonnie, bayi yang kukandung sudah jalan 4 minggu."

"Wah ! Selamat Suie !"

"Uh..sesak eonnie." Junsu berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong yang terbilang cukup kuat itu.

Lalu Jaejoong melanjutkan membersihkan meja makannya, makanan yang tadinya hendak ia berikan kepada Changmin hilanglah sudah berkat kehadiran Junsu yang tidak terduga.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang terletak di ruang keluarganya.

"Eonnie, apa tidak menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial ?"

"Hm ? Untuk apa ?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya akibat pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Junsu itu.

"Yah, eonnie. Yunho oppa hari ini ulang tahun, apa eonnie sebagai istrinya tidak memberikan kado eoh ? Seperti candle light dinner atau semacamnya ?"

"Apa perlu ?"

"Ck, tentu saja eonnie !"

"Ya ! Jangan berteriak Suie !"

"Mianhe, aku hanya bingung saja, eonnie tidak peka ! Belajarlah mencintainya, bukankah dia itu suamimu ? Mau sampai kapan eonnie membencinya huh ?"

Hening seketika, benar apa yang Junsu katakan. Mau sampai kapan ?

"Umm..ketika Yoochun ulang tahun, kamu memberi dia apa Suie ?" tanya Jaejoong namun terdengar bergumam.

"Aku ? Aku memberikan tubuhku yang seksi ini."

"Dasar kamu ini ! Aku tidak mau !"

"Mwo ? Kenapa ? Kalian kan sudah menikah, itu hal yang wajar eonnie. Ah, apa kalian belum melakukan itu ?" tanya Junsu kemudian.

"Emm, itu...argghh ! Aku tidak mau menjawabnya !"

"Terbukalah denganku eonnie."

"Aku tidak mau memberitahumu ! Suie, sebenarnya kemarin aku..." Jaejoong menahan napasnya sebentar "Aku..menampar Yunho."

"MWORAGO ! Benarkah ? Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ! Kenapa eonnie menampar suami sendiri ! Kamu harus minta maaf kepadanya eonnie !"

"Uh..jangan teriak-teriak Suie, kasihan bayimu. Lalu aku harus apa ?"

"Harus apa ? Ya eonnie harus minta maaf kepadanya, setidaknya memberikan sesuatu yang special untuknya di hari ulang tahunnya !"

Jaejoong meresapi perkataan Junsu, ia merasa bersalah saat ini, apalagi Yunho yang tidak pulang juga ke rumah.

"Baiklah." Jaejoong mendesah pasrah, bila dipikirkan ini memang kesalahannya.

"Bagus ! Aku pulang dulu ya eonnie, aku harus ke supermarket dulu."

"Ne, hati-hati Suie."

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih duduk di sofa itu, merenungkan setiap perkataan Junsu. Apa benar dia merasakan itu ? Cinta ? Kalau dipikirkan kembali, bukankah setiap saat ia menolak keberadaan Yunho, tidak memikirkan setiap ucapan cinta Yunho, tapi Yunho masih bertahan untuknya. Padahal, bisa saja Yunho berpaling darinya dan mencari yeoja lain yang sudah pasti aka mencintainya. Tapi, kenapa ia tetap bertahan kepada Jaejoong hingga menikah ? Selalu mengucapkan 'saranghae' disegala kesempatan, tanpa menuntut balasan dari Jaejoong.

Setitik airmata jatuh, meluncur dengan bebas dipipinya. Benarkah ia merasakannya ? Ya, setiap denyutan halus ketika berada didekat Yunho, apakah itu pertanda bahwa dirinya, dirinya yang membenci Jung Yunho.

"Na..nado saranghae." Ucapannya bergetar, menggumamkan kata-kata itu ditengah-tengah isakan tangisnya, ia menyadari, sangat menyadari, ia mencintainya, membalas cintanya, Yunho yang tetap bersamanya, yang memberinya sentuhan lembut.

Kekuatan cinta yang diberikan Yunho telah mematahkan gembok yang mengurung hati Jaejoong. Membuat yeoja cantik ini merasakan dan menyadarinya bahwa ia ternyata mencintai Yunho. Oh God ! Sebelum semuanya terlambat, bisakah ini diperbaiki sekali lagi ? Mengulangnya dari awal ?

.

.

.

Jaejoong beranjak dari sofa itu, mengambil dengan kasar kunci mobilnya, mengendarainya diramainya kota Seoul. Toko kue, disinilah ia berada sekarang.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Nona ?" kata pelayan kue.

"Apa disini ada Chocolatte Mousse ?"

"Tentu saja ada Nona, anda ingin berapa potong ?"

"Dua potong saja."

Setelahnya, Jaejoong menuju supermarket yang letaknya tidak jauh dari toko kue tadi. Mendorong troli-nya, memilah bahan-bahan, sudah diputuskan ia akan mencoba masakan Perancis.

Sekitar 30 menit lamanya termasuk mengantri dikasir, Jaejoong kembali di apartement-nya, masih seorang diri, dilihatnya jam yang tergantung dengan angkuhnya. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

Ia bergegas menuju dapur, menggunakan apron bunga-bunganya, dan mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari kantong plastik.

"Fighting Jaejoong !" ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Nissan's Group Distrik Gangnam-gu**

Namja itu masih bermain-main dengan laptopnya, mengecek setiap deretan angka. Jabatan yang kini menyiksanya untuk menanggung beban yang berat, yang mengharuskan ia untuk lembur hari ini. Mata musangnya melirik jam tangannya.

"Sudah jam 6, pekerjaanku masih banyak. Apa Jaejoongie masih marah kepadaku ? Sebaiknya aku tidak perlu memberitahunya kalau aku pulang larut, lagipula ia tidak akan memperdulikannya." Ucapnya seorang diri diruangannya yang besar ini. Tidak ada yang menemaninya, hanya sesekali suara perutnya yang terdengar karena tidak diisi semenjak pagi. Melupakan lambungnya yang lemah.

"Yu..yunho Oppa."

"Ne, kenapa Yuri-ah ?"

"Aku membelikan Oppa makanan, aku tahu Oppa belum ada makan dari pagi."

"Gomawo, letakkan saja di meja itu."

Yuri segera menaruh makanan yang dibelinya di meja bundar yang terletak dipinggir ruangan.

"Op..pa."

"Ne, ada apa lagi Yuri-ah ?"

"Apa..tadi malam Oppa mengingat sesuatu ?"

Yunho menatap Yuri, memastikan kata-kata yang yeoja itu lontarkan.

"Mengingat apa ? Aku hanya ingat aku terbangun di hotel, sepertinya bodyguard bar yang aku kunjungi tadi malam yang membawaku kesana."

"Oh, begitu."

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu Yuri-ah ?"

"Tidak apa-apa Oppa, Oppa aku pulang duluan ne ?"

"Hm, hati-hati Yuri-ah."

"Ne, Oppa."

BLAM

Pintu berwarna coklat tadi tertutup, Yuri segera menuju ruangannya, mengambil tas tangannya, sesekali mengusap airmatanya yang terjatuh. Dia merasakan sakit yang teramat saat ini, andaikan ia tidak memenuhi permintaan Yunho yang menyuruhnya ke bar itu.

.

.

.

**Yunjae's Apartement**

"Fiuh..akhirnya selesai juga."

Jaejoong menyapu keringatnya, bibirnya tersenyum puas, ya, bakat memasaknya sangat diuji saat ini. Sebuah candle light dinner yang dibuatnya menampilkan sebotol white wine yang tertata di meja lengkap dengan gelasnya, dua buah lilin yang berdiri tegak dengan sinar redupnya. Terlihat dua porsi Carpacio de st. Jacques, merupakan perpaduan quinoa seeds, irisan tiram, avokad, dan markisa, sangat segar untuk hidangan pembuka. Kemudian, terlihat semangkuk soupe a l' oignen, sup bawang yang didalamnya terdapat es krim rasa bawang. Dan menu utama kali ini Jaejoong membuat Ayam Marengo, sebuah masakan khas Perancis. Oh, jangan lupakan Chocolate Mouses yang dibelinya tadi.

Kembali ia melihat jam, dan ternyata sudah jam delapan malam. Jaejoong telah berpakaian rapi, memakai gaun hitam dengan bahu terbuka namun berlengan panjang, dengan perpotongan pendek selutut, rambut hitamnya terurai panjang.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang menunggu kehadiran Jung Yunho, seorang namja yang kini diakui-nya sebagai suaminya. Ya, suaminya, Jaejoong telah memutuskannya, dia sudah semakin tua, dia bukan anak kecil lagi.

.

.

.

Aku masih dengan setia menunggunya di ruang makan, kulihat lilin-lilin yang telah meleleh, sup yang kubuat tidak mengeluarkan asap panasnya lagi, dan ternyata oh ! ini sudah jam 10 malam, dia belum juga pulang. Apa dia marah kepadaku ? Wajar saja, aku menamparnya kemarin. Entahlah, aku dipermainkan perasaanku sendiri, aku membencinya, sangat membencinya, aku membencinya yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Aku tahu itu, tatapan matanya menusukku sejak awal, aku hanya tidak bisa melupakan masa lalu itu. Bisakah kita mengulangnya dari awal Yunho ?

Aku hampir menangis saat ini, ini sudah tengah malam, kenapa dia belum pulang ? Kemana kamu Yunho-ah ? Disaat seperti ini, kamu jahat Yunho-ah, kenapa disaat aku mulai membuka perasaanku untukmu, kamu tidak ada ?

Aku meninggalkan ruang makan itu, masih seperti tadi, bahkan sebuah kado yang telah kupersiapkan untuknya, masih terletak dimeja itu bersama dengan suara hatiku. Akankah ia mengerti ?

.

.

.

Yunho baru saja memasuki apartement-nya, sedikit perasaan bersalah menghampirinya pasalnya ia kemarin tidak pulang dan sekarang ia baru saja pulang pukul dua malam, pekerjaannya, jabatannya, benar-benar menyiksanya.

Yunho menuju dapur rumahnya, rasa haus pada tenggorokannya sangat menyiksanya, perutnya yang terasa lapar kembali meghampirinya. Tersirat dibenaknya untuk memasak ramen instan, tapi,

"Mwo ? A..apa ini ?" Yunho bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ketika mata musangnya melihat ruang makannya tersulap menjadi se-romantis mungkin. Terdapat banyak makanan disana dan mata musangnya yang sibuk menjelajahi meja makan itu menangkap sesuatu.

"Ka..do ?" Yunho mengambil sebuah kotak perhiasan berwarna hitam berlambangkan angsa itu, oh yeah ~ swarovski (my fave's brand ever !)

Mata musangnya kembali menangkap sebuah surat yang digulung dan berhiaskan pita berwarna merah, buru-buru ia membuka surat itu, tentu saja penasaran dengan isinya.

_Yunho-ah, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan Happy Birthday !_

_Yunho-ah, mungkin ini terdengar gila, namun bisakah kita mengulang ini semua, maksudnya mengulang kisah kita dari awal ? Selama ini aku bukanlah istri yang baik untukmu, aku hanya terkurung oleh keinginanku untuk balas dendam kepadamu, tapi ijinkanlah aku untuk mengucapkan ini 'Nado Saranghae."_

_Dan, ijinkanlah aku memasang kalung itu dilehermu, Yunho-ah._

"Ja..jae.." Ucapannya bergetar, dia ingin menangis sekarang, oh Tuhan ! Apakah ini berkah baginya ? Apakah ini kado spesial dari Tuhan ? Jaejoong mengucapkannya, Jaejoong membalas perasaannya. Tapi, dimana ia sekarang ? Bukankah dia akan memakaikan Yunho kalung itu ? Kalung inisial YJ yang Jaejoong beli kemarin.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Yunho mencari-cari keberadaan istrinya itu, dan akhirnya.

"Jaejoongie ! Mianhe, saranghae. Saranghae Jaejoongie."

"Ungh.."

Jaejoongie merasa tidurnya terusik dikala Yunho mengecup permukaan wajahnya, namun matanya sangat berat untuk terbuka, dia hanya merasakannya saja, merasakan pelukan Yunho yang hangat menggenggam tubuhnya dengan erat.

Yunho sangat berterimakasih kali ini, tidak pernah ia membayangkan mendapatkan kado seindah ini. Kim Jaejoong, Jaejoongie, Joongie, Boojaejoongie-nya membalas perasaannya.

Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mereka pun tertidur bersama dengan Yunho yang masih memakai pakaian kerjanya, dan Jaejoong masih memakai gaun hitamnya.

"Saranghae Kim Jaejoong." Yunho kembali mengecup cherry lips itu dengan lembut. "Selamat tidur." Ucapnya lagi.

Ketika ia hendak menutup matanya menyusul Jaejoong di alam mimpi, ia teringat sesuatu, masakan itu yang tertata manis di meja makan. Yunho kembali menuju ruang makannya, menghabiskan makanan perancis ala Jaejoong. Tidak pernah ia seharu ini ketika makan, perasaannya mengendalikan dirinya, betapa bahagianya Jung Yunho saat ini. Well, biarkan untuk saat ini seperti itu dulu. Yeah ~

To be continued

Give me some review ~

Balikpapan, 10 Juni 2013

ZE.


	9. Chapter 9

**WHEN REVENGE BECOME LOVE**

**Chapter Nine**

Oh, well. Ada dua review yang sangat membangkitkan semangatku ~ Oh yeah ~~~ JUST SMILE LIKE I NEVER BEEN HURT ! OMFG !

.

.

.

Let's begin ~

.

.

.

Tidak seperti hari-hari kemarin, Yunho bangun tidur selalu dengan perasaan bahagia, tentu saja itu semua karena istrinya yang telah berubah, sudah sebulan ini Yunho dan Jaejoong benar-benar layaknya seperti pasangan suami istri, tidak jarang juga mereka kencan bersama di hari minggu, hari favorit mereka sekarang, karena hanya di hari tersebut mereka bebas dari pekerjaan.

**Yunjae's Apartement**

Seperti malam ini,

"Oh..Yunho..Ah..." Jaejoong mengerang dan menjalankan kuku-kukunya dipunggung Yunho. Dan ia terengah-engah, sebuah erangan tercekik.

Yunho membenamkan kepalanya dileher Jaejoong, mencium, menghisap dan menggigit Jaejoong, menjelajahi hidungnya ke atas dagu Jaejoong, menciumnya, lidahnya melumat bibir Jaejoong. Tangannya kembali bergerak keseluruh tubuh Jaejoong, bibirnya bergerak semakin turun ke bawah, ke payudara Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong !" Yunho memanggil namanya, dia telah berada dipuncaknya, napasnya masih terengah-engah, terdengar sangat pendek.

"Gomawo Joongie." Yunho mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajah istrinya, mencium sekilas perut Jaejoong. "Aku titip benihku disini, semoga cepat berkembang."

Uh, perasaan sakit itu menghampiri Jaejoong, Yunho berharap terlalu besar kepadanya, bagaimana ia menjelaskannya ? Jaejoong menarik selimut menutupi hingga lehernya, membenamkan wajahnya dileher Yunho.

"Joongie ? Kenapa menangis eoh ?"

"Hiks..Mianhe Yunho-ah."

Yunho mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong bertubi-tubi, ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Jaejoong. Sesekali ia mengusap punggung Jaejoong.

"Tidurlah Joongie, kita bicarakan masalah ini besok saja." Yunho menghapus airmata Jaejoong, mendekapnya erat, membuat Jaejoong terasa nyaman. Ia tahu Jaejoong memiliki masalah yang belum ia ketahui, bila jujur, Yunho memang mengetahui tentang kehidupan istri cantiknya itu, tapi kali ini, Yunho sama sekali tidak mempunyai petunjuk.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah, Jaejoong terlihat sangat rapi dengan baju kerjanya, tapi ia masih menyempatkan diri memakai apron bunga-bunga, membuat sarapan pagi.

CUP

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat dipipi putihnya, Jaejoong tersenyum, ia tahu siapa pelakunya, ia menerimanya, ia akan belajar menerimanya, tidak seperti dulu.

"Duduklah Yunnie, aku sedang menyiapkan bindaetteok (pancake kacang hijau, bombai dan kimchi)."

"Hm, baiklah." Kembali Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong, kemudian ia duduk di ruang makan, tidak berapa lama Jaejoong membawa sarapan mereka yang ditemani dengan secangkir saenggang cha (teh akar jahe).

"Selamat makan Yunho-ah."

"Selamat makan Joongie."

Tidak berapa lama mereka berdua pun menyelesaikan sarapan paginya, Jaejoong segera membersihkan meja makan mereka dan mencucinya, Yunho dengan setia menunggunya di ruang keluarga.

"Sudah selesai ?"

"Ne, Yunho-ah. Ayo kita pergi kerja."

"Duduklah dulu Joongie." Yunho menepuk-nepuk sofa disebelahnya, dan tidak lama Jaejoong telah duduk disampingnya, matanya melirik ke jam tangannya.

"Ada apa Yunho-ah ? Nanti kita terlambat kerja."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak akan ada yang memarahi kita Joongie. Ini soal semalam, kenapa menangis eoh ? Apa aku melakukannya dengan kasar tadi malam ?"

Jaejoong mendadak menegang, jarinya meremas pinggiran sofa, matanya perlahan menatap ke bawah, menghindari tatapan Yunho untuk saat ini.

"Joongie ? Kenapa ? Katakanlah ?"

"A...aku..Ck, bagaimana aku harus mengatakan ini eoh ?" Jaejoong menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa, matanya menatap ke langit-langit, berusaha menahan airmata yang akan segera jatuh lagi.

"Hm ? Kenapa Jaejoongie ? Apa kamu mempercayaiku sebagai suamimu ?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, matanya mulai berani menatap mata musang itu, tangannya perlahan mengenggam tangan Yunho, menatapnya lembut, berusaha menahan airmatanya. Jaejoong menarik napas sejenak, "Ada suatu hal penting yang ingin aku katakan Yunho-ah, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakannya bagaimana. Aku rasa aku belum siap untuk saat ini. Bahkan orangtua angkatku belum mengetahui hal ini, hal yang selama ini aku simpan sendiri."

"Jaejoongie...aku suamimu, masalahmu sekarang merupakan masalahku juga, separuh dirimu adalah diriku. Jadi beritahu aku, aku tidak ingin kamu menyimpannya seorang diri lagi. Aku percaya kepadamu Jaejoongie."

"Yun..ho.."

Jaejoong tidak mampu lagi menahan airmatanya, Yunho memeluknya dengan erat, menenangkan Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis ne ? Sebaiknya kita tidak usah turun kerja dulu hari ini eoh ?"

"Hiks..mianhe.."

"Ssstt...hal apa yang tidak kuketahui Jaejoongie ?"

"Aku...aku tidak bisa mempunyai anak Yunho-ah."

DEG

Tubuh Yunho membeku seketika, tangannya yang mengusap punggung Jaejoong berhenti seketika, Jaejoong menyadarinya, ia melepaskan pelukan Yunho, melihat wajah Yunho yang kaku tanpa ekspresi.

"Yunho-ah." Lirih Jaejoong

"Aaa...apa maksudnya Joongie ? Aku tidak mengerti." Yunho menetralkan dirinya kembali, ia tidak ingin melihat Jaejoong kecewa, ia akan tetap bersama Jaejoong, melewati semuanya bersama-sama, ia telah terikat oleh janji setia itu. Yang ia tahu, ia harus tegar menghadapi ini semua. Walau besar keinginannya untuk mempunyai anak.

"Aku..saat itu aku berumur 20 tahun, di usiaku itu seharusnya aku mendapat haid secara teratur setiap bulan, tapi aku sangat jarang haid hingga berbulan-bulan. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke dokter kandungan seorang diri, seorang dokter bernama Ahn Min Rin memeriksaku." Jaejoong berhenti sejenak, dia melihat wajah suaminya yang terlihat serius mendengar setiap perkataannya.

"Lanjutkan Joongie, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu, dokter Ahn memberiku obat, ia menyuruhku meminumnya setiap hari, lalu tidak berapa lama aku mendapat haid secara teratur. Aku pikir aku telah sembuh saat itu, tapi beberapa bulan kemudian kejadian itu kembali lagi, lalu aku mengunjungi dokter Ahn lagi dan ia pun kembali memeriksaku. Dan aku sendiri terkejut dengan yang dikatakan dokter Ahn saat itu."

"_Jaejoong-ah, mianhe. Tapi saya harus memberitahukan hal ini."_

"_Apa itu dokter Ahn ?"_

"_Setelah saya periksa kembali, ternyata rahim anda tidak mampu menghasilkan ovum, hal itulah yang membuat anda jarang haid."_

"_Lalu ?"_

"_Kemungkinan besar anda tidak bisa memiliki keturunan apabila rahim anda sendiri tidak menghasilkan ovum. Maka tidak ada proses pembuahan."_

"Aku sangat terpukul saat itu Yunho-ah, aku takut suatu saat aku harus memiliki anak, dan aku sangat takut ketika hal itu terjadi. Hiks..."

"Joongie...jangan menangis, sst...tenanglah. Aku tidak apa-apa hanya ada kita berdua. Jangan menangis ne ?"

"Ta..tapi Appa Jung menginginkan seorang cucu, bagaimana bisa aku memberikannya eoh ?"

"Sudahlah, suatu saat keajaiban pasti akan ada, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini."

Jaejoong semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dipelukan Yunho, setidaknya ia bersyukur Yunho memahaminya, tapi bagaimana dengan keluarganya ?

"Hei, apa kamu ingin mengunjungi orangtuamu eoh ?"

"Iya, aku mau. Aku merindukan mereka dan adik kecilku."

"Adik kecil ? Changmin sudah dewasa Joongie."

"Tetap saja ia adik kecil bagiku, hehe." Jaejoong sedikit merasa terhibur saat ini.

.

.

.

**Shim's Apartement**

"Noona ! Aku sangat merindukanmu !"

"Uh, sesak Minnie. Dimana Appa dan Umma ?"

"Appa sedang berkerja dan Umma sedang ke pasar. Yunho hyung apa kabar ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Changmin-ah."

"Baguslah, apa kalian tidak berkerja eoh ?"

"Tidak, kami masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Changmin-ah."

"Bersama ?"

"Ne, pekerjaan kami membuat kami jarang bertemu."

"Ya ! Minnie-ah, tidak usah bertanya lagi ! Kenapa kamu tidak kuliah ?"

"Aku sudah lulus noona, aku sudah ujian tesis dan nilainya sangat memuaskan."

"Benarkah ? Selamat Changmin-ah, apa masih berminat berkerja di Nissan ?"

"Terserah noona saja."

"Okey, aku ingin membuat minuman dulu."

Lalu Jaejoong menuju dapur apartement lamanya, sedikit rasa rindu menghampirinya.

"Yunho hyung, apa aku benar-benar bisa berkerja di Nissan ?"

"Tentu saja Changmin-ah, apa kamu ingin menggantikan posisi Jaejoongie eoh ?"

"Mwo ? Sebagai direktur cabang ? Aku belum siap hyung. Kenapa dengan Jaejoong noona ?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin ia menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja, hehe."

"Hm ? Tapi sepertinya noona menikmati pekerjaannya."

"Ne, tapi itu sangat menyiksaku, aku sangat jarang bertemu dengannya, bila aku pulang kerja hingga malam, ia pasti sudah tertidur duluan."

"Oh, aku mengerti maksud hyung, hahaha."

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan eoh ?"

"Hyung pasti ingin menghabiskan malam dengan bercinta bukan ?"

"Ya ! Shim Changmin ! Aku dapat mendengar apa yang kamu bicarakan ! seru Jaejoong memotong pembicaraan kalian.

"Jangan berteriak Joongie."

Jaejoong datang dari arah dapur membawa minuman, oh ternyata ia membuat coklat panas. Ditaruhnya perlahan cangkir tersebut, lalu ia membawa satu buah cangkir.

"Mau kemana eoh ?"

"Aku mau ke kamar lamaku Yunho-ah."

"Aku ikut ne ?"

"Andwe !"

Kemudian Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho berdua dengan Changmin di ruang keluarga, entah pembicaraan apalagi yang mereka perbincangkan.

Jaejoong telah berada di kamar lamanya, sebuah kamar yang menemani hari-harinya, susunannya tidak ada yang berubah, kamar tersebut masih sama seperti ketika ia tinggalkan, ia meminum coklat panasnya sambil berjalan ke arah jendela. Ia tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat kejadian itu, Jaejoong yang memakai underwear dan Yunho melihatnya dari seberang sana.

Joongie ?"

"Hm ?"

"Appa baru saja meneleponku, sepertinya Appa sedang sakit, ia menyuruh kita ke rumahnya."

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Appa Jung yang tengah sakit, sayang bagi Jaejoong belum sempat bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya yang masih saja menyibukkan diri mereka di hari-hari tuanya.

.

.

.

**Jung's House**

"Appa sakit apa ?"

"Hanya sakit biasa saja Yunho-ah, apa kamu sendirian ?"

"Tidak Appa, aku bersama Jaejoong. Dia sedang di dapur membuatkan bubur untuk Appa."

"Oh, apa dia tidak membencimu lagi Yunho-ah ?"

"Ne Appa, aku sangat menyayanginya. Ada apa Appa memanggil kami ?"

Appa Jung membetulkan posisi duduknya, menyenderkan badannya di kepala ranjang itu.

"Sepertinya Appa akan pensiun Yunho-ah, Appa sudah lelah untuk berkerja. Kamu harus menggantikan posisi Appa, Yunho-ah. Apa kamu sudah siap ?"

"Ne Appa, aku siap."

"Baguslah, Appa ingin menghabiskan hari tua Appa bersama cucu Appa, ah..membayangkannya saja sudah sangat menyenangkan."

Yunho tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dengan pertanyaan Appa-nya itu, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang berada di depan pintu. Perasaan bersalah menghampirinya.

"Appa, ini aku buatkan bubur. Silahkan makan."

"Gomawo Jaejoong-ah, akan Appa makan. Apa kamu sehat-sehat saja Jaejoong-ah ?"

"Ne Appa."

Lalu Appa Jung memakan bubur buatan Jaejoong tadi, Yunho dan Jaejoong masih setia berada di kamar itu.

"Yunho-ah, besok mari kita urus pengangkatanmu. Appa sudah memberitahu Hyunjoong, asisten Appa."

"Ne Appa."

"Jangan lupa dengan permintaan Appa ne ? Satu orang cucu saja sudah cukup bagi Appa."

Lagi-lagi hal itu yang diungkit, Yunho belum siap untuk memberitahu kebenaran akan Jaejoong saat ini. Ia tidak ingin membuat Appa-nya menjadi down.

"Ne Appa, akan kami berikan cucu yang lucu untuk Appa." Kata Jaejoong.

"Wah, Appa tidak sabar menunggunya."

Appa Jung terlihat berbinar-binar, seorang cucu yang lucu sangat berarti baginya yang hidup seorang diri di rumah besar itu.

**Yunjae's Apartement**

Malam yang indah ini kembali dihabiskan oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong bersama, mereka sepakat untuk melupakan sejenak perihal permintaan Appa Jung. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong yang terlelap dipelukannya. Ia tahu istrinya pasti sangat terpukul saat ini, disaat orangtua mereka menanyakan perihal keturunan mereka selanjutnya.

Terdengar bel apartement mereka berbunyi, Yunho yang hampir tertidur menatap sekilas jam dindingnya.

"Siapa bertamu malam-malam begini eoh ?" gumamnya.

"Yunho-ah ada tamu." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Hm, aku akan menngeceknya." Yunho beranjak dari ranjang itu, membenarkan jubah tidurnya, lalu dengan setengah malas menuju ruang tamunya, Yunho langsung saja membuka pintu tersebut.

"Yu...yuri ?"

"Oppa..hiks..bantu aku...kumohon.."

Ternyata tamu tersebut adalah Kwon Yuri yang menangis tersedu-sedu di depan pintu itu, Jaejoong yang samar-samar mendengar suara tangisan itu pun segera menuju ruang tamunya.

"Siapa Yunho-ah ?"

"Dia Yuri. Ah, ayo masuk dulu Yuri-ah."

Dan mereka bertiga duduk bersama di ruang tamu, terlihat Yuri yang berusaha mengelap airmatanya yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti.

"Ada apa Yuri-ah ? Kenapa malam-malam begini ke apartementku ?"

"Bantu aku Oppa..Kumohon.."

"Ne, apa yang bisa kami bantu eoh ? Aku sudah sangat mengantuk Yuri-ssi ! Apa pantas bertamu malam-malam !" bentak Jaejoong.

"Jangan begitu Joongie. Ayo ceritakan Yuri-ah, apa yang bisa kami bantu ?"

"Aku..aku hamil oppa."

"MWO !" Yunho dan Jaejoong bersama-sama terkejut, terlebih lagi Jaejoong."

"Anak siapa itu Yuri-ssi ? Apa itu anak Yunho ?"

Yuri menggelengkan kepalanya, ada perasaan lega saat itu bagi Jaejoong. Bila itu anaknya Yunho, entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan rumah tangga mereka yang belum setahun ini.

"Lalu itu anak siapa Yuri-ah ?"

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya."

"Ne, cepatlah."

"Oppa aku tahu kamu tidak ingat malam di bar itu, oppa meneleponku dan menyuruhku mendatangi oppa, ternyata oppa mabuk, lalu aku membawa oppa ke sebuah hotel. Ketika aku hendak pergi, oppa menahanku. Aku sangat takut saat itu, apalagi oppa telah menikah. Lalu oppa tiba-tiba menggumamkan nama nona Jaejoong dan tidak berapa lama oppa tertidur. Aku pun pergi dari hotel itu, diperjalanan aku pulang aku diikuti oleh seorang pria, dan dia..diaa memperkosaku.."

Yuri tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya, terlambat baginya untuk menyesal, andaikan malam itu dia tidak mendatangi Yunho.

"Aa..pa.." Jaejoong terkejut akan penuturan Yuri, dia telah mengetahui jawaban kenapa malam itu Yunho tidak pulang. Ada sedikit perasaan sakit dihatinya, namun ia masih bersyukur Yunho dan Yuri tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku...ingin menggugurkan bayi ini Oppa.."

"Ya ! Apa kamu sudah gila Yuri-ah !"

"Itu yang terbaik untukku, orangtuaku belum mengetahui perihal ini. Aku tidak ingin nama keluargaku menjadi buruk karena aku."

"Ya gugurkan saja Yuri-ssi, kenapa Yunho harus membantumu eoh ?" tanya Jaejoong yang terdengar dingin.

"Aku..tidak memiliki biaya..."

"Ck, jadi masalah uang ? Berapa yang kamu inginkan ? Aku akan memberikanmu."

"Kim Jaejoong !"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget, ini pertama kalinya Yunho membentaknya. Apa yang salah ?

"Jangan gugurkan bayi itu, biar aku yang mengambilnya, seharusnya kamu bersyukur Yuri-ah karena bisa memiliki keturunan. Apa kamu tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan wanita yang tidak bisa memiliki keturunan eoh ?!"

"Andwe ! Aku tidak mau anak dia !"

Jaejoong membalas bentakan Yunho kemudian, dia mengira Yunho hanya kasihan kepadanya yang tidak bisa memiliki keturunan. Jaejoong merasa harga dirinya terinjak saat ini.

Yunho berhenti sejenak, mengatur napasnya, bukankah bagus bila ia mengambil anak itu ? Tapi mengapa Jaejoong menolaknya ? Sepertinya pikiran pasangan suami istri ini tidak menjadi satu.

"Aku tidak mau anak Kwon Yuri ! Aku tidak mau anak haram itu !" seru Jaejoong lagi, lalu dia meninggalkan Yunho dan Yuri, membanting dengan kasar pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya.

To be continued

Give me some review ~

Balikpapan, 12 Juni 2013

ZE.


	10. Chapter 10

**WHEN REVENGE BECOME LOVE**

**Chapter ****Ten**

**Yunjae's Apartement**

"Selamat pagi Nona Jaejoong."

Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya.

"Kamu tidur di apartement ini semalam ?"

"I..iya, Yunho oppa yang menyuruhku."

"Oh."

Jaejoong terkesan sangat dingin pagi ini, perasaan marah, jengkel dan sebal menjadi satu. Bisa-bisanya Yunho menyuruh Yuri yang merupakan orang asing untuk menginap di apartementnya.

"Anda mau kemana sepagi ini Nona ?"

"Bukan urusanmu ! Anyeong."

Yuri hanya bisa menatap pintu ruang tamu itu dibanting, dirinya merasa bersalah yang teramat. Memasuki rumah tangga orang lain.

"Yuri-ssi, ayo ikut aku sekarang !" Jaejoong kembali lagi ke apartementnya, dengan nada memerintah menyuruh Yuri.

"Ne, Nona. Saya ambil tas dulu."

.

.

.

**At Coffee Shop**

"Apa kamu benar-benar akan menggugurkan anak itu eoh ?"

"I..iya..aku tidak ingin menanggung malu, Nona."

Jaejoong meminum kopinya, black kopi kegemarannya.

"Kamu ternyata seorang wanita bodoh Yuri-ssi,."

"Mwo ? Ma..maksud anda Nona ?"

"Panggil namaku saja. Disaat dirimu bisa memiliki anak, tapi kamu hendak membuangnya, membunuh sebuah nyawa tak berdosa."

Yuri menundukkan kepalanya, memegang cangkir kopinya.

"Ta..pi..anak ini tidak memiliki seorang Appa, Jaejoong-ssi."

"Apa kamu tidak pernah mendengar istilah single mom huh ?"

"Aku tahu Jaejoong-ssi, tapi aku..maksudnya bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini kepada kedua orangtuaku."

"Aku akan membantumu."

Yuri mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jaejoong penuh arti.

"Ke..kenapa Jaejoong-ssi ?"

"Yuri-ssi, apa tadi malam kamu tidak mengerti maksud Yunho yang ingin mengambil anakmu hingga dia membentakku hanya demi anak yang tidak kamu inginkan itu ? Itu karena aku tidak bisa memiliki keturunan Yuri-ssi ! Aku tidak bisa hamil ! Apa kamu mengerti bagaimana rasanya !"

Tubuh Yuri seakan terhempas begitu kuatnya, tubuhnya bergetar, memberanikan dirinya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Menghormati wanita yang terlihat kuat itu.

"Ma..maafkan aku, Jaejoong-ssi."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya tertekan saja saat ini. Jagalah anakmu Yuri-ssi. Aku..tidak ingin anakmu, kamu harus tahu itu. Aku yakin suatu saat Tuhan akan berbaik hati kepadaku."

"Jae..joong-ssi.."

"Apabila kamu tidak memiliki biaya, aku akan membantumu hingga anakmu melahirkan."

"Jaejoong-ssi, aku..gomawo, Jaejoong-ssi. Maafkan aku, maafkan kebodohanku Jaejoong-ssi."

"Ne, rawatlah anakmu dengan baik."

Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum, setidaknya wanita dihadapannya tidak berpikiran bodoh lagi.

"Gomawo Jaejoong-ssi, aku akan memberanikan diri untuk bicara kepada keluargaku, semoga mereka memakluminya."

"Ne, tawaranku masih berlaku. Aku akan membantumu bila kamu memerlukannya."

.

.

.

**Yunjae's Apartement**

Yunho baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, tubuhnya terasa sakit. Walaupun semalam Jaejoong memperbolehkan ia masuk ke kamar mereka, tapi Yunho tidur di lantai.

Yunho mendapati rumahnya dalam keadaan sepi, tidak ada Jaejoong yang memasak di dapur, tidak ada juga sarapan.

Yunho mengecek ponselnya sesaat.

_Aku sudah pergi kerja bersama Yuri, kamu tidak usah mengkhawatirkan kami Yunho-ah._

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Jaejoong, ia mengetahui Jaejoong masih jengkel kepadanya, terlihat dari pesan singkat itu.

Yunho langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya, dan tentu saja ia menuju kantornya.

Setiba di kantor, ia melihat Yuri yang sudah duduk manis di ruang kerjanya.

"Yu..yunho oppa, bisakah kita bicara sebentar ?"

"Ne, di ruanganku saja."

Yunho berjalan duluan memasuki ruang kerjanya, dirinya langsung duduk di meja kerjanya, dan Yuri duduk di hadapannya.

"Ada apa Yuri-ah ?"

"Maafkan aku Oppa."

"Untuk apa eoh ?"

"Aku tidak akan memberikan anakku untuk Oppa, aku akan membesarkannya seorang diri."

"Mwo ? Apa yang Jaejoong katakan kepadamu ?"

"Jaejoong-ssi telah membuatku berpikir dengan jernih, aku tahu Jaejoong-ssi wanita yang kuat. Aku sangat berterimakasih kepadanya. Dia adalah wanita yang sangat baik, Oppa sangat beruntung memilikinya."

"Hm ? Baiklah, rawatlah anak-mu dengan baik, Yuri-ssi."

"Go..gomawo Oppa, aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu."

"Ah..tunggu dulu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Ada apa Oppa ?"

"Mulai hari ini aku tidak menjadi atasanmu lagi, karena aku akan menggantikan posisi Appa-ku. Tapi nanti akan ada seorang namja dari Distrik Dobong-gu yang akan menggantikan posisiku. Mungkin setelah istirahat siang ia baru kemari."

"Ne Oppa. Aku sangat berterimakasih atas bantuan Oppa selama ini."

Yuri membungkukkan badannya sesaat.

"Hm, berkerjalah dengan baik Yuri-ah, aku akan membantumu bila kamu memerlukannya. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adik perempuanku sendiri."

"Go..gomawo Oppa."

"Sama-sama, bisakah kamu membantuku membersihkan barang-barangku ?"

"Dengan senang hati Oppa !"

.

.

.

**Jung's House**

"Selamat pagi Appa, cuaca pagi ini sepertinya sangat cerah."

"Ah, Jaejoong-ah ? Duduklah disini."

"Ini aku buatkan Imsam-cha untuk Appa. Bagaimana keadaan Appa ? Apa sudah sehat ?"

"Ne, gomawo Jaejoong-ah. Iya, setelah makan bubur buatanmu, Appa kembali sehat. Dirimu mengingatkanku kepada mendiang istriku Jaejoong-ah. Apa kamu tidak kerja ?"

"Istri Appa pasti wanita yang sangat baik. Aku akan berkerja setelah istirahat siang Appa, aku akan ke rumah sakit."

"Siapa yang sakit Jaejoong-ah ?"

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya, menatap cerahnya langit, ia sudah berada disini, ia tidak akan mundur kali ini. Setelah ia memberitahu kedua orangtuanya tadi pagi, ia harus mengatakannya juga kepada Appa Jung. Ia hanya bisa berharap Appa Jung menerima keadannya seperti orangtua angkatnya.

"Appa, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepada Appa."

"Hm ? Apa itu ?"

Appa Jung mengikuti Jaejoong, berdiri disampiingnya.

"Apakah seorang cucu sangat berharga untuk Appa ?"

"Tentu saja Jaejoong-ah, kenapa menanyakan itu ?"

"Aku…memiliki kemungkinan…" Jaejoong menggantung kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Appa Jung menepuk pundaknya.

"Apa seberat itu menceritakannya kepada Appa ?"

"Mungkin ini sangat berat bagiku, tapi aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Appa. Ah, apa Appa ingin menemaniku ke rumah sakit ?"

"Tentu saja, apa kita pergi sekarang ?"

"Ne, aku akan menunggu Appa di mobil."

Entah apa yang direncanakan Jaejoong saat ini, pikirannya berputar menjadi satu, ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, ia hanya berharap Appa Jung tidak kecewa.

.

.

.

**At Hospital**

"Selamat pagi Dokter Ahn."

"Selamat pagi Jaejoong-ssi, silahkan berbaring disana, aku akan memeriksa anda."

Jaejoong segera berbaring, Dokter Ahn dengan seorang perawat mulai memeriksanya dengan alat USG.

"Apa haid-mu masih tidak lancar Jaejoong-ssi ?"

"Ne, sudah 2 bulan aku tidak haid."

"Apa anda sudah menikah ?"

"Ne, kira-kira 3 bulan yang lalu."

"Baik, saya sudah selesai memeriksa-nya, silahkan duduk. Saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal."

"Tunggu sebentar Dokter, saya ingin memanggil Appa mertua saya. Ia harus mendengar ini."

"Silahkan."

Lalu Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan itu, memanggil Appa Jung yang berada di ruang tunggu, sedikit kebingungan bagi Appa Jung ketika dia berada di ruangan dokter kandungan itu.

"Baiklah, saya akan menjelaskannya. Saya harap anda dapat menerimanya."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan menantu saya dokter ?"

Dokter Ahn tersenyum, ia mengambil hasil usg tadi, menaruhnya di meja kerjanya.

Jaejoong terlihat panik, tangannya mengenggam rok kerjanya, ia harus siap mendengar ini, ia melirik Appa Jung yang terlihat serius.

"Jaejoong-ssi, seperti yang pernah saya bilang dulu, sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk mempunyai keturunan. Rahim anda tidak subur."

Wajah Appa Jung menjadi datar, ia belum mengerti sepenuhnya akan ucapan dokter itu.

"Maksud anda menantu saya tidak dapat memiliki keturunan ?"

"Untuk saat ini saya bisa mengatakan seperti itu. Tapi saya akan memberikan obat penyubur rahim. Semoga bermanfaat."

.

.

.

**At Nissan's Restaurant**

Setelah dari rumah sakit, Appa Jung mengajak Jaejoong untuk makan siang bersama, Appa Jung tidak berbicara hingga saat ini, membuat Jaejoong merasa cemas. Ia takut bila Appa Jung tidak menyukainya lagi. Appa Jung menyantap makan siangnya dalam diam, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong.

"Jadi hal itu yang ingin kamu bicarakan Jaejoong-ah ?" Tanya Appa Jung kemudian membuka pembicaraan.

Jaejoong menaruh sumpitnya, mengelap bibirnya.

"Iya Appa, maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf Jaejoong-ah, Appa tidak apa-apa apabila kamu tidak bisa memberiku seorang cucu."

"Be..benarkah Appa ?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya, ucapannya sedikit bergetar.

"Appa tidak akan memaksamu, cukup kamu telah membuat Yunho bahagia saja Appa sudah senang. Kalian bisa mengadopsi seorang anak bukan ?"

"Um..tapi aku tidak ingin adopsi anak Appa, aku takut aku tidak bisa menyayanginya."

Appa Jung tersenyum sekilas, kemudian meminum habis imsam-cha kesukaannya.

.

.

.

**Nissan's Group Distrik Gangnam-gu**

Seorang namja yang lumayan tampan menyusuri lantai dimana ruang kerjanya terletak. Dia melihat sekilas ruang kerja yang berada di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan wakil direktur itu. Dia meyakini bahwa itu adalah ruang sekretaris-nya.

"Permisi."

"Ne, silahkan masuk Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

Namja tadi terpesona akan wajah cantik yeoja itu, hingga ia merasa gugup untuk saat ini.

"Tuan ?"

"Oh..perkenalkan saya Kim Yesung, saya wakil direktur baru disini."

"Saya Kwon Yuri, Tuan Yesung. Saya adalah sekretaris anda, mari saya antar ke ruangan anda Tuan."

Yuri tersenyum ketika berjabat tangan dengan Yesung, saat itu juga Yesung mengalami sesuatu yang disebut dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Di lain lantai, Jung Yunho terlihat sangat sibuk, pekerjaan sebagai Direktur Utama lebih memeras otak-nya. Tapi, dia masih beruntung karena mantan asisten Appa-nya yang kini menjadi asisten-nya sangat membantunya. Yunho cukup menyukai pemikiran yang disampaikan oleh Hyunjoong. Dia mengakui kepintaran namja itu.

"Hyunjoong-ssi, terimakasih telah membantu. Kamu boleh pulang kerja sekarang, sudah jam 5 bukan ?"

"Terimakasih Tuan Yunho atas pengertian anda."

"Sama-sama."

Hyunjoong meninggalkan Yunho seorang diri di ruang kerjanya yang lebih besar dari ruang kerjanya yang dulu, tidak berapa lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Yunho-ah, apa kamu masih sibuk ?"

Yunho melihat seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruang kerjanya, bibirnya tersenyum melihat orang tersebut.

"Ada apa Joongie ?"

"Apa kamu sudah makan Yunho-ah ?"

"Belum, aku tadi tidak sempat makan siang, pekerjaanku sangat banyak."

"Ayo kita makan malam di restaurant Appa-mu Yunho-ah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Hm ? Sebentar."

Yunho mematikan laptop-nya, kemudian merapikan berkas-berkasnya.

.

.

.

**At Nissan's Restaurant**

"Apa kamu senang makanan disini Joongie ?"

"Ne, tadi siang aku makan bersama Appa."

"Mwo ? Kenapa tidak mengajakku eoh ?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kamu pasti sibuk."

"Aku selalu ada waktu untukmu Jaejoongie."

"Enak sekali kopi ini Yunho-ah, apa kamu mau mencobanya ?"

"Tidak, kopi tidak bagus untuk kesehatan."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar penolakan sekaligus sindiran dari Yunho. Cherry lips itu semakin menggoda Yunho.

CUP

Yunho mencuri sebuah kecupan. "Aku akan menciummu bila kamu mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu."

"Huh ! Apa kamu lupa ! Aku itu masih marah kepadamu Jung Yunho !"

"Mwo ? Karena Yuri itu ? Ck, aku hanya tidak tega aja bila ia menggugurkan bayi tidak berdosa itu."

"Huh, tapi dia tidak akan menggugurkannya lagi."

"Aku tahu, Yuri sudah menceritakan betapa hebatnya istriku ini."

Jaejoong tersipu malu disaat Yunho menggodanya seperti saat ini.

"Ah Yunho-ah, Appa Jung sudah mengetahui tentangku, dan kedua orangtua angkatku juga sudah mengetahuinya, mereka menerima keadaanku ini. Aku sedikit merasa lega saat ini."

"Benarkah ? Syukurlah Jaejoongie."

"Iya, ayo Yunho kita pulang. Aku lelah sekali."

"Ne."

.

.

.

**Yunjae's Apartement**

Malam ini, Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat lelah sekali. Napas mereka sama-sama terengah-engah, aktivitas bercinta yang baru saja mereka lakukan sangat menguras tenaga mereka.

Yunho kembali mencium lembut bibir Jaejoong, melumatnya, menghisap bahkan menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong. Tangannya perlahan turun, meremas dengan lembut payudara Jaejoong.

"Yun..ho..hentikan..ahh.."

"Engh.."

"Hentikan ! Aku lelah !" sontak Jaejoong mendorong Yunho untuk menghentikan kegiatannya, Jaejoong terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkannya lagi.

"Wae ? Bukankah kita harus sering bercinta agar memiliki anak eoh ?"

Jaejoong membelakangi Yunho, ia menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi sampai lehernya. Selangkangannya terasa perih, tentu saja karena Yunho yang bersemangat.

"Tadi Dokter Ahn memberiku obat penyubur."

"Oh, semoga berhasil."

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, mengelus-elus perut Jaejoong. Berharap keajaiban menghampiri keluarga kecilnya.

To be continued

Give me some review ~

*Gomawo buat yang sudah nge-review FF Ze dari Chap 1 - Chap 10 ini *bow ~

Mind to reading my new FF 'Sweet Dreams Kim Jaejoong.'

*promosi*

Balikpapan, 17 Juni 2013

ZE.


	11. FINAL

**WHEN REVENGE BECOME LOVE**

**FINAL**

**One Year Later**

**Yoosu's House**

"Omo, lucu sekali."

Jaejoong mencubit gemas pipi bayi yang berumur setahun itu, mencium pipinya, bahkan menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di pipi bayi perempuan itu.

"Eonnie, pelan-pelan. Jangan dicubit."

"Siapa namanya eoh ?"

"Park Chiaki."

"Chiaki ? Kenapa memberinya dengan nama Jepang eoh ?"

"Hanya ingin saja eonnie."

Park Chiaki merupakan putri dari pasangan Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu. Seorang bayi perempuan yang lahir setahun yang lalu di kota Busan, di kediaman orangtua Junsu. Setelah sang bayi berumur setahun, barulah Junsu bersama Chiaki kembali ke Seoul. Yoochun saat itu tidak ikut ke Busan karena pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Apalagi sekarang ia menjadi Direktur Cabang Distrik Jung-gu.

Ah, mengenai Direktur Cabang, setahun yang lalu Jaejoong memutuskan berhenti berkerja mengikuti keinginan suaminya, Jung Yunho.

"Chiaki-chan, panggil aku eonnie." Jaejoong memangku bayi itu menghadap dirinya. Menggesek-gesekkan kembali hidungnya ke hidung si bayi. Tidak berapa lama Chiaki menangis.

"Yah, Suie. Bagaimana ini ! Dia menangis."

"Sini eonnie, sepertinya ia mengantuk. Aku mau menidurkannya dulu."

Junsu mengambil alih Chiaki, lalu menaruhnya di tempat tidur bayi. Memberinya susu, dan menepuk-nepuk Chiaki hingga tertidur.

"Dia sudah tidur ?"

"Hm, Chiaki anak yang pintar, ia tidak pernah rewel eonnie. Aku sangat bahagia memilikinya."

Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Junsu walaupun ia merasakan perih yang teramat. Sampai sekarang ia belum dikaruniai seorang anak.

"Apa eonnie belum memiliki rencana memiliki anak eoh ?"

"Belum Suie, aku masih ingin menikmati masa-masa berduaku dengan Yunho."

"Betul juga. Tapi jangan lama-lama eonnie, memiliki seorang anak itu merupakan kebahagiaan yang tidak ternilai."

"Hm, iya Suie. Ah, sudah jam 5 sore. Aku pulang dulu ne ? Sebentar lagi Yunho pasti pulang kerja."

"Iya, terimakasih sudah berkunjung eonnie."

Jaejoong menghampiri sejenak tempat tidur bayi, mengecup pipi Chiaki.

.

.

.

**At Yunjae's Apartement **

Seperti biasa, Jaejoong menyiapkan makan malam di saat seperti ini. Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya selama ini. Menikmati perannya sebagai seorang istri, sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga. Ia tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk berhenti berkerja, menyerahkan jabatannya kepada Park Yoochun.

Teringat kembali akan perkataan Junsu, bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan. Ia sangat ingin memiliki anak, hanya saja Tuhan belum memberinya secercah berkah.

"Selamat datang Yunho-ah."

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang baru saja pulang dari kerja, mencium bibir hati itu yang telah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Mandilah dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

"Baiklah Joongie."

Jaejoong kembali menyiapkan makan malam yang ia masak sendiri. Lalu ia duduk di ruang makan menanti Yunho. Pintu kamarnya terbuka, Yunho keluar dari kamar mereka dengan rambut basahnya.

"Selamat makan Yunho-ah."

"Selamat makan Joongie."

.

.

.

"Ah..Yunho.." Jaejoong mengerang dan tubuhnya melengkung karena sentuhan lidah Yunho di organ intimnya.

Lidahnya berputar-putar disana membuat Jaejoong kehilangan akal sehat, setiap tubuhnya berkonsentrasi keras pada daerah kecil, pada kewanitaannya. Kakinya menjadi kaku, Yunho memasukkan jarinya ke dalam diri Jaejoong menyebabkan Jaejoong mengeram.

"Oh, Jaejoongie. Aku suka bahwa kamu begitu basah untukku."

Yunho menggerakkan jarinya dalam putaran lebar, melonggarkan, menarik Jaejoong. Lidahnya meniru aksi jarinya, berputar-putar.

"Argh..." Jaejoong berteriak, melepaskan orgasme yang meremas-remas perutnya, dan ia terengah-engah.

Yunho mensejajarkan miliknya di organ intim Jaejoong, memasukkannya perlahan. Terasa nyeri dan nikmat bagi Jaejoong.

"Oh..Tuhan..."

"Bagaimana ? Apakah nikmat ?" Yunho bertanya dengan suara paraunya.

"Rasanya nikmat." Jaejoong mengambil napas. Dan Yunho benar-benar mulai bergerak, cepat, keras, dan besar mendorong Jaejoong ke tepi jurang lagi. Jaejoong mengerang di saat ia akan mencapai orgasmenya.

"Keluarlah Joongie." Suaranya keras, terengah-engah di telinga Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong meledak di saat Yunho mendorongnya lebih dalam.

"Terima ini." Bisik Yunho kemudian, dan ia mendorong lebih keras lagi, ia mengerang saat mencapai puncak, menekan dirinya di dalam diri Jaejoong. Lalu Yunho terdiam, ambruk di atas Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho, mengecup keningnya. Mengelap keringat yang menetes.

"Joongie.."

"Hm ?"

Jarinya bergerak ke bawah, menyusuri perut Jaejoong, mengelus-elusnya.

"Aku selalu percaya kamu bisa memberikanku seorang anak yang lucu. Aku akan menanti hari itu tiba."

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong,menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

"Tidurlah."

Salah satu rutinitas lainnya yang akhir-akhir ini sering dilakukan pasangan Yunjae, yeah ~

.

.

.

**Nissan's Group Distrik Gangnam-gu**

Jaejoong menyusuri lorong gedung itu, menuju ruangan yang berada di ujung, ruangan yang bertuliskan Direktur Utama dimana Yunho sedang mengasah otaknya.

"Yunho-ah, ayo makan siang dulu."

"Ne, Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong membuka kotak makanan yang ia bawa dari rumah, menyiapkannya di meja bundar ruangan itu. Makan siang bersama Yunho di kantor Yunho adalah rutinitasnya juga.

"Joongie, apa kamu tahu program bayi tabung ?"

"Bayi tabung ? Iya aku tahu, kenapa Yunho-ah ?"

"Apa kamu tidak berpikir untuk mengikutinya ?"

Jaejoong menaruh cangkirnya, mereka mulai memasuki pembicaraan yang serius sekarang.

"Maksudnya kita mengikuti proses pembuatan bayi tabung ? Apa tidak apa-apa Yunho-ah ?"

"Nah, kita harus mencobanya dulu, karena pembuatan bayi tabung itu kemungkinannya kecil bisa berhasil."

"Apa kamu yakin Yunho-ah ?" Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho, mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku..yakin selama kamu menginginkannya, apabila kamu tidak menginginkannya aku tidak masalah Joongie."

"Itu lebih baik daripada mengambil anak Yuri, Yunho-ah."

Wajah Yunho berbinar-binar, tidak menyangka Jaejoong menyetujui idenya yang terdengar gila. Entah mengapa Yunho berpikiran untuk membuat bayi tabung.

"Go..gomawo Jaejoongie. Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu bersedih lagi, aku tahu kemarin kamu menangis. Apa itu karena anak Junsu ?"

"Mwo ? Aa..kenapa kamu mengetahuinya Yunho-ah ?"

"Kemarin aku makan siang bersama Yoochun, dan bukannya kamu juga meneleponku kalau tidak bisa makan siang bersamaku karena ke rumah Junsu, pabo."

Yunho mengetuk kening Jaejoong, cherry lips itu kembali mengerucut, namun cepat-cepat ia lepaskan. Bisa-bisa Yunho menciumnya lagi.

Yunho yang gemas, mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

"Aww..sakit Yunho-ah."

"Kamu memang istriku yang paling lucu. Saranghae."

Kata-kata yang paling senang didengar oleh Jaejoong ketika Yunho mengucapkan itu hingga membuatnya membalas "Nado Saranghae."

"Anaknya Junsu sangat menggemaskan Yunho-ah, namanya Park Chiaki, Junsu memberi nama dengan nama Jepang. Uuh..dia sangat lucu, pipinya menggemaskan."

Yunho tersenyum ketika Jaejoong menjelaskan rupa anak Junsu sedetail mungkin.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan mempunyainya, percayalah."

.

.

.

Di lain tempat masih di gedung yang sama, terlihat sepasang kekasih sedang menikmati makan siangnya, ya mereka telah satu tahun lamanya menjadi kekasih.

"Yuri-ah, apa kamu siap bila aku mengajakmu menikah ?" lelaki itu bertanya dengan wajah penuh harapan.

"I..iya oppa, aku siap."

"Gomawo, kita bisa bersama-sama membesarkan Kwon Yoo Rin, ah sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi Kim Yoo Rin. Anakku."

Kim Yesung dan Kwon Yuri, telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dimana Yesung yang meminta Yuri menjadi kekasihnya, Yuri yang kaget saat itu bingung ingin menjawab apa, dengan penuh keberanian ia pun memberitahu keadaannya yang tengah hamil. Seperti yang tidak terduga, Yesung menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Dan saat ini, Yesung berniat untuk menikah dengan Yuri setelah ia merasa satu tahun adalah waktu yang cukup bagi mereka untuk saling mengenal.

.

.

.

**Jung's House**

Malam ini terlihat 3 kepala keluarga telah berkumpul di rumah Appa Jung. Dimana Appa Jung, kedua orangtua Jaejoong dan pasangan Yunjae berkumpul bersama, oh dimana Shim Changmin adik kecil Jaejoong. Hm, jawabannya tentu saja karena Changmin telah berkerja di Nissan's Group dan kini ia masih menjabat sebagai asisten Yoochun yang masih harus belajar banyak.

Tujuan mereka berkumpul bersama tidak lain adalah membicarakan masalah bayi tabung yang pasangan Yunjae inginkan, perihal ini tentu saja orangtua mereka harus menyetujuinya.

"Oh, jadi kalian berniat membuat bayi tabung ?" tanya Appa Jung

"Ne, Appa."

"Apa tidak apa-apa ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Semoga saja Appa, bayi tabung aman dilakukan. Yang lebih aku khawatirkan apakah akan berhasil atau tidak."

"Kami percayakan kepada kalian berdua Yunho-ah, Jaejoong-ah." Sambung Appa Shim.

"Ne, gomawo." Jawab Yunho dengan tegas.

"Appa juga, selama itu tidak membahayakan kalian berdua, Appa setuju saja."

"Gomawo Appa, besok kami akan mendatangi Dokter Boom, dokter yang menangani Jaejoong, Dokter Boom juga yang mengetahui perihal Jaejoong."

.

.

.

**At Hospital**

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di ruangan Dokter Boom, dokter yang masih terlihat muda diusianya itu tersenyum kepada pasangan Yunjae.

"Baiklah, saya akan menjelaskan terlebih dahulu apa itu bayi tabung. Jadi, Secara sederhana, bayi tabung adalah proses pembuahan sel telur dan sperma di luar tubuh ibu, istilahnya _in vitro vertilization_(_in vitro_bahasa latin, artinya "dalam gelas atau tabung," _vertilization_artinya pembuahan). Dalam proses **bayi**tabung, sel telur matang diambil dari indung telur ibu, dibuahi dengan sperma di dalam medium cairan. Setelah berhasil, embrio kecil yang terjadi dimasukkan ke rahim dengan harapan berkembang menjadi bayi."

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mereka tentu saja mengerti.

"Lalu, biaya untuk pembuatan bayi tabung tidak murah, jadi.."

"Kalau masalah biaya berapapun itu aku sanggup, asal kami memiliki anak Dokter Boom."

"Wah, wah kalian pasangan yang bersemangat sekali. Baiklah mari kita periksa Jaejoong-ssi dahulu, lalu anda Yunho-ssi."

Dan kini Dokter Boom memeriksa Yunho dan Jaejoong apakah layak mengikuti program bayi tabung, dan ternyata mereka berdua bisa mengikutinya. Dan kemudian tahapan demi tahapan mereka laksanakan bersama.

Satu hari ini mereka menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit, dan sekarang mereka berdua menunggu proses pembuahan yang nantinya disebut embrio.

.

.

.

**Yunjae's Apartement **

"Yunho-ah, aku sangat lelah, aku tidur duluan ne ?"

"Iya, tidurlah Joongie. Aku masih ingin menonton televisi."

Jaejoong menuju kamarnya, merebahkan dirinya, mengelus perutnya, berharap sel telur yang sudah matang di ambil dari indung telurnya tadi yang telah dibuahi dengan sperma di dalam sebuah medium cairan mampu menjadi embrio kecil yang nantinya akan dimasukkan ke rahim dengan harapan menjadi bayi. Intinya ia harus bersabar menunggu.

.

.

.

**Three Years Later**

Tidak terasa waktu 3 tahun telah berlalu, mereka yang menjalaninya dengan sabar. Kesabaran yang membuahkan hasil bagi mereka. Rasa benci yang menghilang terkubur oleh perasaan cinta.

Bagi seorang Shim Changmin, ia dengan mudah naik jabatan dan kini ia telah menjadi salah satu direktur cabang bukan di suatu distrik melainkan di suatu kota yang bernama Gwangju. Seorang adik yang selalu dianggap kakaknya anak kecil kini telah tumbuh dewasa, tidak pernah berada di angan-angannya hidupnya akan sesukses ini, membawa serta kedua orangtuanya untuk pindah ke Gwangju. Membeli sebuah rumah yang cukup besar bagi mereka bertiga. Seorang anak yang patut dibanggakan bagi keluarganya. Bersyukur kepada kakaknya yang membuka jalan kesuksesannya.

Berbeda dengan Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, dengan seorang putri bernama Park Chiaki, mereka bersama-sama menjaga keluarga kecilnya. Park Yoochun yang telah menjabat Direktur Cabang kurang lebih 3 tahun ini selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pulang cepat, menemui keluarga kecilnya yang selalu menanti kedatangannya di rumah.

Kim Yesung dan Kwon Yuri, pertemuan tidak terduga, perasaan yang datang tiba-tiba begitu saja, menghasilkan sebuah pernikahan. Pernikahan yang biasa saja yang diadakan di sebuah hotel. Kim Yesung menyayangi anak tirinya Kim Yoo Rin, bersyukur wajah anak itu mirip dengan Yuri.

Bagian ini adalah yang tersedih bagi mereka semua yang mengenalnya, Tuan Jung atau Appa Jung telah menutup usianya setahun yang lalu, menyusul sang istri, meninggalkan mereka semua yang sangat mencintainya. Meninggalkan rumah mewahnya yang penuh dengan kenangan bersama istri dan anaknya. Hanya ucapan-ucapan dan doa yang bisa disampaikan untuk Tuan Jung, Rest in Peace.

Kim Jaejoong, seorang wanita yang kuat menghadapi kenyataan pahit masa lalunya, menghadapi segala cobaan yang ia yakini ada hikmah dibalik itu semua. Bersama dengan Jung Yunho, pria yang dulu ia benci, kini ia cintai melebihi apapun berjuang bersama. Setelah kegagalan pertamanya dalam program bayi tabung, mereka tidak menyerah. Mereka mengikuti program itu lagi selang beberapa bulan. Tidak ada kata menyerah kali ini, sebelum seseorang tidak sempat melihat anak mereka. Menyesal akan kepergian Appa Jung yang belum sempat menikmati masa-masa tuanya bersama cucunya.

"Jaejoongie, sedang menonton apa ?"

"Hanya film kartun saja."

"Mwo ? Seperti anak kecil saja."

"Molla, akhir-akhir ini aku ingin menontonnya, mungkin dia yang ingin menonton."

Jaejoong mengelus perutnya yang tidak datar lagi, percobaan bayi tabung keduanya telah diambang keberhasilan, kini ia telah hamil 8 bulan, embrio kecil yang dimasukkan ke dalam rahimnya hampir berhasil. Satu bulan lagi.

Yunho mengecup perut Jaejoong, mengelusnya, merasakan detak jantung disana. Ia tahu kali ini pasti berhasil. Ya, itu harus berhasil.

"Jadi, siapa nama anak kita Yunho-ah ?"

"Umm...bila dia laki-laki namanya Jung Youngwoong, bila ia perempuan harus Jung Jiyool."

"Hm, nama yang bagus. Aku merindukan Appa, Yunho-ah."

"Ayo kita mengunjungi makamnya Jaejoongie."

"Nanti saja. Aku lelah."

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak suaminya, kehamilan kali ini membuatnya cepat lelah. Perasaan takut masih menyelimutinya, bagaimana bila kali ini gagal diusia kehamilan 8 bulan, itulah ketakutan terbesarnya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Appa, apa kabarmu disana ? Apa Appa bersama-sama Umma sekarang ?"

Yunho menaruh setangkai bunga tulip putih di makam Appa dan Umma-nya yang bersampingan. Membersihkan daun-daun yang menutupi nisan makam tersebut. Rasa rindu menghampiri, ia mengerti, telah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong ketika kehilangan kedua orangtuanya.

"Lihatlah sayang, mereka adalah kakek dan nenekmu. Ayo ucapkan salam."

"Anyeong, kakek, nenek. Apa kalian sehat-sehat saja ? Aku ingin menemui kalian." Ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang berada digenggaman Jaejoong.

"Ne, Youngwoongie. Kakek dan nenek pasti juga ingin menemuimu sayang."

HUP

Yunho menggendong anak laki-laki yang kini berusia 3 tahun itu, percobaan bayi tabung keduanya berhasil. Dan lahir-lah anak pertama mereka, Jung Youngwoongi. Seorang anak yang sangat berharga bagi Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong dari apapun.

**END**

**HAPPY ENDING**

_I know we could cross over rainbows  
I wish that we could aim the sun again  
I know we could dream for tomorrow  
To share the long forgotten Glamorous Days_

Thank's to :

Yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF ini

Yang sudah me-review FF ini. You r the BEST !

Marsshinki,gdtop, Himawari Ezuki, moceng, lipminnie, MaghT, Lee Kibum, Cindyshim, Andrey choi, shinchanryn, Resshi Jung Yjs II, guest, misskey, Kim Min Ah, Vic89, HaeRieJoongie2, NaraYuuki, Edelweis, irengiovanny, SimVir, Jejevan, DiDiahWD, heeli, Chassiper Jung, ajid yunjae, DIAHDEGA, Guest, CheftyClouds, Baida Aries, , Cherry Yunjae, san, dianes, 2, , MrsPark6002, I was a dreamer, Zheyra Sky, shawon20, abilhikmah ~ and other ~

Thank You so much to supporting me, my FF. And i just wanna say I Love Ya !

Present for :

_Yunjae_

_Yunjae Shipper_

_#Always Keep The Faith_

Balikpapan, 19 Juni 2013

ZE.


	12. Chapter 12

**WHEN REVENGE BECOME LOVE**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat cerah bagiku untuk menghabiskan waktu libur bersama dengan istri dan anak laki-lakiku. Ah, sepertinya ke taman hiburan tidak buruk juga.

"Joongie, kita ke taman hiburan ne ?"

"Baiklah, aku akan memandikan Youngwoongie dulu."

Uh, Kim Jaejoong. Istri-ku yang sangat kucintai, aku tidak akan bisa melupakan pertemuan pertama kami. Aku yang tanpa piker panjang bercinta dengannya yang sedang mabuk. Tapi, aku memang menyukai ketika aku menatap matanya, matanya yang mampu menghisapku ke tubuhnya. Bermodalkan ide gila, aku menjadi karyawan-nya di cabang yang ia kendalikan. Oh, ternyata ia saat itu sangat membenciku, tapi bukan Jung Yunho namanya bila aku menyerah begitu saja. Lihatlah, dia yang dulu tidak pernah tersenyum untukku, selalu membenciku, selalu menolak kehadiranku kini ia selalu membalas setiap perkataan cintaku, menanti kehadiranku bersama anak kamu.

Jung Youngwoongie, permata yang Tuhan berikan untuk keluarga kecilku. Aku bersyukur memilikinya, keluargaku terasa sangat lengkap. Aku tidak akan mengeluh dengan kenyataan istriku, toh kami bisa mengikuti program bayi tabung.

"Yunnie, kami sudah siap. Ayo kita pergi."

Ah, panggilan itu, terdengar sangat manja bagiku, aku sangat menyukainya. Senyum manisnya yang selalu menghipnotisku, cherry lips yang selalu menggodaku.

"Ne, Youngwoongie appa gendong ne ?"

Bayi kecilku yang kini berumur tiga tahun segera mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Aku memang sangat memanjakannya, bahkan kami pindah ke rumah milik Appa-ku demi Youngwoongie. Aku membuat sebuah taman hiburan pribadi di halaman belakang kami. So, hanya beberapa langkah saja kami sampai di taman hiburan pribadi.

"Appa, aku mau naik merry go round."

"Iya, ayo kita kesana."

Wajah anakku sangat lucu, walaupun ia laki-laki tapi wajahnya menyerupai Jaejoong. Bibirnya yang merah, hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya yang putih, hanya saja matanya seperti mataku.

Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Youngwoong adalah harta yang sangat berharga bagiku, dan kenyataan itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Selamanya.

"Appa, aku lelah."

"Hm, ayo kita datangi Umma-mu, sepertinya ia sedang menyiapkan makanan."

Aku melepaskan gandengan tanganku dari anakku, dia berlari kecil menghampiri Jaejoong, menubrukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jaejoong.

"Sudah selesai mainnya ?"

"Aku lapar Umma."

"Hm, duduklah."

Dulu aku hanya menghabiskan waktu makan hanya berdua dengan Jaejoong, namun sekarang kami bertiga. Kehadirannya meramaikan suasana makan siang kami kali ini, di bawah pohon yang menyejukkan ini.

Ah..aku jadi mengingat Appa, Appa yang meninggal sebelum melihat anakku, tapi apakah Appa dapat melihat kami dari atas sana ? Apakah Appa bersama Umma ? Aku merindukan kalian.

"Yunnie ~"

"Ada apa Joongie ?"

"Aku mau ke Gwangju, aku merindukan keluargaku."

"Kapan mau pergi kesana ?"

"Besok saja, aku mau menginap selama seminggu."

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi bertiga."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Yunnie ?"

"Kan masih ada Hyunjoong dan Yesung."

"Ah, gomawo Yunnie ~"

CUP

Uh, dia menggodaku lagi, apa kamu lupa Jaejoongie apa balasannya bila menggodaku ? Tunggulah saat itu.

Setelah selesai makan, aku berbaring di bawah pohon ini, mencoba menutup mataku merasakan angin yang berhembus pelan.

Hm, wangi rambut Jaejoong tercium olehku, aku yakin ia pasti berbaring di atas dadaku. Jariku perlahan bergerak mengelus lembut rambut hitamnya.

"Yunnie ~"

"Hm."

"Saranghae."

Kata-kata itu, aku sangat menyukainya bila ia mengucapkannya. Menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagiku.

"Nado saranghe."

Aku mengecup kepalanya, tanganku yang lain menggenggam tangannya, menyatukan cincin pernikahan kami. Menyatukan perasaan kami yang tidak akan pernah berubah, bersama dengan anak kami. Melalui semuanya bersama-sama.

Kim Jaejoong, Jung Youngwoong, ingatlah aku selalu menyayangi kalian.

Present for :

_Yunjae_

_Yunjae Shipper_

_#Always Keep The Faith_

Balikpapan, 22 Juni 2013

ZE.


End file.
